Just another fault and it all about us
by hyuniee
Summary: Satu kata yang mampu mendiskripsikan semua itu, kesalahan. Ya entah ini besar atau kecil dari sebuah kesalahan, membuat mereka yang mengalaminya mencapai satu titik jenuh. Sampai suatu hari suatu kesalahan lain itu terjadi di antara mereka. VGaHope (VSuga / VHope), JiKook / KookMin, slide NamJin, YoonMin, JinKook, and other pair you can find it. BTS / Bangtan [End]
1. Chapter 1

**Author** : Hunhun

**Title** : Just another fault and it all about us

**Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance

**Length** : Chapter

**Main Cast** : VGaHope (VSuga / VHope), JiKook, little bit NamJin moment

**Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan

Hai, jumpa lagi dengan Author super duper cute ini / hehehhe... kalian pati sudah rindu dengan author kan? /pede abis/ ~~" oke deh, kali ini author bikin FFnya dengan dua pair (VGaHope & JiKook) Thanks banget yang waktu itu ada ninggallin jejak di FF sebelumnya. Maaf ya kalo ada yang nggak kebalas komennya. Semoga kalian suka, happy reading ^^~

**.**

**Part one**

**.**

Perlahan tapi pasti, kehidupan setiap manusia akan terus berjalan seiringnya waktu berlalu. Kisah-kisah pun terbentuk dengan sendirinya tanpa di sengaja maupun sengaja dibuat. Sama halnya dengan ke tujuh manusia tersebut, sebut mereka dari group yang tengah naik daun- Bangtan. Di suatu pagi, semuanya telah berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk membagi tugas kepada mereka dalam bentuk kelompok. Tepat hari ini mereka akan merayakan satu tahun jadinya Bangtan dan mendikusikan acara tersebut.

"Yap, jadi sekarang kita bagi setiap tugas dalam bentuk team." Ucap Namjoon selaku leader di group tersebut. "Well, siapa yang akan membantu Jin hyung di dapur untuk memasak?" Tanya Namjoon sembari menatap satu per satu ke lima member minus Jin. Namun sayang, semua yang di tatap Namjoon pada menunduk ke arah bawah- termasuk dirinya sendiri. Jin yang melihat mereka semua seperti itu, mengembungkan pipinya hingga tembem.

"Yak, kalian semua tidak ada yang mau membantuku?" Tanya Jin setengah kesal, dan jawabannya adalah sebuah gelengan kepala dari mereka dengan posisi yang sama. "Huh, kejam sekali!" serunya, "Dan Namjoon-ah, kenapa kamu juga ikutan seperti mereka? padahal kau sendiri yang mananyakannya. Bagaimana kau saja yang membantuku?" Tanya Jin sembari melirik tajam Namjoon yang ada di sebelahnya. sang sempu merasakan lirikan tajam tersebut, mengangkatkan kepalanya menghadap Jin.

Namjoon menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Eummm... Gimana ya? Hehehe.. hyung pasti tahu jika aku tidak begitu bisa memasak, jadi tentu aku tidak mau melakukannya." Ucapnya sembari cengar-cengir.

"Ani-yo, Namjoon hyung bisa masak kok! Iya kan Jimin hyung?" Ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba sembari mengangkat kepalanya, lalu melihat ke arah Jimin yang ada di seberangnya. Ia yang merasa terpanggil mengangkatkan wajahnya melihat ke arah sumber suara. "Eh?" Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan bingung. Sedangkan yang di tatap, mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. "Iya kan hyung?" tanyanya ulang yang sedikit menuntut, hingga Jimin mengerti apa maksudnya. "Oh, benar Namjoon hyung saja." Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum. Sekarang semuanya minus NamJin, menganggukkan kepalanya yang sejak kapan tengah melihat kearah mereka berdua. Namjoon yang merasa terpojok ingin sekali memprotes, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya sesaat melihat Jin menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Hah... Baiklah, aku yang akan membantumu hyung." Ucapnya pasrah, ke lima member bernafas lega sekarang. Jin tersenyum puas mendengarnya, "Good boy." Ucapnya sembari menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Namjoon, Mereka hanya melihat moment NamJin dengan rasa geli.

"Ok, sekarang siapa yang bertugas membersihkan dorm?" Tanya Namjoon yang kembali ke topik awal, pembagian tugas. Tak lama Taehyung mengangkat tangannya keatas, "Aku yang melakukannya." ucapnya dengan semangat.

"Lalu siapa _partner_mu?" tanyanya lagi, Taehyung dengan segera mengangkat tangan J-hope yang ada di sebelahnya. "J-hope hyung." Ucapnya. J-hope mengerjapkan matanya, "Eh, sejak kapan?" tanyanya. "Sejak saat ini." ucap Taehyung sembari mengapit lengan J-hope.

"Eoh, ya sudah jika begitu." Ucap J-hope yang di sambut senyuman lebar dari Taehyung. Tapi berbeda jauh dengan Suga yang ada di seberang mereka berdua, tatapannya menjadi sendu. Ada rasa sesak di sekitar dadanya melihat mereka, membuatnya sedikit sulit bernafas. "Ok itu tugas kalian, dan satu lagi siapa yang menghias _cake_nya?" tanya Namjoon, dengan segera Suga mengangkat tangannya. "Aku, dan _partner_ku adalah Jimin." Ucapnya datar. Jimin yang ada di sebelahnya membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Mwo? Hyung, aku?"

"ne, kau mau kan?" tanya Suga sembari tersenyum manis namun menuntut. Sang empu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah." Balas jimin.

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, "Oh satu lagi.. Jungkook-ah, kau mau pilih yang mana dari ketiga kelompok ini?" tanya Namjoon yang memberikan pilihan untuk magnae mereka. Jungkook tampak berpikir sebentar, "Aku pilih kelompok Vhope hyung." Ucapnya. Jimin hanya melihat Jungkook sejenak, lalu membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Ia berharap jika Jungkook memilih kelompoknya, tapi hal itu tidak terjadi dan seharusnya ia tahu akan hal tersebut. Suga yang merasa di perhatikan oleh Taehyung, langsung membuang mukanya tidak peduli.

"Done, ayo kita lakukan tugas masing-masing." Seru Namjoon yang menutup acara diskusi mereka, lalu semuanya mulai menyibukkan pada tugas masing-masing. Untuk YoonMin, mereka harus ke luar untuk membeli cake dan hiasan di atasnya.

Namjoon tengah berada di dapur, ia membantu Jin mencuci bahan makanan yang akan di masak dan begitu seterusnya. Jin juga sesekali membantunya sembari tangannya sibuk menggoyangkan penggorengan.

"Aishh... kau itu bisa mengaduk yang benar tidak?" Protes Jin yang tengah melihat Namjoon mengaduk makanan tersebut.

Namjoon menggelangkan kepalanya, "Tidak bisa, ajari aku makanya." Serunya. Jin menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu mengambil baskom yang berisi makanan tersebut dari tangan Namjoon. "Begini loh caranya, aduknya jangan terlalu cepat. Sedikit lebih pelan, agar rasa meresap dan bentuknya juga tidak hancur." Ucapnya sembari mengaduk sayuran yang bercampur _chili_ tersebut. Namjoon tidak terlalu memperhatikan penjelasannya, malah sebaliknya ia melihat wajah Jin yang menurutnya sangat manis.

"Nah, mudahkan? Tidak terlalu sulit." Ucap Jin yang masih fokus dengan makanan tersebut. Orang yang di ajak bicara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, namun tiba-tiba sebuah ide cermelang muncul di dalam otaknya. Seyumannya terpampang jelas di wajah Namjoon, pelan tapi pasti ia mendekatkan dirinya sembari memeluk Jin dari belakang namun telapak tangan itu di taruhkannya di atas punggung tangan Jin. Sang empu sedikit tersentak akibat pelukan yang tiba-tiba dari Namjoon."Apa begini caranya?" tanya Namjoon yang tangannya ia gerakan sembari sedikit meremas tangan Jin. "ah, kurasa ini mudah karenamu. Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya berdua saja? Ya seperti ini, contohnya." Serunya lagi.

Jin memutarkan matanya malas, "Hei, kau sedang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya? Ish, always like that." Cibirnya.

"Hem, tapi kau juga tidak pernah menolaknya. Jadi tak masalah untukku melakukan hal tersebut padamu, aku tahu kau menyukainya." Ucapnya dengan santai. Pipi Jin sedikit memerah, "Ck.. pede tingkat tinggi." Seru Jin, tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri jika memang terkadang ia menyukai hal-hal itu. Jin membiarkan Namjoon berada di atas punggung tangannya, mereka berdua mengaduk makanan tersebut bersama-sama.

"Ehem!"

Sebuah deheman langsung menghentikan kegiatan meraka. Keduanya menoleh ke arah belakang hingga membuat mereka menjauhkan tubuh masing-masing. "Jungkook-ah, kau sedang apa?" tanya Jin yang sidikit kaget akan kehadiran Jungkook di dapur secara tiba-tiba.

"Ckckck... kalian berdua sedang memasak atau ber_lovey dovey_? Hyung, ingat kami butuh makan dan jangan malah pacaran." Cibir Jungkook sembari menyipitkan matanya.

"Aishhh... dasar bocah! Iya kami tahu, sana bantu Vhope membersihkan dorm." Seru Namjoon sembari mengusir Jungkook keluar dari dapur. Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

Suga dan Jimin tengah berada di dalam mobil van, mereka kembali menuju arah pulang. keduanya terdiam yang sebelumnya tadi ada sempat berbincang di depan kamera. Suga memandang ke arah luar melalui jendela mobil. Jimin meliriknya sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya, "Hyung..." panggilnya.

"Hemmm..."

"Kau sedang cemburu iya kan, hyung?"

Ucapan Jimin membuat dirinya harus memalingkan padangannya ke arah sumber suara. "Cemburu? Dengan siapa? Kau ada-ada saja." Ucapnya. Jimin memandangnya tidak percaya, "Ya ampun! Tentu saja 'dia'." Serunya. Suga tahu siapa yang di maksudnya, namun dirinya berusaha tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu sih? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Hyung jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! dia, Taehyung."

"Tidak ada hubungan dengannya, dan aku tidak cemburu." Tungkasnya.

Jimin mendenguskan nafasnya, "Bohong, I know that!" ucapnya sedikit menuntut. "Don't lie to me, hyung. I can feel what you feel this moment, I know." Seru Jimin. Suga tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi saat ini, karena ia tidak pernah bisa untuk berbohong dengan perasaannya.

"Yeah, just sometimes... I'm jealous." Ucapnya sedikit lirih. "So, kau sendiri juga merasakannya saat Jungkook memilih mereka bukan?" tanyanya. Kini giliran Jimin yang tidak bisa membalas ucapan Suga padanya, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Suga tersenyum miris, "Kita terlihat menyedihkan." Ucapnya pelan.

Tak lama mobil yang membawa mereka pun telah tiba di depan dorm, keduanya turun bersamaan sembari membawa _cake_ buatan mereka. Jimin tiba-tiba menautkan jemari tangannya pada jemari Suga, sampai sang empu menatapnya kaget. "Kita tidak menyedihkan, hyung. Hanya sedikit terlihat seperti itu." ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis. Suga pun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Keduannya pun berjalan beriringan ke dalam dorm sambil bergandengan tangan. Sesampainya di dalam, semuanya pun merayakan hari satu tahun Bangtan dengan meriah tentunya.

.

.

Jadwal mereka yang begitu padat, membuat semuanya terlihat letih dan mengantuk. Sudah pukul dua belas malam, para member baru kembali ke dorm. Semuanya langsung ke kamar mereka, tampaknya hari ini sangat melelahkan.

Taehyung yang baru saja selesai dari kamar mandi, memasuki kamarnya bersama beberapa member. Sebelum Taehyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, ia melirik ke arah atas tempat tidur yang di gunakan salah satu member. Yap, dia adalah Min Yoon Gi a.k.a Suga yang ternyata belum tertidur.

"Hyung, kau belum tidur?" tanya Taehyung.

Suga sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suaranya, ia memalingkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi fokus dengan ponsel tersebut. "Sebentar lagi, kau tidurlah." Ucapnya sembari beranjak turun kebawah, ia berniat ke kamar kecil. Namun, tiba-tiba tangannya di tahan oleh Taehyung. "Ada apa?" Tanya Suga sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Taehyung kini menatapnya datar, beda dengan tadi. Belum ada suara yang di lontarkan olehnya hingga membuat Suga mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hei, ada apa? Jika tidak ada, tolong lepaskan." Pintanya sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan tersebut. Lagi-lagi Taehyung menarik tangan Suga yang sebelumnya telah terlepas. Suga pun mau tidak mau harus membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kedua kalinya, "Wae?" tanyanya.

Taehyung menarik nafasnya sebelum berucap, "Apa yang kamu sembunyikan dariku, hyung?" tanyanya.

Suga menatapnya heran, "Hah? Sembunyikan apa? Aku tidak mengerti, Taehyung-ah."

"Maksudku, Apa hyung menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan Jimin di belakangku?"

"Mwo? Tidak ada hubungan special di antar aku dan Jimin."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya, hyung." Ucap Taehyung sembari menatap Suga dengan tajam. "Dan jangan terlalu dekat dengannya." Tungkasnya.

Suga memutarkan matanya malas, "Oh ayolah! Kau pikir aku berbohong padamu? Dan lagi kenapa kau melarangku untuk jangan dekat dengannya?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

"Karena aku tidak suka jika hyung terlalu dekat dengan member lain, terlebih Jimin." Ucap Taehyung dengan nada datar. "Kalian berdua sudah terlalu sering melakukan _skinship_, aku cemburu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Walaupun begitu, kamu juga tidak berhak melarangku untuk dekat dengannya atau siapapun." Ucap Suga dengan nada bicaranya yang sedikit keras, namun pelan. Karena, takut akan membangunkan member lain. "Lagi pula, Apa aku pernah melarangmu untuk dekat dengan yang lain? Tidak bukan. Terlebih saat kau melakukan lebih dari skinship dengan J-hope, apa aku juga melarangmu? Sama sekali tidak!" ucapnya lagi sembari menarik paksa genggaman Taehyung.

"Tapi hal itu berbeda hyung, kau pasti mengertikan maksudku. Dia pacarku, apa aku salah?" tanya Taehyung yang menuntut. Suga sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak peka dengan perasaannya.

Ia menatap Taehyung dengan kesal,"Lalu aku ini apa bagimu?"

.

.

**Other side, in the same time.**

"Jimin hyung.." panggil Jungkook sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jimin yang telah tertidur. Namun sang empu masih saja belum membuka matanya, mungkin ia sangat lelah. Jungkook terus mengguncangkan tubuh Jimin, hingga terbangun. Jimin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dirinya setengah terkejut melihat Jungkook berada di dekat ranjangnya.

"Jungkook-ah, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Jimin sembari duduk di atas kasur. Jungkook bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, melainkan ikut duduk di atas kasurnya. Ia memeluk lengan kekar Jimin, lalu menaruh kepalanya di bahu Jimin.

Jimin mengerti jika Jungkook sudah seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu. "Biar kutebak, kau pasti tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Iya kan?" Ucapnya dengan yakin. Jungkook setengah membulatkan matanya sembari menjauhkan kapalanya, lalu melihat ke arah Jimin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu hyung? Padahal aku tidak memberitahukannya kepadamu." Ucapnya bingung.

"Eiii... apa kau tidak tahu, jika hyungmu ini adalah seorang peramal." Candanya sembari tertawa kecil. Jungkook memutarkan matanya malas, "Iya aja deh." Ucapnya. Ia menaruhkan kembali kepalanya di bahu Jimin. _Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu akan kebiasaanmu, Junkook-ah _ucap Jimin dalam hati sembari menatap Jungkook sendu. "Tidurlah, hyung akan menemanimu sampai terlelap tidur." Ucap Jimin sambil mengelus surai rambut Jungkook.

"Tapi, tiba-tiba saja aku tidak mengantuk."

"Jadi kamu maunya apa sekarang? Apa aku perlu menyanyikan lagu tidur untukmu?"

"Huh, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." protesnya sembari mempautkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak mau apa-apa, hanya ingin seperti ini saja." ucap Jungkook.

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Hyung akan membiarkanmu berada dibahuku." Ucapnya. _Dan aku akan terus membiarkanmu seperti ini, Kookiie-ah.. _katanya dalam hati. Jimin masih membelai rambut Jungkook dengan sayang.

"Hyung..."

"Ne."

"Bahumu sangat nyaman, aku suka." Ucapan Jungkook membuat Jimin tersenyum senang. "Akan tetapi.." ucap Jungkook yang sengaja di gantungkan olehnya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Tetapi, aku lebih suka dengan bahu Jin hyung. Rasanya seperti ada yang berbeda setiap aku melakukan bersamanya, dan itu membuatku ingin lagi."

Seyuman yang tadi mengembang di wajah Jimin, mulai luntur. "Ah, begitu." Ucapnya pelan.

"Hyung..."

"Ne, wae?"

"Apa salah jika aku menyukai Jin hyung? Di saat ia telah memiliki kekasih, apa itu salah?" tanya Jungkook yang terdengar sedih.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu apa hal itu salah." Balas Jimin, sedangkan Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan kekar Jimin.

Jimin merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di dadanya, saat mendengar perkataan Jungkook barusan. Namun, ia tetap berusaha bersikap tenang dan kuat agar tidak ketahuan. Jemari tangannya tetap setia membelai rambut Jungkook, sampai suara dengkuran halus keluar dari mulutnya. Jimin membaringkan tubuh Jungkook di atas kasurnya, lalu ia pun bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya.

Jimin mensejajarkan tubuhnya sebentar di hadapan Jungkook yang tengah tertidur lelap di atas kasurnya. "Sampai kapan kau akan melihatku? Apa kamu tetap tidak bisa melupakannya?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, namun terdengar sangat lirih dan memilukan. Jimin pun bangkit berdiri, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat ini. Ia merelakan kasurnya untuk Jungkook, dan dirinya sendiri tidur di ruang tengah.

.

**To be continued**

**Don't forget to review and comment :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author** : Hunhun

**Title** : Just another fault and it all about us

**Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance

**Length** : Chapter

**Main Cast** : VGaHope (VSuga / VHope), JiKook, little bit NamJin moment

**Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan

Hai, author publish lagi nih :3 Thanks banget yang waktu itu ada ninggallin jejak di part one. Semoga kalian suka di bagian part yang kedua ini, happy reading :D

**NB :** **this story is mine and all cast belongs **

**to their parents & the company**

**.**

**Part two**

**.**

**Blam...**

Jimin yang baru saja akan memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, terbangun kembali akibat suara pintu yang banting sedikit keras. Ia mempertajam penglihatanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang melakukan hal tersebut di tengah malam. "Suga hyung?" gumamnya. Jimin melihat Suga berjalan kearah dapur, dan tak lama setelah itu sang empu yang dimaksud kembali lagi.

Suga sedikit kaget saat melihat Jimin yang berada di ruang tamu dengan bantal dan selimut disana. "Kau melakukannya lagi?" tanya Suga, ia tahu jika Jimin sudah di ruang tamu tengah malam pasti Jungkook tidur di kasurnya lagi. Jimin mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Ya begitulah, hyung." Ucap Jimin santai. Suga menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian duduk di sebelah Jimin dilantai. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan penerangan oleh sinar rembulan.

"Suga hyung.." panggil Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Hemmm..."

"Kau bertengkar lagi? dengannya?"

"Menurutmu saja."

"Apa kalian tidak bisa membicarakannya baik-baik? Hampir setiap saat bertengkar." Tanya jimin sembari mencibir. Suga melirik ke arah jimin dengan tatapan kesal, "Yak! dia yang mulai duluan." protesnya. "Hanya masalah sepele saja pasti di besar-besarkan olehnya. Seperti 'masalah' tadi pagi saja, dia sudah tidak suka. Apa-apan dia?" ucapnya dengan sebal.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, "Hah? memangnya tadi pagi ada apa? Tampaknya, tidak ada tuh." Tanyanya.

"Gara-gara aku memilihmu untuk membuat kue, dan ia tidak suka jika aku dekat denganmu." Ucap Suga, lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. "Lagi pula, untuk apa dia marah? Apa aku pernah melarangnya dekat member lain? Dan termasuk kekasihnya J-hope, apa aku juga marah dengannya? Tidak sama sekali! Jadi ia juga tidak berhak melarangku." Ucapnya.

Jimin menatap Suga sejenak, "Tapi bukannya hyung... juga kekasihnya." Ucapnya. Suga menundukkan kepalanya kearah bawah, "Ne." Ucapnya pelan.

"Hyung..."

"Wae?"

"Aku sedikit heran dengan kalian. Sungguh, kenapa kalian bertiga sepakat untuk berbagi kasih? I mean, pacaran seperti ini terlihat aneh." Ucap Jimin yang masih tidak percaya jika ada orang seperti mereka bertiga. Oh tolong, siapa yang mau jika pacaran bertiga? Pastinya tidak ada, kecuali mereka. Suga mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Jimin. "Mau bilang apa lagi, aku juga tidak tahu. Terkadang, aku sendiri heran.. kenapa diriku menerimanya? Padahal, dia sendiri sudah memiliki J-hope." ucapnya sembari menampilkan seyumannya.

Jimin memutarkan matanya malas, "Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu! Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, itu hanya menambah rasa sakit." Ucapnya sedikit membentak.

Suga masih tetap saja tersenyum lirih, "Sebenarnya dia menganggapku apa? Selingkuhan? Pelampiasan? Maybe.." ucapnya.

**Cup..**

Suga mengerjapkan matanya kaget saat tiba-tiba Jimin mengecup pipi kirinya. "J-Jimin.."

"Kata eomma, sebuah kecupan dapat mengurangi kesedihan. Siapa tahu, ini dapat membantu hyung yang tengah bersedih." Ucap Jimin sembari menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Suga tertawa kecil, lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Jimin pelan. "Gomawo Jimin-ah, hatiku terasa lebih baik sekarang." katanya yang masih setia mengelus Jimin.

"Ish, hyung jangan mengelusku seperti itu. Aku jadi terlihat layaknya anjing kecil." protes Jimin sembari mempautkan bibirnya. Suga tertawa renyah, "Kau terlalu lucu Jimin-ah." Ucapnya.

"Hyung~!"

"Ne ne ne.." Suga pun menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Oh ya, Jimin." Panggilnya.

"Ah?"

"Eummm... kau tidak kedinginan tidur di sini? Apa perlu kutambahkan selimut lagi?" tanya Suga yang takut jika Jimin sakit.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani-yo.. aku sudah terbiasa kok seperti ini." tolaknya halus.

"Jimin-ah, kau sangat mencintainya." Ucap Suga, "Jungkook beruntung mempunyaimu. Kau sangat baik dan perhatian, Berbeda jauh dengan dia." Ucapnya lagi.

Jimin tersenyum tipis, "Iya, dia beruntung mempunyaiku... sebagai teman." Ucapnya lirih. Suga kembali mengelus surai rambut Jimin. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Apa perlu aku menciummu juga?" canda Suga.

"Eiiihhh... tidak perlu." Tolak Jimin.

"Hahaha.. sana tidur, sudah malam. Tapi kau sungguh tidak mau selimut lagi?" Tanya Suga lagi, Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, jalja-yo." Ucap Suga, lalu ia pun kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

Free job, hari yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh semua member BTS. Kemungkinan sekitar beberapa minggu mereka bebas dari perkerjaan yang begitu melelahkan. Kebetulan hari ini Jimin, Jungkook, dan Jin sedang keluar jalan-jalan di sekitar jalan X. Mereka bertiga berjalan kesana kemari, sesekali memasuki toko-toko di sekitar jalan tersebut. Jungkook terlihat sangat senang, karena hari ini ia bisa pergi bersama jin tanpa leadernya.

"Jin hyung, aku lapar." Ucap Jungkook yang terdengar manja. Jin mencubit kedua pipi jungkook dengan gemas, "Aissshhh... kau baru saja makan kue beras, kan? Cepat sekali." ucapnya.

"Aku kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan hyung, jadi mudah lapar."

"Arraseo, ayo kita makan." Ucapnya lalu menggandeng tangan Jungkook ke arah restaurant dekat sini. Bagai dunia hanya milik berdua, Jimin yang melihat mereka tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Jin membalikkan kepalanya saat merasa tidak ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Jimin-ah, kenapa kau diam saja? cepat kemari." Panggilnya.

"Ne, hyung." Balas Jimin, lalu berjalan menyusul mereka berdua yang ada di depan.

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga sampai juga di sebuah rumah makan yang sering Jin kunjungi jika ke jalan ini. "Aiigoooo sudah lama kamu tidak datang kemari, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya yeoja paruh baya, pemilik rumah makan. Ia menaruh makanan yang sudah di pesan oleh mereka bertiga tadi.

"Iya, Lee ajhuma.. sudah lama sekali." Balas Jin, "Pekerjaanku baik-baik saja." ucapnya.

"Hemmm... Seokjin-ah, dia kekasihmu?" Tanyanya saat melihat ke sebelah Jin. Jungkook yang merasa di perhatikan, mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Jin tersenyum, "Apa kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya sembari merangkul pinggang Jungkook, hingga sang empu tersentak kaget.

"Tentu, kalian terlihat sangat serasi. Kekasihmu sangat manis." Pujinya. Jungkook merasakan panas di pipinya, ia yakin pasti sudah merah. "Gomawo, Lee ajhuma." Ucap Jungkook malu-malu.

"Oh dan ini?" Tanya Lee ajhuma saat melihat ke arah jimin. "annyeonghase-yo, park ji min imnida. Aku, Jungkook, dan Jin hyung satu group." Ucap Jimin sembari memperkenalkan dirinya. "Ah begitu... baiklah, nikmati makanannya." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Tangan Jin masih merangkul pinggang Jungkook, "Hei kita di katakan serasi, apakah iya?" Tanyanya. Jungkook mengrejap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Hahaha... sudahlah, kau laparkan. Nih, makan yang banyak." Ucap Jin sembari melepaskan rangkulannya, lalu mengambil makanan tersebut ke tempat Jungkook. "Dan ini buat kamu." Ucapnya lagi yang memberikan satu ke Jimin. Jungkook berusaha setengah mati menahan detakkan jantungnya saat Jin merangkul pinggangnya tadi.

Selama di sana, Jimin seperti menonton K-drama romantis secara live. Salah satu contohnya, Ia melihat Jin membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel di sudut bibir Jungkook dan pastinya sang empu akan tersipu. Ya ada yang bilang, jika kalian jalan bertiga.. pasti salah satu akan menjadi nyamuk pengganggu. Itu yang di rasa Jimin saat ini, ia merasa seperti tidak terlihat maupun di perhatikan. Padahal awalnya Jimin sudah menolak untuk jalan bersama mereka, tapi Jungkook terus saja memaksanya ikut. Karena ia tahu, pasti akhirnya akan seperti ini. Namun, disisi lain ia merasa cukup senang karena dapat melihat Jungkook tersenyum bahagia. Walau senyuman itu bukan untuknya, tapi ini lebih dari cukup.

.

.

_**Cup...**_

"_**J-Jimin..."**_

"_**Kata eomma, sebuah kecupan dapat mengurangi kesedihan. Siapa tahu, ini dapat membantu hyung yang tengah bersedih."**_

"Arrghhhh... Astaga!" Erang Taehyung yang terlihat sangat frustrasi. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi teringat kejadian malam setelah pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Suga. Saat itu Taehyung ingin menemui Suga di luar, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat kejadian yang membuat hatinya panas. Keadaan dorm yang begitu sepi, membuat J-hope yang ada di kamar langsung keluar menuju ruang tengah.

"Taehyung-ah, ada apa denganmu?" tanya J-hope kebingungan.

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tidak ada, hanya sedang kesal." Ucapnya. Taehyung menarik tangan J-hope, hingga membuatnya jatuh di atas pangkuannya. "Yak! Taehyung-ah.." Bentak J-hope yang kaget akibat perbuatannya. Taehyung tidak mengidahkan bentakkannya, ia memeluk pinggang J-hope sembari menaruh kepalanya di atas bahu itu.

"Hyung, kau mencintaiku kan?" Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba. J-hope memutarkan badannya hingga dapat melihat wajah Taehyung. Kerutan di keningnya, menandakan ia tidak mengerti akan maksud pertanyaan tersebut. "Tentu saja. Jika tidak, untuk apa aku ada di sini?" Ucap J-hope lembut.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak akan selingkuh?"

"Tidak."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya."

"Sung-"

"Ssstttt... tidak akan." Ucapnya final, ia menempelkan jari tulunjuknya untuk menghentikan ucapan Taehyung. "Percayalah padaku." Ucap J-hope.

"Ok, aku percaya." Balas Taehyung sembari memeluk J-hope. "Kau ada masalah? Apa aku ada salah, sampai kau menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu?" tanya J-hope hati-hati. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu saja." Ucapnya. Ia sendiri saja tidak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulutnya.

Sepuluh menit dalam posisi seperti itu, tapi tidak ada yang berbicara. J-hope memandang wajah Taehyung yang menurutnya tampan dan manis secara bersamaan. Entahlah, hanya seperti ini saja membuat pipinya merah merona. "Wajahku memang tampan, tapi jangan memandanginya seperti itu. Hyung hanya akan membuatku ingin memakanmu." Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba, ia tahu jika J-hope memandanginya sejak tadi. J-hope memutarkan bola matanya, "Ish.. kepedean, aku tidak memandangimu." Elaknya.

"Ah masa? Tapi, tadi aku melihat wajah hyung merah merona loh.." Goda Taehyung sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi J-hope dengan jari telunjuknya. J-hope memandangnya setengah kesal, "Tidak sama sekali." elaknya.

"Hyung ayo mengakulah, aku tidak akan marah kok."

"Aaiihhh.. jinjja-yo, berhenti menggodaku seperti itu Kim Tae Hyung!" Ucapnya dengan nada kesal, walau sebenarnya hanya ingin menghindari tatapan Taehyung yang menurutnya sangat pervert.

**Cup...**

"Ok hyung." Ucap Taehyung setelah ia mencuri satu kecupan di bibir J-hope.

"Yak neo~!" ucap J-hope dengan pipi yang sudah semerah apel Fuji. Sedangkan Taehyung menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. J-hope menyetil kening Taehyung cukup keras, hingga membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

"Auuu... Appo, hyung kejam sekali."

"Rasakan. Itu balasan buat orang pervert sepertimu."

"Lagi pula, hyung juga suka kok."

J-hope yang baru saja akan menyentil kening Taehyung untuk kedua kalinya sudah lebih dulu ditahan olehnya. "Iya deh. Jangan melakukannya lagi dong, baby. Sakit nih.." Ucapnya dengan nada manja, namun terdengar menggelikan di indra pendengaran J-hope. Diam untuk beberapa saat sampai J-hope memanggilnya, "Taehyung-ah."

"wae?"

"Euummm... Kau marahan lagi dengannya?" Tanya J-hope hati-hati. Taehyung memutarkan matanya dengan malas, "Begitulah." Ucapnya.

"Pasti kamu juga yang mencari-cari pekara dengan Suga hyung, kan?"

"Kata siapa? Dia yang duluan membuatku kesal, jadi ini bukan salahku." Ucap Taehyung dengan kesal.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak pernah marah denganku?"

Pertanyaan J-hope membuat otak Taehyung bekerja dua kali lipat lebih keras. "Hah? Untuk apa?" Tanyanya yang terlihat tidak tahu harus bilang apa, karena ia saja tidak mengerti. J-hope menghembuskan nafasnya, "Kau itu pura-pura bodoh atau memang idiot sih?" Tanyanya. "Apa kau pernah marah atau cemburu saat aku bersama dengan orang lain? Karena jika kuperhatikan, kau sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat marah atau cemburu padaku. Tapi berbeda saat dengan Suga hyung, pasti kau akan marah dan berakhir pertengkaran." Ucapnya.

"Karena itu aku percaya padamu, hyung."

"Tapi, ini terlihat aneh saja."

"Hyung meragukan ucapanku?" Tanya Taehyung sembari menatap J-hope dengan lekat.

"Bukan itu, entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti. Terkadang aku merasa saat kau memberikan perhatianmu denganku dan dia berbeda." Ucap J-hope, "Aku cemburu." Ucapnya lagi dengan suara pelan, lalu J-hope bangkit berdiri menuju arah dapur. Taehyung yang melihatnya, kemudian ikut menyusul J-hope ke sana.

"Hyung.." Panggil Taehyung saat melihat J-hope membuka kulkas.

"Kau lapar? Aku sedang mencari makanan." Ucap J-hope tanpa melihat ke arah belakang.

"Hope-ie hyung..."

"Ah... tapi sayang, disini tidak ada makanan. Hanya ada satu kotak buah Strawberry."

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya agar lebih dekat dengan J-hope. "J-hope hyung..." panggil Taehyung yang ke tiga kali.

"Tak apa kali ya, makan buah juga bisa kenyang kok." Ucap J-hope yang masih saja tidak memperdulikan panggilan Taehyung padanya sembari menutup kulkas tersebut. Taehyung memutar badan J-hope, lalu menempelkan punggungnya ke meja dapur, "Jung Ho Seok." Ucapnya datar. J-hope cukup tahu jika Taehyung sudah memangil namanya saja, pasti ia sedang kesal. "Ada apa?" tanya J-hope yang juga membalas tatapan Taehyung.

"Aku tidak lapar, hyung. Jadi dengar baik-baik ucapanku." Ucapnya sedikit menuntut. "Jangan pernah meragukan cintaku padamu, sungguh. Sekali pun jangan pernah, believe me." Ucapnya lagi.

"Really? So, how about him? Did you love him, too?" Tanya J-hope.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**Don't forget to comment and review ~^^**

**Reply comment from part 1**

**Wangtta : **iya, namjin always sweet deh nih, di part twonya ada vhope tuh :p thanks ya dah baca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Kamong Jjong :** huhuhu... V gitu-gitu ada maksudnya loh, tapikan jimin... ok, baca di part twonya aja :D thanks ya dah baca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**izz sweetcity **: V begitu ada maksudnya T-T ok, udah aku lanjutkan :D thanks ya dah di baca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Guest :** wkwkkwwk... lol? Ok deh! Thanks ya dah di baca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**JSBTS :** hemmm... pacarnya siapa ya? Penasarankan~~ jawabannya ada di part two :3 thanks dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Author** : Hunhun

**Title** : Just another fault and it all about us

**Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance

**Length** : Chapter

**Main Cast** : VGaHope (VSuga / VHope), JiKook, little bit NamJin moment

**Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan

Hai, author publish lagi nih :3 Thanks banget yang waktu itu ada ninggallin jejak di part two. Semoga kalian suka di bagian part yang ketiga ini, happy reading :D

**NB :** **this story is mine and all cast belongs **

**to their parents & the company**

**.**

**Part three**

**.**

**Suga POV**

"Woi, hyung! Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau terlihat sangat lesu." Ucap Namjoon yang kubalas dengan tatapan datar. "Hyung, kau sakit?" Tanyanya sembari memegang keningku, "Tidak panas." Ucapnya. Aku menjauhkan tangannya dari keningku, "Ani-yo... Aku sedang mengantuk, bagaimana jika kita kembali ke dorm? Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur." Pintaku pada _leader _kami.

"It's ok, aku juga sudah lelah sebetulnya." Ucapnya. Aku mengganggukkan kepalaku sembari menyimpan lagu-lagu yang tengah kubuat ke dalam file komputer. "Let's go.." ajaknya padaku dan kami pun kembali ke dorm dengan mobil. Selama di perjalanan, aku hanya memandangi jalanan yang beraspal. Sedari tadi aku terus membayangkan wajahnya, padahal mataku sudah terasa sangat berat untuk terbuka. Rasa kantukku ternyata tak sekuat ingatanku tentangnya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan ini, untuk apa otakku bekerja menyimpan memory tentangnya? Itu hanya membuatku semakin sakit hati.

"Suga hyung, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Namjoon yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Ah, ne.." balasku yang kemudian keluar dari mobil.

"Namjoon-ah."

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara Jin hyung memanggil Namjoon, aku mengerjapkan mataku. "Kau baru pulang hyung?" tanyaku.

"Iya baru saja sampai." Ucap Jin sekenanya sembari mengapit salah satu lengan Namjoon, lalu mereka asik sendiri. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua, terkadang itu membuatku iri. Kapan dia juga akan memperlakukanku seperti itu? Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu banyak berharap. Aku melirik ke arah belakang, dan mendapati Jimin yang tengah menggendong tubuh Jungkook di punggungnya.

"Jimin-ah.." panggillku setengah berteriak. "Ssstttt... pelankan suaramu, hyung." Ucap Jimin sembari menunjuk jarinya ke arah Jungkook. Aku hanya melihat pergerakkan mulutnya, "Oke." Balasku. Ahh... seandainya, aku juga bisa seperti itu. Tapi mustahil, jika terlalu tinggi berharap nanti akan sakit bila jatuh. Ku helakan nafasku berat, lalu kami pun akhirnya berjalan masuk ke dalam dorm.

**Author POV**

Sesampainya mereka di sana, Suga membuka pintu dorm yang memang tidak terkunci. Jimin segera masuk kedalam kamar untuk membaringkan tubuh Jungkook, sedangkan NamJin masih di depan pintu. Suga pun menuju ke arah dapur, dirinya merasa membutuhkan air mineral saat ini. Namun baru akan menginjak lantai dapur, kakinya berhenti dengan sendirinya. Tatapan matanya berubah datar bercampur kaget. Bagaimana tidak jika yang ia lihat saat ini adalah hal menyakitkan.

VHope yang tengah berciuman panas tidak menyadari kehadiran Suga di dapur sana. Suga sedari tadi hanya melihat mereka, tanpa berkata apa-apa. Entah sejak kapan NamJin telah berada di belakang Suga. Mereka berdua tersentak kaget dengan apa yang di lihat. Jin memajukkan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi mata Suga. Namun, Suga menghentikan pergerakan tangan Jin.

"Aku tak apa, Jin hyung." Ucap Suga datar, lalu melangkah masuk menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air dingin. "Wah! Jika ingin melakukan hal intim sebaiknya di kamar. Kata dokter, hal seperti itu kurang bagus buat penglihatan." Sindir Suga yang masih dengan nada datar sembari menutup kulkas tersebut. Kedua insan yang dimaksud segera menghentikan aktivitas panas mereka. J-hope terlihat sangat panik, sedangkan Taehyung bersikap tidak peduli.

"S-Suga hyung, kau sudah kembali? Sejak kapan?" Tanya J-hope yang terkaget saat melihat Suga.

"Baru saja, sekitar tiga menit yang lalu." Balas Suga tanpa melihat J-hope, ia pun meninggalkan dapur tersebut menuju kamarnya. NamJin melihat Suga dengan tatapan prihatin.

Jin menatap ke arah VHope dengan kesal, "Yak kalian berdua! Apa yang telah kalian lakukan dengan dapurku, hah?" Bentaknya saat melihat beberapa noda di lantai dapur dorm. Tampaknya itu buah Strawberry yang terjatuh ke lantai. "Namjoon-ah, kau urus mereka berdua! Aku mau ke tempat Suga sebentar." Pinta Jin yang di balas anggukkan kepala oleh Namjoon.

Namjoon melihat ke arah VHope, "Kalian berdua, aku hukum untuk membersihkan dapur sampai bersih. Awas jika aku masih menemukan setitik noda dimanapun." Perintahnya.

"Tapi, yang benar saja hyung." Tolak Taehyung.

"Tidak ada penolakkan, cepat kerjakan." Ucap Namjoon final, lalu meninggalkan VHope di dapur sana.

**Cklek...**

Jin membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan menutupnya secara perlahan. "Suga-ah..." panggil Jin sembari berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Suga. Dirinya hanya melihat punggung Suga, namun tak ada balasan sama sekali. "Yoongi-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jin, dan Suga sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia menyederkan punggungnya di pinggir kasur, "Kau mengabaikanku. Baiklah, jika kamu tak ingin berbicara denganku." Ucapnya. Suga yang sebenarnya mendengar ucapannya pun akhirnya membalikkan badan menghadap Jin.

"Dramatis sekali, ada apa?" Tanya Suga dengan nada datar. Jin menghelakan nafasnya, "Menge_check_, apa kau akan menangis setelah kejadian tadi." Ucap Jin.

"See! I don't cry, right? It isn't my style, hyung." Ucap Suga yang masih dengan nada datarnya. Jin yang tidak percaya, melirik Suga dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Is it true? Ahh... that was like your motto, right? _'I don't give a shit'_." Ucapnya yang memberikan penekanan di kalimat terakhir.

Suga menatap Jin dengan datar, "Baguslah jika hyung tahu." Ucapnya. Sekali lagi Jin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu denganmu?" Tanyanya.

"Hemmm.. apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau mau mempertahankannya?"

"Hyung bicara apa? Aku tidak tahu." Elaknya. Suga yang sebenarnya tahu akan maksud Jin, akan tetapi ia mencoba mengelaknya.

Jin memutarkan bola matanya dengan malas, "Oh come on.. I know, you know what I mean! Apa perlu aku menyebutkan namanya?" Tanya Jin yang menuntut. "Ok, if it's you want! I will do that. Kenapa seorang Min Yoon Gi mempertahankan Kim Tae Hyung yang dimana ia telah menyakiti hatimu berkali-kali, WHY?" Tanya Jin yang nada bicaranya sedikit keras.

Suga memberikan tatapan kesalnya kepada Jin, "I don't know, hyung! Really, really don't know. Apa hyung pikir aku ingin mempertahankannya? Tidak. But, my heart can't leave him. It was very sick. Sometime, I ever think... why I must fell in love with him? Why must Taehyung?" ucapnya, lalu dirinya membalikkan lagi badannya memunggungi Jin. "Kumohon, hyung keluar dari kamar ini. Aku ingin sendiri sekarang, please." Usir Suga.

Jin rasanya ingin sekali memarahi Suga saat ini, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Jin menjauhkan punggungnya dari penyangga kasur tersebut. "All right, aku akan keluar sekarang. Tapi sebelum itu, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Ucapnya. "Sebaiknya, kau putus saja dengan Taehyung. Jika kau berpikir aku jahat, silakan saja! tapi aku memberikan saran yang terbaik, sebelum hatimu benar-benar di hancurkan olehnya. Terserah, ini semua ada di tanganmu." Ucap Jin lagi yang kemudian keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Tanpa ijin dari siapa pun, tetesan air keluar dari pelupuk mata Suga. "Hei, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk keluar?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Suga menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, "Berhentilah! Kau hanya akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh." Ucapnya. Suga terus berusaha menghentikan air matanya, hingga dirinya merasa sangat lelah. Entah ini lelah karena menangis atau hatinya yang tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa sakit hatinya. "Kau bodoh Suga. Sungguh, Kau manusia terbodoh yang pernah ada." Lagi dan lagi ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

.

.

**Jimin POV**

"Ahhhh... segarnya~!" Ucapku sembari mengangkat kedua tanganku keatas, Rasanya benar-benar segar setelah mandi. Aku berjalan mendekati cermin sembari memegangi wajahku. "kau tampan." Pujiku saat melihat wajahku di cermin. Tampan dan imut, itu combinasi yang bagus! Dan lagi dengan otot-otot di kedua lenganku. Oh jangan lupa dengan ABS yang kupunya, ini menambah ketampananku. Aku terlalu memuji diri sendiri, tapi semua itu memang benar jika diriku ini keren dan tampan. "perfect." Gumamku.

**Dor...**

**Dor...**

"Yak Park Ji Min, berhenti bercermin. Sekarang giliran aku yang mandi." Kudengar J-hope hyung berteriak di luar kamar mandi sembari menggedor-gedor pintu itu. "Iya, sebentar lagi." balasku yang juga berteriak. Setelah itu ku tutup bagian bawahku dengan handuk, lalu aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aishhh... jinjja-yo, kau lama sekali! Sudah puas memuji dirimu di depan cermin, kan! Awas." Cibirnya sembari menggeser tubuhku kesamping.

"Ish.. bawel." Cibirku.

"Aku mendengarnya, Jimin." Teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi. "Dasar, J-hope hyung bawel." Teriakku lagi, lalu berlari menjauh dari kamar mandi. "Park Ji Min!" Suara teriakkannya tak ku pedulikan sama sekali.

**Cklek..**

Diriku telah berada di dalam kamar, aku pun berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan baju. Namun baru mau membuka pintu lemari, mataku tak sengaja melirik ke arah Jungkook yang tengah tertidur pulas. Aku pun berjalan mendekati kasurnya, "Manis." Gumamku saat telah berada di sana sembari berjongkok di hadapannya.

Terkadang aku diam-diam memandangi wajahnya saat sedang tertidur seperti saat ini, ku elus pipinya dengan lembut. Wajahnya yang damai saja sudah membuatku semakin menyukainya. Tampaknya ia masih di dalam dunia mimpi indahnya, apa ada aku disana? Aku berharap kau pernah memimpikanku, walau hanya sekali. aku sudah sangat senang jika itu sampai terjadi. Setan mana yang telah masuk kedalam tubuhku, ku dekatkan wajahku hingga bibirku mengecup keningnya lama. "Saranghae, Jeon Jung Kook." Ucapku yang pasti tak akan di dengar olehnya. Aku pun pergi menjauh dari kasurnya sebelum ketahuan olehnya, jika aku memandanginya sedari tadi.

**Jungkook POV**

"_Saranghae, Jeon Jung Kook."_

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara seseorang di dalam mimpiku. Tidak terlalu jelas, tapi itu membuat mimpiku langsung berubah total. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi serba putih dan wajah Jimin Hyung muncul di dalam mimpiku. Padahal sebelumnya aku sedang di medan perang untuk melawan para zombie jahat.

Ku buka mataku secara perlahan dan mulai membiasakan cahaya itu masuk ke dalam retina mataku. Aku mengucek kedua mataku, lalu memandangi sekitar kamar. Kubulatkan kedua mataku yang sebelumnya memang sudah bulat, namun kali ini lebih besar. Aku melihat Jimin hyung yang half naked di depan lemari pakaian. Bulir-bulir air itu jatuh dari rambutnya yang basah, lalu mengenai perut ABSnya. Sexy, ucapku dalam hati. Haishh.. Jeon Jung Kook, kau baru saja mengatakan apa? Ya ampun, sadarlah. Bahkan sekarang pipiku terasa panas dan pasti sekarang sudah merah merona. Astaga, ada apa denganmu? Ini masih pagi. Padahal, aku sudah terbiasa melihat Jimin hyung seperti itu. But, now? Oh my goodness, I can't withstand it.

"Jungkook-ah, kau sudah bangun?" Pertanyaan Jimin hyung yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah-hh..eh?"

"Jungkook-ah, kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya lagi.

"A-ah n-ne, b-baru saja hyung." Balasku dengan suara pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja Jimin hyung mendekatiku, "Kenapa suaramu pelan sekali? kau tidak enak badan?" tanyanya sembari menempelkan keningnya dengan keningku. Aku hanya terpaku diam, entahlah tubuhku mendadak tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganku untuk menjauhkan kepalanya. "Tidak panas. Kau masih mengantuk? Tidur saja lagi."Ucapnya lagi dengan lembut, lalu menjauhkan kepalanya.

Ku gelengkan kepalaku, "Ani-yo, hyung." Balasku.

"Baguslah, kupikir kau sakit. Aku sempat khawatir sebelumnya, kau tahu?"

"Ne, mianhae." Ucapku, lalu menatapnya ragu. "Hyung, hemmm... bisa kau pakai pakaianmu?" pintaku sembari tersenyum canggung.

"Oh iya, hampir saja lupa." Ucapnya yang kemudian mengambil pakaiannya di lemari. Bahkan saat menggunakan pakaian saja, Jimin hyung terlihat sangat sexy.

"Jungkook-ah..." panggilnya yang langsung membuyarkan pandanganku.

"Ah, ne?"

"Hyung keluar duluan ne.. Cepatlah mandi, Kookie." Ucap Jimin hyung sembari tersenyum padaku. Kubalas ucapannya dengan anggukkan kepala, lalu ia pun keluar dari tempat ini.

Ku hembuskan nafasku lega, "Astaga, ini sungguh aneh." Erangku. Aku merasa jantungku berdetak kecang saat melihat senyumannya tadi, ini pertama kalinya diriku merasakan hal tersebut dengannya. "Eh tunggu.." Diriku mengerjapkan kedua mataku bingung. Aku memegang keningku sesaat teringat akan sesuatu hal yang hampir terlupakan, kecupan. Yap, aku sempat merasakan ada sebuah kecupan di keningku. Tapi, siapa yang melakukannya? Ya, masa iya para zombie yang ada di mimpiku atau tadi itu... Aishh... ini tidak mungkin!

Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? tidak mungkin itu Jimin hyung, walau itu bisa jadi. Ku gelengkan kepalaku kasar, lalu menepuk kedua pipiku. "Ok, saatnya mandi sekarang." ucapku yang segera berdiri, lalu berjalan ke arah luar kamar.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**Don't forget to comment and review ^^**

**Reply comment from part two**

**Kamong Jjong :** di satuin gak ya? Hemmm... liat aja nanti jalan ceritanya, kekekek. Thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :D

**WT :** hemmm... di satuin gak nih? Liat aja nanti ya jalan ceritanya dan soal namjoon kemana, udah ada jawabannya di part ini. thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :D

**Y. Sunshine : **hemmm... di satukan tidak ya? Lihat saja nanti jalan ceritanya berakhir dimana, kekeke. Thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :D

**Izz sweetcity : **iya, intinya mereka pacara bertiga. Aneh ya! Tapi mau gimana lagi, kekekek.. dan soal bakalan dengan siapa, liat jalan ceritanya nanti bagaimana. Thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :D

**Ochaken : **wah, author juga gak nyangka kalau ceritaku sama persis dengan kisa temanmu semasa smp. Tapi seriusan? Wuooo.. keren. Thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :D

**JSBTS :** yep, rada sedikit egois dan juga rumit kisahnya. /sodorin suga/ Kekek... j-hope jadi ukenya disana. Thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Author** : Hunhun

**Title** : Just another fault and it all about us

**Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance

**Length** : Chapter

**Main Cast** : VGaHope (VSuga / VHope), JiKook, little bit NamJin moment

**Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan

Hai, author publish lagi nih :3 Thanks banget yang waktu itu ada ninggallin jejak di part tiga. Semoga kalian suka di bagian part yang keempat ini, happy reading :D

**NB :** **this story is mine and all cast belongs **

**to their parents & the company**

**.**

**Part four**

**.**

**Author POV**

Seperti biasa, Jin tengah berjalan ke arah dapur dorm. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya sebelum membuka kulkas tersebut. "Ck, tak ada _supplies_ sama sekali. Padahal, baru seminggu yang lalu tersedia, sekarang apa?" Ucap Jin sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka semua sangat gemar 'makan'? Sampai-sampai habis dalam sekejap mata. "Bagaimana nasib perut kami?" Ucap Jin yang tengah meratapi perutnya. Ia tampak tengah berpikir siapa yang akan disuruhnya keluar membeli _supplies_ di supermarket. "Aha! aku tahu siapa orangnya." serunya. Jin pun meninggalkan dapur, lalu berjalan ke arah ruang tamu mencari 'mangsa' yang di maksud.

Tepat sesuai perkiraannya, dua mangsa yang di maksud tengah berlovey dovey (?) di ruang tengah. "Yak, kalian berdua!" Teriak Jin yang sukses membuat mereka berdua berhenti sejenak, namun akhirnya ia di abaikan juga. "Wah, jinjjaro! VHope, kalian mendengar suaraku tidak?" Tanya Jin sembari melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Terpaksa kegiatan mereka berdua berhenti lagi, "Aish.. hyung mengganggu saja, ada apaan sih?" Tanya Taehyung dengan kesal.

"Jin hyung, membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya J-hope dengan lembut.

Jin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Yep, aku membutuhkan pertolongan." Ucapnya mantap. "Daripada kalian menyebarkan virus alien (?) di dorm ini, lebih baik menolongku untuk membeli _supplies_ di supermarket. Kita kehabisan bahan makanan." Pinta Jin.

"Mwo-ya? Kenapa harus kami? Cari yang lain saja, aku malas." Tolak Taehyung sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ck, aku tidak suka kata penolakan dari orang lain."

"Ish.. hyung kejam."

"Biarkan saja! Ikuti perintahku, dan tidak perlu memprotes lagi. Toh, kau tidak sendiri juga. Ada J-hope dan.." Ucapannya sengaja di gantungkan olehnya, ketika ia melihat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Siapa hyung?" tanya J-hope penaran.

"Dan satu lagi... Yoongi-ah." Ucap Jin dengan suara sedikit keras, dan membuat VHope mengikuti arah pandangannya. Sang empu yang merasa namanya di sebut, melihat kearah Jin. "Eh? Wae?" tanyanya bingung.

Jin mengisyaratkan Suga untuk mendekat ke arahnya, "Kemari.. ada tugas untukmu." suruhnya. Suga yang mendengar kata tugas, mencoba kabur darinya. Tapi sayang, Jin telah lebih dulu menarik lengan baju Suga. "Eihh.. kau mau kemana? Ada tugas untukmu." ucapnya.

Suga pun membalikkan kepalanya, "Ish.. apa itu?" tanyanya dengan malas.

"Kau, J-hope, dan Taehyung di tugaskan untuk membelikkan bahan makanan." Ucap Jin.

"Tapi hyung, aku sedang malas keluar." Tolaknya.

"Iya, hyung... cari orang lain saja." Pinta Taehyung.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, pokoknya lakukan perintahku." Ucap Jin final, dan di pastikan tidak ada yang akan menolak lagi. Umpatan-umpatan yang mau di keluarkan, di urungkan oleh mereka. "Sudahlah, Taehyung-ah.. Ikuti saja, perintah Jin hyung." Ucap J-hope lembut. Taehyung menghelakan nafasnya, "Hah.. baiklah, Jin-Monster always be like that." Cibirnya.

Jin membulatkan matanya, "Aku mendengarnya, Kim Tae Hyung." Katanya sembari memberikan kertas panjang yang berisikan bahan-bahan tersebut, entah sejak kapan Jin membuatnya. "Nih barang yang harus di beli." Ucap Jin.

Suga yang menerima kertas tersebut langsung memberikan pautan bibirnya. "Ne, bawel." Cibir Suga.

"Hyung, kami pergi dulu ne." Ucap J-hope sembari menarik Taehyung berdiri. Sang empu dengan malas membangkitkan dirinya berdiri, lalu mengikuti J-hope dari belakang yang kemudian di ikuti oleh Suga.

J-hope dan Taehyung telah lebih dulu jalan ke depan, sedangkan Suga masih jauh di belakang. Taehyung merasakan ada yang tertinggal, maka ia pun membalikkan badannya. Dirinya melihat Suga di belakang sana, lama sekali.. ucapnya dalam hati. Taehyung melangkah kakinya menuju Suga melangkah, ia pun langsung menarik tangan Suga.

Suga yang tadi menundukkan kepalanya, di naikkan olehnya. Ia mengerjapkkan matanya bingung, "Taehyung-ah..." Panggilnya sembari mengikuti langkah Taehyung.

"Kau lama, seperti kakek-kakek... percepat langkahmu! Nanti jika hyung ketinggalan, akan merepotkanku." Ucap Taehyung tanpa beban.

Suga mendenguskan nafasnya kesal, "Ya! Aku bukan kakek-kakek. Tak usah seperti ini, jika kau merasa kerepotan. Lepaskan tanganmu!" bentaknya.

"Berisik hyung!" ucapnya dengan nada datar, namun tidak melepaskan genggamannya. Nmamun sebaliknya, Taehyung semakin memperatkan genggaman tersebut. Suga memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi, "Terserah kamu saja." Ucapnya dan membiarkan Taehyung menarik tangannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan olehnya, senyuman kemenangan terpampang jelas di wajah Taehyung.

.

.

Setelah semua bahan telah terbeli, mereka bertiga pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm. Selama perjalanan, canda dan tawa meliputi mereka berdua. Berdua? Iya hanya dua orang namja tersebut yang menikmatinya. Namun tidak untuk namja yang satunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Suga. Sedari tadi dirinya hanya jalan di samping Taehyung dan tak tertarik dengan perbincangan mereka berdua. Bukan Suga tak mau ikut, tapi hatinya menolak untuk melakukannya. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa, mungkin ia cemburu dengan mereka berdua.

Suga terlihat keberatan saat membawa 3 kantong belanjaan. "Ughh... berat sekali." Gumamnya pelan. Kebetulan sekali indra pendengaran Taehyung sedang tajam, hingga dapat mendengar suara Suga yang sepelan itu. Tanpa komando dari siapapun, ia mengambil kantong belanjaan yang ada di tangan Suga. Belanjaan tersebut dengan mudahnya terlepas begitu saja, "Lemah sekali sih, hyung. Lihat baru begini saja sudah mengeluh." Cibir Taehyung tanpa dosa. Suga seakan-akan ingin memaki Taehyung saat ini juga, tapi ia mengurungkannya. Tidak mungkinkan ia marah-marah di tengah jalan, image cool and cute miliknya bisa runtuh sudah.

"Sesuka hatimu sajalah, terserah apa katamu!" Ucapnya kesal, lalu Suga mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua dibelakang.

J-hope menatap Taehyung setengah kesal, "Taetae-ah... ucapanmu kasar sekali." Cibirnya.

"Wae? Tapi memang benarkan? Dia baru saja mengatakan 'berat', ya aku membantu membawakannya." Ucap Taehyung yang tidak terima dengan ucapan J-hope.

"Ya kalau mau bantu, tidak perlu dengan ucapan seperti itu. Suga hyung juga bisa sakit hati, kau tidak melihatnya apa?"

"Ani, aku tidak melihatnya. Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi."

"Kau itu sama sekali tidak peka dan tak pernah mau mendengar nasehat dari siapapun. Astaga.. mahluk dari mana kamu itu?" Cibir J-hope.

Taehyung menampilkan senyuman idiotnya sembari jemari tangannya menggelitik dagu J-hope. "Ahhh.. mahluk dari hatimu hyung." Ucapnya. J-hope berdecak kesal, "Ck.. gombal!" Ucapnya yang kemudian menginjak kaki Taehyung sedikit keras.

"Ahhh... sakit! Jangan keras-keras dong, sayangku." Ucap Taehyung dengan senyuman bodohnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat menjijikkan, pergi menjauh dariku." Ucap J-hope lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Taehyung.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mereka berdua sama saja, sukanya pergi tanpa pamit." ucapnya. Ia pun akhirnya menyusul J-hope yang sudah jauh di depannya.

.

.

**J-hope POV**

Hujan, hujan, hujan... benar-benar menyebalkan! Padahal hari ini aku berencana keluar, tapi gagal dikarenakan hujan. Ahhh... bosan sekali! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Beres-beres dorm? Pikirku dalam hati. Ku helakan nafasku dengan berat setelah melihat keadaan dorm yang terlihat sedikit Errr... you know what I mean, right?

Aku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka situs _web_ apa saja yang ada di _Google_. Tak ada kerjaan memang, tapi mau apa lagi. Sampai tiba-tiba mataku menangkap suatu _web_ yang cukup menarik menurutku. Setelah membukanya, diriku tak berhenti-hentinya tersenyum saat melihat isi dari _web_ tersebut. Senyumanku terus saja terpampang sembari tanganku menggeser keatas di layar _touchscreen_. Kalian pasti penasaran dengan apa yang kulihat, kan? Kuberitahu ini adalah foto-foto dari para _shiper_. Judulnya menarik juga, all about OTP Bangtan boys. Karena penasaran siapa saja, aku membukanya.

Otot-otot wajahku seakan-akan melemas, sehingga senyuman yang tadi secerah matahari berubah menjadi awan gelap. Sama halnya dengan keadaan di luar sana, hatiku entah kenapa terasa sakit melihat foto-foto tersebut. "Mata tak akan pernah berbohong, bukan? Aku percaya itu." Gumamku sembari melihat foto itu, lalu kututup layar ponselku. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya diriku cemburu akan kedekatannya dengan Suga hyung. Tapi, hal ini juga tidak salah. Bolehkan aku merasa cemburu dengannya? Pikirku.

**Greb..**

Diriku tersentak kaget sesaat seseorang memelukku dari belakang, "Taehyung?" Tebakku. Pelukkan tersebut mengendur, "Bukan dia, tapi ini suga." Ucapnya padaku, lalu duduk di sebelahku. Aku mengerjapkan kelopak mataku berkali-kali yang sedikit heran dengan tindakkannya tadi. Tak biasanya Suga hyung seperti itu.

"Hyung, baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku to the point.

"Ya, tentu saja. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah tidak, hanya heran saja. Tumben sekali kau memelukku seperti tadi."

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Boleh-boleh saja kok." Ucapku sembari tersenyum. Suga hyung memanggukkan kepalanya, "Ohhh..." balasnya.

**Author POV**

Perbincangan yang cukup singkat di akhiri dengan keheningan di antara mereka. Keduanya hanya diam menikmati dunia mereka masing-masing. Gemericik air hujan yang berjatuhan menjadi back sound di dorm tersebut.

"Hoseok-ah, what the reason you love him?" Tanya Suga, setelah memecah kebisuan di antar mereka. J-hope melihat kearah Suga heran, "What are you talking about?" tanyanya balik.

Suga menatap balik J-hope, "Yeah.. What the reason you love him, Taehyung? What's that?"

"I don't know, hyung."

"Eiiii... Really? Can't believe it."

"Seriously, don't know. Why must with the reason to love someone? If you love him/her, just follow your heart. I believe, that heart had never wrong to choose if the person you love was your destiny." Ucap J-hope, sedangkan Suga hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "How about you, hyung?" tanya J-hope.

"Maybe, same with you.." Ucap suga. "Or maybe, can be not." Ucapnya lagi sembari menekuk lututnya yang di gunakannya untuk memangku dagunya di atas.

"Kenapa tidak? Apa ada alasan lain?" tanya J-hope penasaran.

"Tidak ada alasan lagi, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja..."

"Diriku heran, apa yang membuatku bisa mencintainya? Sedangkan jelas-jelas, aku tak pernah merasakan cinta yang di berikannya untukku. Lalu, kenapa aku masih mempertahankannya sebagai kekasihku juga? Padahal kau yang duluan bersamanya." Ucap Suga. "Aku terlihat seperti orang jahat yang merebut kekasih orang lain. Apa aku melepaskanya saja? dan mengembalikan kepemilik awalnya, kau. Toh, tak akan ada yang merasa tersakiti juga bukan?" Ucapnya lagi dengan nada lirih.

"Hyung, kenapa berkata seperti itu?"

"Memangnya kau tak merasa cemburu apa jika aku bersamanya? Dan lagi, hubungan di kita jalani terlihat sangat aneh. Mana ada pacaran bertiga, lucu sekali." Ucapan Suga sukses membuat J-hope tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Jika boleh jujur, dirinya setuju dengan perkataan Suga barusan. Suga tersenyum lirih, "Benarkan, tak akan ada yang mau seperti ini." ucapnya. Ia pun membangkitkan dirinya, lalu berniat meninggalkan J-hope di sana.

"Dia mencintaimu, hyung."

Pergerakan kaki Suga terhenti begitu saja saat mendengar J-hope berucap. "Dia mencintaimu, hyung." Ucap J-hope lagi.

"Jangan membual, j-hope."

"Dia mencintaimu."

"Kubilang, jangan membual."

"Dia mencintaimu." Ucap J-hope yang ke sekian kalinya. "Stop!" erang Suga, lalu ia pun berjalan cepat ke arah kamarnya.

J-hope membalikkan badannya, matanya menatap nanar punggung Suga dari kejauhan. "Hyung percayalah, dia mencintaimu." Ucap J-hope pelan.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback on**

**A few months ago...**

"Really? So, how about him? Did you love him, too?" Tanya J-hope. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat menuntut jawaban dari orang yang ada di depannya. Taehyung terdiam sejenak, mencerna jawaban apa yang harus di lontarkannya keluar.

"Nope, I don't love him. I just like him as my brother." Balas Taehyung.

"What? Brother? Ok, the last question.. Why do you make him to be your boyfriend? When you also have a lover, why?" Tanya J-hope dengan penekanan.

"Because, I want him to be mine."

J-hope terseyum lirih, "You lie to me." ucapnya. J-hope membuang wajahnya ke sembarang arah, ia tak tahan jika harus menatapnya berlama-lama. hal tersebut membuatnya merasakan sesak di dada hingga keulu hati.

"Aku tidak bohong, sungguh." Ucap Taehyung sembari menarik dagu J-hope menghadapnya. "Hyung..." panggilnya. J-hope membuka matanya yang tadi ditutupnya sejenak, "Aku jadi terlihat manusia terbodoh yang pernah ada. Tak akan ada yang seperti diriku, yang dimana membiarkan kekasihnya mempunyai kekasih lagi. Padahal, kita masih pacaran dan kesalahan yang pernah ada adalah aku tetap mencintaimu." Ucap J-hope.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan J-hope, bulir-bulir air tersebut terjatuh dengan perlahan dari pelupuk matanya. Taehyung mengambil satu buah Strawberry di atas meja dapur dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut J-hope. "Tadi hyung bilang lapar'kan'. Nih makan dulu, jangan menangis seperti itu dong." Ucapnya yang bermaksud untuk menghibur J-hope. Taehyung cukup mengenal J-hope, terlebih di saat ia tengah bersedih.

J-hope tersentak sesaat, lalu mengambil kembali buah tersebut yang ada di mulutnya tadi. "Aku tidak lapar, makan saja sendiri sana." Ucapnya kesal sembari memasukkan buah itu kedalam mulut Taehyung. Ia berusaha keluar dari kurungan lengan Taehyung, "Awas.. Kim Tae Hyung." Bentaknya.

Taehyung tidak membiarkan J-hope begitu saja, "Tapi mau makannya bersamamu." Godanya. Ia menarik paksa tekuk leher J-hope agar mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Strawberry yang ada di mulutnya, di masukkan kembali ke dalam mulut J-hope. Sang empu terkejut, ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Taehyung untuk menjauh darinya. Taehyung tidak memperdulikan penolakkan dari J-hope, dirinya dengan sengaja memasukkan buah itu semakin dalam. Entah gigi atau lidah siapa yang bermain didalam, buah tersebut telah terkunyah habis. J-hope hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Taehyung bermain di dalam sembari memasukkan buah Strawberry itu lagi ke mulutnya.

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**Don't forget to comment and review ~^^**

**Reply comment from part three **

**tifagyeomi97 : **yep, ini rumit dan sedikit errrr... you know lah ~~" kekeke.. nanti pasangannya berganti dong? #eh!? *abaikan* thanks yah udah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**JSBTS : **jangan dong, nanti author sama siapa kalau suga ke kamu? /lupakan/ thanks yah da dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**WT :** sakit itu disini /nunjuk dada kiri/ T-T kekekek... jin kan _kitchen lovers_ (?) thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Izz sweetcity : **suga bakan sama siapa ya nanti? Hemm... lihat nanti, ne! Hehe thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**XVlove : **yaeee~~ \(^o^)/ tak apalah, sesekali V yang jadi semenya :D thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Kamong Jjong : **cari pasangan lain? Eummm... lihat nanti yaa~~ mereka pernah kok bersama. Hehehe.. thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Author** : Hunhun

**Title** : Just another fault and it all about us

**Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance

**Length** : Chapter

**Main Cast** : VGaHope (VSuga / VHope), JiKook, little bit NamJin moment

**Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan

Hai, author publish lagi nih :3 Thanks banget yang waktu itu ada ninggallin jejak dan baca di part empat. Semoga kalian suka di part yang kelima ini, happy reading :D

**NB :** **this story is mine and all cast belongs **

**to their parents & the company**

**.**

**Part five**

**.**

**Taehyung POV**

**Hoammm...**

Kurenggangkan otot-ototku yang terasa sedikit kaku sehabis bangun tidur. Di cuaca seperti ini, memang paling enak buat tidur. Dingin dan nyaman, menurutku. Diriku membangkitkan tubuhku dari atas kasur, lalu berjalan dengan malas menuju ke arah pintu kamar. Saat tanganku menggapai gagang pintu tersebut, tiba-tiba saja...

**Braakkk..**

Daun pintu itu telah terbuka lebih dulu dengan sangat kecang, sampai teganya mengenai keningku yang indah ini. Tubuhku langsung terjatuh di lantai dengan tidak layak. "Waaaa.. Taehyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya. Aku tahu siapa suara tersebut, diriku sengaja membuatnya panik dengan berpura-pura pingsan.

"Heiii... kau pingsan? Astaga, bagiamana ini?" Ucapnya yang tedengar panik. Rasanya ingin tertawa, tapi aku berusaha menahannya. "Taehyung-ah, sadarlah. Jangan membuatku panik." Ucapnya lagi sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan pipiku, namun diriku tetap memejamkan mataku. Aku dapat merasakan kini jemari tangannya mengelus keningku dengan lembut, dan hal ini membuatku terasa nyaman. "Ahhh.. sampai memar begini lagi, pasti sakit." ucapnya. Ketika ia akan mengangkat tubuhku, diriku menarik tangannya hingga dirinya terjatuh ke dalam dekapanku.

"Iya, ini sangat sakit." Ucapku yang masih dengan mata tertutup. Ia menjauhkkan tubuhnya dariku, "Kau mengerjaiku. Ini tidak lucu, Taehyung." Ucapnya. Aku membuka mataku, lalu kutatap wajahnya yang kesal itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Habis kau mudah dikerjai, hyung."

"Yak, kamu! Haishh.. sia-sia tadi aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Jika tahu begini, kubiarkan saja tadi pintu itu semakin membuat keningmu lebih memar lebih parah." Ucapnya dengan ketus.

Baru ia akan menjauhkan tubuhnya lagi, diriku menahan lengannya. "Mianhae-yo, Suga hyung. Aku hanya bercanda tadi, tapi keningku sungguh sangat sakit." Ucapku.

Ia melihatku ragu-ragu, "Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku lagi, kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk kecil tanda bahwa ini benar-benar sakit. "Maaf, aku tadi tidak sengaja membuka pintunya dengan kencang. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak tahu jika kamu ada di depan pintu." Ucap Suga hyung, "Apa masih sakit? Jika iya, aku akan mengambilkan obat untukmu." ucapnya lagi sembari mengelus keningku yang memar.

Aku tersenyum penuh arti, "Ani-yo.. aku tidak membutuhkannya, berikan yang lain." balasku.

"Eh, kau membutuhkan apa selain obat?" tanyanya.

"Kecupan." Ucapku sembari tersenyum.

**Cup...**

Diriku mengerjapkan mataku kaget sesaat sebuah kecupan di mendarat di keningku. "Tuh sudahkan, semoga sembuh." Ucap Suga hyung malu-malu. Senyuman di wajahku semakin mengembang, "Kenapa hanya dikening, disini juga dong." Ucapku sembari menunjuk bibirku.

"Dasar pervert! Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Dan lagi, memarnyakan di keningmu."

"Ahhh.. I see. Jadi kalau di bibir, kau baru mau ya! Ok, lain kali akan kubuat bibirku memar agar kau mau melakukkannya." Ucapku asal.

"Dasar gila, namja pervert." Cibirnya padaku. Suga hyung baru saja akan menjuhkan tubuhnya lagi dariku, tapi aku menarik tangannya dan menempelkan bibirku tepat di bibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan, namun mampu membuatku tak ingin melepasnya.

**Author POV**

**Ekhem... **

Tiba-tiba sebuah deheman yang berat, membuat kegiatan mereka terganggu. "Disana ada kasur, kenapa kalian memilih di lantai sih?" Tanya Namjoon yang keheranan melihat mereka berdua di lantai. Suga menjauhkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Taehyung, lalu segera berdiri tegak. "Aku keluar dulu, bye." Ucap Suga yang kemudian keluar dari kamar ini.

Taehyung pun membangkitkan tubuhnya, "Ish.. hyung mengganggu saja!" ucapnya kesal.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ya ampun.. santai saja dong." Ucap Namjoon.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?"

Namjoon berjalan ke arah meja, "Aku mau mengambil headsetku, apa tidak boleh?" ucapnya. Setelah mendapatkannya, Ia pun mengambil barang yang dicarinya. "Oh.. btw, keningmu kenapa? Sampai memar begitu, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" Tanya Namjoon sembari menaikan alisnya. Taehyung memutarkan bola matanya dengan malas. "Tidak melakukan apapun, ini gara-gara pintu sialan itu yang membuat keningku begini." Ucap Taehyung sembari memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa centi.

Namjoon yang mendengarnya, langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahahahaha... jadi hanya gara-gara pintu! Kasihan sekali uri Taehyung-ie. Yang sabar ya nak, ptthh.." Ucap Namjoon sembari menahan tawanya, Namun sia-sia saja ia melakukannya.

"Namjoon hyung, kau tega terhadapku. Ini sakit tahu, kau malah tertawa."

"Hahahaha... habis terdengar konyol. Apa perlu pintu ini kuberi paku agar memperindah memar di keningmu pthh.." Canda Namjoon sembari menahan tawanya.

"Yak~! hyung."

"Sudah ya, bye Taetae." Ucap Namjoon yang langsung keluar begitu saja, namun tawanya masih terdengar jelas. "Hyung menyebalkan, Awas saja nanti." Gumam Taehyung.

"Ahh... masih sakit ternyata." Rintih Taehyung sembari memegang keningnya, lalu ia menggerakkan jemarinya turun mengenai bibirnya sendiri. "Tapi, dipikir-pikir lagi ini menguntungkan juga. Setidaknya aku mendapatkan dua kecupan darinya." Ucapnya. Senyuman di wajahnya tak lepas sedari tadi, dirinya masih dapat merasakan bibir ramyun milik Suga yang menurutnya sangat manis layaknya gula.

.

.

Hari-hari yang begitu berat bagi Bangtan telah berlalu, mereka semua baru saja kembali dari LA. Selama disana mereka belajar banyak hal, terutama musik bergenre hip-hop yang merupakan style BTS. Lelah? Itu sudah pasti, tapi mereka semua menikmatinya. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga harus pergi lagi kebeberapa tempat di luar Korea. Saat yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu sejak lama, free job. Para member mulai menyibukkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, ada yang keluar dengan keluarga maupun ke gedung Bighit. Namun berbeda dengan kedua namja yang setia di dorm tersebut. Tak ada niatan satupun untuk keluar, walau hanya sekedar jalan sebentar.

Jimin baru menyelesaikan acara masaknya di dapur, ia pun keluar sambil membawa beberapa potong Sandwich keruang tengah. Kebetulan tak ada makanan di dorm, setidaknya Sandwich yang dibuatnya cukup untuk mengisi perut mereka berdua. "Jungkook-ah, geser tanganmu sedikit." Ucap Jimin saat akan menaruh piring tersebut di atas meja. Tangan jungkook di geserkanya sedikit dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. "Yaeee... makanan~" Girangnya. Dengan gerak cepat, Jungkook mengambil sepotong sandwich yang kemudian di masukkan kedalam mulutnya. Jimin yang melihat Jungkook makan dengan girang, membuat dirinya merasa senang. Ya walau tingkat masakannya tidak sebanding dengan Jin, tapi menurutnya kemampuannya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" Tanya Jimin yang penuh harap. Jungkook yang telah habis memakan Sandwich tersebut, mengambil sepotong lagi. Ia mengangguk lucu, "Yep, enak sekali." ucapnya sebelum akhirnya memakan Sandwich tersebut. Jimin menepuk kepala Jungkook pelan, "Makanlah yang banyak, masih sisa beberapa potong di dapur." Ucapnya. Jungkook tersenyum sebagai balasannya, Jimin pun mengambil Sandwich tersebut. Setelah acara makan siang telah selesai, mereka berdua memilih untuk membuka TV. Siapa tahu hari ini ada acara yang bagus untuk di tonton. Sudah bergonta-ganti chanel TV, namun tak ada satu acara pun yang bagus. Sampai satu acara TV yang cukup menarik perhatian, K-drama. Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menonton drama tersebut.

"Jimin hyung..." Panggil Jungkook tiba-tiba dengan matanya yang tetap tertuju pada layar TV.

"Ne, wae?"

"Hyung..."

"Hemmm..."

"Jimin hyung..." Panggil Jungkook yang ke tiga kalinya. "Wae, Kookie-ah?" Tanya Jimin yang matanya masih fokus dengan layar TV.

"Aku ingin pacaran." Ucapnya dengan sangat pelan. Suara yang masuk, terdengar samar-samar ke dalam telinga Jimin. "Eh? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Jimin sembari menatap Jungkook yang ada disampingnya. Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya, "Aku ingin pacaran hyung." Ucapnya. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Eoh.. kenapa tiba-tiba kau bicara hal seperti itu?" tanyanya. Ia sedikit kebingungan dengan ucapan Jungkook. Karena, ini adalah hal yang tak biasa di bicarakan oleh dirinya.

Jungkook menekuk lututnya hingga sebatas dagu, "Entahlah hyung, hanya ingin saja." ucapnya. Di taruhkannnya dagu tersebut di atas lutut dengan mata yang terfokuskan oleh layar TV. Jimin yang awalnya tidak begitu mengerti ada apa dengan ucapannya pun akhirnya tahu sebab Jungkook seperti itu. Ia mengambil remote TV, lalu di matikan secara langsung tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu.

Jungkook berdecak sebal, "Ck.. hyung, kenapa dimatikan? Dramanya sebentar lagi selesai." Ucapnya.

"Pasti karena drama itu, kau jadi berbicara seperti tadi." Ucap Jimin yang mulai dengan argumentnya. Jungkook menatap Jimin kesal, "Sok tahu! tidak ada hubungannya dengan drama itu. Aku memang tidak tahu kenapa sangat ingin pacaran." Ucapnya. Sebenarnya apa yang di ucapkan Jimin barusan memang benar, tapi sebagian lagi salah. Entahlah sulit di jelaskan bagi seorang namja yang masih berusia tujuh belas tahun.

"Sudahlah, jangan berbohong padaku. Hyung dulu juga pernah mengalami hal yang seperti itu, asal kau mau tahu." Ucap Jimin sambil menepuk pelan punggung Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, lalu membalikkan posisi duduknya manghadap Jimin. "Hyung juga pernah seperti itu?" tanyanya. Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Tuh kan benar yang kukatakan barusan, jangan malu-malu terhadapku." Ucapnya. Jungkook menyipitkan matanya, "Hyung, jawab pertanyaanku dulu." Pintanya.

"Iya, pernah."

"Siapa orangnya hyung? Wanita atau laki-laki? Tinggi atau pendek? Cantik atau tampan?" Tanya Jungkook yang beruntun tanpa henti. Jimin terkekeh ringan, "Aigoo... Kookie-ah, tanyanya satu per satu. Hyung akan kesulitan untuk menjawab." Ucap Jimin, sedangkan Jungkook hanya menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Dia sama sepertiku, berwajah tampan tapi terkadang sangat megemaskan, ia lebih tinggi dariku, dan masih banyak lagi untuk di diskripsikan." Ucap Jimin.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya, "Oh begitu, hyung pasti sangat menyukainya." Ucapnya. "Iya, sangat suka. Ah.. ani, lebih tepatnya mencintainya." Ucap jimin sembari tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued **

**Don't foget to comment and review ~^^**

**Reply comment from part four**

**WT : **hahaha ha. ha. ha. ~~" kasihan taehyungnya nih T-T kan j-hope jadi ukenya!? And for suga... hem! Kekekke.. thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :D

**Kamong Jjong : **wah, kayak karungin beras aja!? Nanti aku gimana dong /abaikan/ Heheheh... thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :D

**Izz sweetcity : **tak apa, yang penting jangan bingung di jalan yahh!? #justkid hehehe... thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :D

**tifagyeomi97 : **aigooo.. jangan di timpukkin si alien, mang dia kayak gitu!? Ckckck.. sayang jimin lebih ke kookie hehehe.. thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :D

**JSBTS :** waduh, kurang panjang? Ok, soon author panjangin deh. Nyesek tuh disini /nunjuk dada tengah/ hehehe... thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Author** : Hunhun

**Title** : Just another fault and it all about us

**Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance

**Length** : Chapter

**Main Cast** : VGaHope (VSuga / VHope), JiKook, little bit NamJin moment

**Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan

Hai, author publish lagi nih :3 Thanks banget yang waktu itu ada ninggallin jejak dan baca di part lima. Semoga kalian suka di part yang keenam ini, happy reading :D

**NB :** **this story is mine and all cast belongs **

**to their parents & the company**

**.**

**Part six**

**.**

**Jimin POV**

"Hyung..." panggilnya.

"Hemmm..."

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa orangnya? Apa aku mengenalnya?" pertanyaannya barusan membuatku berpikir untuk kedua kalinya. Apa diriku berkata jujur saja, jika orangnya adalah dia. Tapi, aku takut jika nanti ia malah menjauhiku setelah mengetahuinya. "Kau sangat ingin tahu?" tanyaku penasaran. Kulihat ia mengangguk kepalanya dan kuyakin dirinya sangat ingin tahu. Aku menarik nafasku sebelum berucap, "Rahasia."

"Aihh... hyung, jaebal beritahu aku." Ucapnya sembari menggoyangkan tanganku. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang seperti meminta mainan baru. "Ani-yo, kau juga akan tahu nanti." Ucapku.

"Kapan?"

"Entahlah, mungkin masih sangat lama."

"Eoh Aneh? Kalau begitu, apa hyung sudah menyatakan perasaanmu ke orang tersebut?" Tanyanya lagi. Sungguh kenapa dia hari ini? pasti gara-gara drama sialan itu yang membuat otaknya rusak.

"Belum."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, tak mungkin aku mendapatkannya." Ucapku.

Kulihat kepalanya di miringkan tanda tidak mengerti, "Uumm.. wae?" tanyanya. Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan, "Karena.. dia tidak mencintaiku, Jungkook-ah." Ucapku.

"Apa dia tahu perasaan hyung yang sebenarnya?"

"Tidak sama sekali, aku tak pernah memberitahukannya."

"Huh... hyung, kau itu selalu saja ber-argument sendiri. Bagaimana caranya kau tahu perasaan yang sesungguhnya, jika hyung saja tidak memberitahukan hal ini padanya." Ucapnya dengan kesal. Sekali lagi aku mengembusakn nafasku, "Untuk apa aku memberitahukannya, jika dirinya saja mencintai orang lain." Ucapku sembari manatapnya dalam. "Ahh... mianhae, aku tidak tahu kalau itu sebabnya." Sesalnya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai balasannya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia menaruhkan kepalanya di atas pahaku, "Nasib kita sama, hyung. Aku dengan Jin hyung dan kamu dengan 'dia', siapalah itu aku tak tahu orangnya." ucapnya sembari memejamkan mata indahnya, '_Dia adalah kamu, Kookie-ah_.'

"Kamu masih mengharapkannya?" tanyaku yang sebenarnya hanya basa-basi, karena aku tahu pasti apa jawabannya."Sedikit banyak, aku masih mengharapkannya." Ucapnya, benarkan apa yang kuperkirakan.

"Tapi, dia sud-"

"Iya aku tahu. Tak perlu di kasih tahu, diriku cukup tahu jika aku tidak mungkin untuk mendapatkannya." Ucapnya yang terdengar sangat lirih. Hatiku tak pernah tahan mendengar suaranya yang seperti itu. "Hyung, apa kau juga sama denganku?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, aku masih sangat mengharapkannya sampai detik ini." Ucapku pelan. Ia membuka matanya, "Kejarlah dia, aku yakin suatu saat nanti ia akan mencintaimu." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Kuharap ucapanmu jadi kenyataan."

"Itu harus, aku yakin bila orang tersebut akan sangat menyesal bila menolak ketulusan cinta yang hyung berikan."

"Kau yakin sekali."

"Tentu saja. Karena, aku percaya dia akan bahagia bila bersama hyung."

Ucapanya barusan, entah mengapa membuat hatiku bercampur antara senang dan sedih. Senang karena ia mengatakan akan bahagia bila bersamaku dan sedih disaat aku menyadari jika dirinya beranggapan orang yang kumasud adalah orang lain. "Hwaiting, hyung." Ucapnya lagi sembari memberikan semangat untukku.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Gomawo."

"Hemmm... hyung, aku mau tidur." Ucapnya yang kembali memejamkan matanya. "Bangun dan tidur dikamar sekarang" Usirku.

"Tidak mau.. paha hyung terlalu empuk untuk di lewat, sudah ya aku tidur dulu." Pamitnya sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur. Akhirnya aku merelakan pahaku dijadikan bantal kepalanya, "Tidur yang nyenyak, Kookie-ah." Ucapku sembari membenarkan surai rambutnya yang menutupi matanya.

Kupandang wajahnya selama beberapa menit, menggemaskan. Senyuman yang kutunjukkan tadi berubah secara perlahan. Kulihat dirinya lekat-lekat, "Jungkook-ah, did you not realize what I mean?" gumamku. Apa kau tidak peka sama sekali? Oh ayolah, Kookie sadarilah jika aku mencintaimu. Rasanya aku ingin menendang jauh-jauh Jin hyung dari hatimu dan membuatku berada di dalamnya. Ku hembuskan nafasku lagi yang untuk kesekian kalinya. Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang jika orang yang kumaksud adalah kamu, Jeon Jung Kook. Tapi bila aku melakukannya, kau akan menjauhiku'kan'? Aku yakin itu. Jika itu sampai benar terjadi, maka hubungan perteman kita akan terasa canggung dan aku tidak mau itu. Biarlah, cintaku menjadi sebuah rahasia yang tak perlu kamu ketahui.

.

.

**Author POV**

Jin sedari tadi telah berada di dapur, acara masak-memasak sudah menjadi rutinitas paginya di dorm ini. Bila Jin sudah sibuk dengan masaknya maka ia pasti sudah masuk ke dalam dunianya sendiri. Bahkan dirinya tak menyadari bila seseorang berada di dalam dapur, orang tersebut tengah memperhatikannya. Cukup lama ia berada di dapur, akhirnya dirinya mendekati Jin yang tengah mengaduk kuah sup.

**Greb..**

Jin sedikit tersentak akan kehadiran orang tersebut yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. "Namjoon?" Tanyanya, takut ia salah menebak walau selama ini Jin selalu benar. Orang tersebut tidak membalas ucapan Jin, ia menaruhkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Jin. "Bukan, ini Jungkook." Ucapnya.

Jin memutarkan matanya dengan malas, "Oh ayolah.. aku juga bisa membedakan 'suaranya' dengan 'suaramu', Kim Nam Joon." Ucapnya yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya. Orang tersebut hanya terkekeh pelan, "_Who knows_ selama beberapa hari aku tidak kembali ke dorm, kamu jadi lupa dengan suaraku" Ucap Namjoon.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa, mana mungkin bisa. Kamu itu ada-ada saja." Ucap Jin sembari menggelangkan kepalanya. Namjoon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku merindukanmu, _baby_." ucapnya sembari memberikan kecupan di pipi kanan Jin.

Jin menghentikkan pergerakkan tangannya, lalu menatap Namjoon sejenak sembari tersenyum manis dengan rona merah dipipinya. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Joon-ah." Setelah itu, Jin pun kembali dengan masakan tersebut. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Jin mengambil sendok makan lalu menyendokkannya kedalam kuah sup. Sendok yang berisi kuah tersebut, di berikannya ke hadapan Namjoon sembari ia meniupkannya agar tidak panas.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah Jin, Namjoon pun dengan nurut membuka mulutnya. Ia menyeruput kuah tersebut dan mulai meresapi rasanya. "Bagaimana? Sudah pas?" Tanya Jin. Namjoon mengkerutkan keningnya, yang tak lama sebuah senyuman jahil terpampang di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang hyung."

"Eoh, seriusan? Apa yang kurang?"

"Hemm... kurasa, kau kurang menaruh gula di dalamnya." Ucapan Namjoon membuat kening Jin berkerut. Gula? Untuk apa? Tumben sekali, pikir Jin dalam hati. "Kau kepedasan? Ya sudah, aku tambahkan lagi gulanya." Ucap Jin yang kemudian mengambil kotak penyimpanan gula. Akan tetapi Namjoon mengambil kotak tersebut, lalu menaruhnya kembali ke tempat asal. Ia membalikkan tubuh Jin hingga mereka berdua kembali berhadapan, "Tidak perlu." Ucapnya. Jin semakin mengkerutkan keningnya. "Eh, tapi tadi kamu bilang kurang gulany. Kenapa sekarang bilang tidak perlu?" tanyanya bingung.

Senyuman jahil Namjoon semakin jelas terpampang. "Karena, gula yang kubutuhkan ada di tempat seperti ini." Ucapnya. Namjoon dengan gerak cepat mengecup bibir pink Jin dan memberikan sedikit lumatan kecil. Awalnya jin kaget akibat serangan Namjoon yang tiba-tiba, namun akhirnya ia pun membalas ciuman tersebut.

Namjoon pun melepaskan tautan bibirnya, "As sweet as sugar, I like it so much." Ucapan Namjoon cukup sukses membuat pipi Jin berubah menjadi merah merona. Jin menepuk pelan dada Namjoon, "Gombal! Awas, aku mau mematikan kompornya." Usir Jin, lalu membalikkan badannya. Namjoon terkekeh lalu melepaskan pelukkannya, lalu berdiri di samping Jin.

"Hyung, ini masih jam 5 pagi- tapi kenapa kamu sudah ada di sini?" Tanya Namjoon yang penasaran. "Tadi aku kebangun, jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi." Ucap Jin sembari memindahkan makanan tersebut kedalam mangkuk besar.

"Oh begitu."

"Namjoon-ah, kau pasti belum makan dari semalam." Ucap Jin. Ia menaruh mangkuk besar tersebut di meja dapur, lalu mangambil mangkuk yang lebih kecil. Jin menyendokkan kuap sup tersebut ke dalam mangkuk kecil, setelah itu ia berikan ke hadapan Namjoon. "Aku yakin jika kamu pasti lapar, makanlah. Aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit nantinya hanya gara-gara kurang makan." Ucapnya lagi.

Dimple-dimple Namjoon terlihat sangat jelas saat ia tersenyum. "Kau memang hal paling terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, setelah kedua orangtuaku tentunya. Dan, kamu membuatku semakin tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu." Ucapnya tulus. "Manhi manhi saranghae, Jin _baby_."

"Nado, Joon _baby_." Ucap Jin sembari tersenyum manis, "Sudah makan sana." suruhnya. Namjoon mengambil mangkuk tersebut setelah ia berhasil mencuri satu kecupan lagi di bibir Jin. "Ne arraseo." Ucap Namjoon. Jin hanya bisa terseyum kecil dan jangan lupa dengan pipinya yang semerah _Fuji apple_.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**Don't forget to comment and review ~^^**

**Reply comment from part five**

**WT : **eiihh... bukan geli tapi sweet #maksa ~~" yep, aku terinspirasi dari vlog mereka soal sandwinchnya kekeke... thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**XVlove : **wah, kependekkan ya? Hemm.. di part berikutnya aku usahakan panjangan dikit ya. Kekeke... thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Kamong Jjong : **hahahaha... kasian uri taehyung :3 thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Ochaken : **/lempar jimin ke kamu/ hahaha... kasihan dong kalau namjoon di kroyok sama JinGa ~~" hem.. lain kali ya kalau bisa author buat yang threesomenya namjinga, tidak menjanjikan loh tapi moga aja / Thanks ya dah di baca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Littlesugar : **kekeke... thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**tifagyeomi97 : **masih kurang momentnya nih? Hemm... di part berikutnya aku usahakan lebih banyak, ok? Soal move on, temukan jawabannya di part ini atau mungkin berikutnya hehehe.. thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**JSBTS : **ya akhirnya yaaaa~~ hahaha... happy end gak ya? Vga nya bersatu gak nih? Hemmm.. liat aja jalan ceritanya. Thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Izz sweetcity : **kekeke... thanks dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*


	7. Chapter 7

**Author** : Hunhun

**Title** : Just another fault and it all about us

**Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance

**Length** : Chapter

**Main Cast** : VGaHope (VSuga / VHope), JiKook, little bit NamJin moment

**Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan

Hai, author publish lagi nih :3 Thanks banget yang waktu itu ada ninggallin jejak dan baca di part enam. Semoga kalian suka di part yang ketujuh ini, happy reading :D

**NB :** **this story is mine and all cast belongs **

**to their parents & the company**

**.**

**Part seven**

**.**

**At practice room**

"Cukup." Ucap sang _choreo_ dengan nada bicaranya yang tegas, ia mematikan lagu tersebut. Semua member pun menghentikan tariannya, dan menatap ke arah sang pelatih.

"Ada apa dengan kalian akhir-akhir ini? Semua gerakan kalian terlihat sangat kacau, ada yang begini ya nanti begitu." Ucap sang _choreo_. "Kau suga, apa kau sedang sakit? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, dan kamu pasti tahu ini akan memperburuk keadaan." Ucapnya dengan tegas.

Suga menundukkan kepalanya, "Mianhae-yo hyung, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya." ucapnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, "Kali ini aku memaafkanmu, tapi tidak untuk lain hari. Dan kau juga Jungkook. Kau tahu? dari semua member, kamu yang paling banyak salah sedari tadi. Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan, hah? Kamu sama sekali tidak konsentrasi dan selalu saja tertinggal." Ucapnya sembari manatap Jungkook. Orang yang di tatap menundukkan kepalanya kearah bawah, "Mianhae hyung, jeongmal mian." Ucap Jungkook pelan.

"Suramu pelan sekali, kau sakit?"

"Hemmm.. sedikit."

Sang _choreo_ mendenguskan nafasnya, "Ya sudah, latihannya cukup sampai disini. Aku tahu kalian semua pasti sudah lelah jadi kuberikan kalian semua waktu selama dua hari untuk mengembalikan stamina kalian. Jadi tolong pergunakan waktu dengan baik, dan seorang _leader_ seharausnya mengingatkan para membernya bukan begitu Namjoon?" Tanyanya. Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hemm... mian, aku mengerti." Balasnya. Setelah itu sang _choreo_ pun meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Jimin mendekati Jungkook yang masih menundukan kepalanya, "Jungkook-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sembari menepuk pelan punggung Jungkook. Sang empu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau yakin? Apa kau tidak enak badan?" tanyanya lagi dan jawabannya hanya sebuah anggukkan kepala.

"Kalian pulanglah dulu." Ucap Namjoon.

"Kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Jin.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, ada urusan yang harus kulakukan. Kalian pasti lelah, aku tahu itu. Jadi pulanglah duluan." ucapnya.

"Tapi, Nam-"

Namjoon menempelkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Jin."Sstt... tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi tak perlu menungguku pulang ke dorm." ucapnya. Jin mau tidak mau mengiyakan permintaan Namjoon padanya. "Hem, jangan terlalu larut pulangnya." Ucap Jin. Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Aku ikut denganmu, Namjoon." Ucap Suga tiba-tiba. Baru saja Namjoon akan mengeluarkan kata penolakan, suga telah lebih dulu berkata sesuatu. "Jangan pernah melarangku, pokoknya ini fixs." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada datar.

"Terserah, hyung saja." Balas Namjoon, Akhirnya kelima member pun kembali ke dorm. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Taehyung sempat melihat kearah Suga dan orang yang di tatap membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah. Taehyung mendenguskan nafasnya kesal, lalu ia pun menyusul kelima member tersebut.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun di salah satu ruangan gedung Bighit masih terang oleh cahaya lampu. Namjoon yang tengah membereskan dokumen-dokumen lagu, melirik ke arah dimana suga duduk sekarang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jika kalian sedang ada masalah, tolong di selesaikan secepatnya." Ucap Namjoon tanpa melihatnya. Suga pun menghentikan kegiatan tulis menulis di atas kertas. "Masalah? Dengannya? Itu tidak mungkin bisa secepat yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Suga datar.

Namjoon yang telah selesai beres-beres, mendekati tempat Suga duduk. "Ya ampun hyung, kau itu terlalu kekanakan." Cibirnya.

"Kuberitahu Namjoon, aku tidak seperti itu. Dia yang selalu mencari masalah denganku, bukan aku yang memulainya."

"Tapi tetap sajakan, harus di selesaikan."

"Kuberitahu yang sesungguhnya, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Kamu pikir ini kemauanku? Tentu tidak. Tapi... argghhh, tapi dianya yang selalu seperti itu. Bila kau yang berada di posisiku, apa yang harus kau lakukan hah? Tolong mengertilah perasaanku juga, aku sudah cukup sangat kacau. Please, Namjoon."

"Terserah mau itu siapa yang memulai masalah di antara kalian, aku tidak peduli. Aku tahu persaanmu hyung, tapi tolong jangan membuat ini menjadi alasanmu untuk tidak bersemangat dalam menari. Kau tahu, ini akan sangat menyulitkan kita nantinya. Terutama diriku, kasihanilah _leader_mu ini hyung. Please, hyung." Pinta Namjoon yang masih menahan emosinya.

Suga memutarkan bola matanya, "Akan kuusahakan." Balasnya.

"Bukan diusahakan, tapi harus." Ucap Namjoon yang sedikit menuntut.

"Iya aku tahu, bisa kita tidak membahas ini lagi? Aku muak mendengarnya." Ucap Suga kesal.

"Ok, fine. Tapi kuperingati sekali lagi, kontrol emosimu hyung. Di mohon dengan sangat." Ucap Namjoon. Setelah perbincangan yang diselimuti perdebatan kecil itu, mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm.

**Jungkook POV**

Diriku sedari tadi mencoba untuk tidur kembali, namun selalu saja gagal. Kulihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka 12 malam. "Baru jam segitu, astaga. Ayo Jungkook, pejamkan matamu dan tidur." Gumamku pelan. Ke gerakkan badanku kesana kemari dengan gusar, tapi ini hanya semakin membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Layaknya sebuah lagu melankolik yang berputar di otakku dan membawaku kembali ke satu minggu lalu. Aku sangat menyesal bila harus mengingatnya kembali. Diriku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka bedua di dapur saat itu, bukan itu saja bahkan aku melihat apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Kenapa aku tidak pergi saja saat itu? betapa bodohnya aku ini. Dan lihat sekarang, hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Entah kenapa rasanya masih sampai sekarang. Jika boleh jujur, hal tersebut pertama kali aku melihat Jin hyung berciuman dengannya. Oh God, it's very sick. Bahkan disaat itu aku sempat sulit bernafas, hanya karena kejadian itu.

Kuhelakan nafasku panjang, "Wae-yo? Kenapa bukan aku yang bersamanya?" gumamku. Ku bangkitkan tubuhku dari atas kasur. Manik mataku melihat ke arah Jimin hyung, diriku berniat untuk membangunkannya. Namun aku tidak tega melakukannya, sedari tadi ia menjagaku dan aku yakin dirinya belum lama tertidur. Aku pun berjalan keluar untuk mencari udara segar.

"Jungkook-ah, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Tiba-tiba saja suara Jin hyung mengagetkanku, ku balikkan badanku kebelakang. "Ani, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur saja. Kau sendiri hyung?" tanyaku balik.

"Oh, aku baru saja mengurusinya makan. Kembalilah tidur, ini sudah tengah malam."

Kutahan tangannya saat akan pergi meninggalkanku disini, "Hyung.. bisa temani aku disini sebentar?" pintaku. Tiba-tiba saja tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya.

"Baiklah, akan kutemani." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Senyumannya yang manis seperti menghipnotis diriku.

Kami pun duduk di ruang tengah yang di temani oleh cahaya bulan. Tak ada percakapan di antara kami, aku sendiri aja tidak tahu kenapa memintanya menemaniku di sini. Kupandangi wajahnya dari samping, tampan. Jin hyung memang cocok di posisikan sebagai _visual_ BTS. Wajah dan postur tubuhnya sangat pas, terkadang aku menginginkanya juga. Dari itu semua yang kuinginkan hanya satu, yaitu hatinya. Tapi apa dayanya bila hatinya telah ditempati oleh yang lain. Apa aku nyatakan saja perasaanku sekarang? tapi aku terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Akan tetapi, aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan ini semua sendirian.

"Jin hyung..."

"Hemmm..."

"Namjoon hyung dan Suga hyung sudah kembali ke dorm?" Tanyaku basa-basi.

"Belum lama pulang, ya sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Ada apa?" Tanyanya padaku. Kugelengkan kepalaku, "Tidak ada, hanya ingin tahu saja." balasku.

"Oh.."

Hening sesaat di antara kami sebelum aku kembali memanggilnya, "Hyung.."

"Ne, wae?"

Ku tarik nafasku dalam, "Euhmmm... aku menyukai seseorang, hyung." Ucapku sembari menatap kearahnya. Kulihat matanya setengah membulat tak percaya, "Benarkah? Wah.. uri Kookie sudah besar sekarang. Aigoo... jadi gara-gara ini kau tadi sampai tidak konsentrasi, ck." ucapnya sembari mengacak pelan rambutku, Diriku hanya tersenyum tipis. "Siapa orangnya? Apa hyung mengenalnya? Atau.. jangan bilang dia itu Jimin." Ucapnya dengan nada yang seperti menggodaku. Ku majukan bibirku beberapa centi, "Bukan dia dan hyung sangat mengenalnya." Ucapku.

"Hehehe... So, who?"

Setelah berhasil menenangkan degup jantungku, diriku menatap manik matanya dalam. "He's... you."

**Author POV**

"He's... you."

Ucapan Jungkook barusan membuat Jin terpaku diam. Dirinya bingung harus mempercayai ucapannya atau ini hanya sebuah bualan darinya. "Jungkook-ah, are you kidding?" Tanya Jin. Jungkook mengenggam kedua tangan Jin dengan erat. "Nope, it's true. I really like you, may be it's my fault. Why do I still want you while your heart already owned by someone else? I never know why, but for sure I like you." Ucap Jungkook. Jin hanya bisa diam, tanpa ada kata yang bisa di balasnya. "Hyung, apa tidak ada ruang untuk aku masuk kedalam? Aku tidak meminta space yang banyak, dan aku tidak terlalu beharap. Tapi bisakah aku menjadi kekasihmu? Bahkan selingkuhan pun aku mau kok." Ucapnya lagi.

Jin merasa otak Jungkook semakin tidak beres. Darimana kata-kata yang barusan di ucapkannya? Jungkook yang biasanya terlihat polos berubah 180 derajat menjadi orang lain dan tatapan matanya sangat sulit diartikan. "Kau bicara apa? Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Kookie." Ucap Jin yang masih dengan nada lembut.

"Tidak mungkin? Lalu kenapa V hyung bisa melakukannya, sedangkan buatku tidak bisa? Wae?"

"Karena, itu sama saja menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Maka dari itu aku tidak mau melakukannya, dan jika bisa sekali pun.. aku tidak mau."

Jungkook mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Jin, "Hyung tidak pernah menyukaiku sedikit pun?" Tanyanya yang menuntut.

"Aahh... Jungkook-ah, sakit.." Rintihnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu."

"Aku menyukaimu, sebagai kakak adik." Ucapan Jin barusan bagai badai yang menerpa tubuh Jungkook, ia pun akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman tersebut. "Jungkook-ah, mianhae. Aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu. Ada seseorang yang lebih mencintaimu dibandingkan aku, yakinlah." Ucap Jin.

"Aku maunya hyung, tapi kau menolaknya. Aku benci dengan hyung, tidak akan ada yang mencintaiku hyung." Bentak Jungkook, Ia pun pergi meninggalkan jin di sana.

"Jungkook-ah.." Panggilan Jin tak dipedulikan lagi oleh Jungkook. Ia terus berjalan memasuki kamarnya, dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Dirinya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, entah dari mana asalnya tercipta aliran sungai yang mengalir begitu saja dari matanya.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued **

**Don't forget to comment and review ~^^**

**Reply comment from part six**

**Ochaken : **eh? Nanti jungkooknya sama siapa dong? /tetep lempar jimin ke kamu deh/ Kekekke... thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Y. Sunshine : **hemm.. ketahuan nih yoonmin shiper kekeke... liat nanti jalan ceritanya bakal gimana. Thanks yda dah dibaca an comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**JSBTS : **hehehe.. ya begitu deh, maklum masih rada polos/? Dan mungkin buat VGa ada ci chap depan ya, di tunggu aja. Thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**tifagyeomi97 : **eh ada maunya ternyata /siap-siap tangkap jin/ hahaha... maklum lah, jungkook kan masih polos ~~" hem.. soon ya buat VGaHopenya, pokoknya kamu pasti tahu kelanjutan kisah mereka gimana. Thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**izz sweetcity : **di chap ini suganya muncul tuh hehehhe... thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**hairunno : **bukan gak peka, tapi terlalu polos /maksa/ hehehe... thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**WT : **hidup itu ada sedih dan senang, kamu mengerti? /kok jadi kayak ceramah/ hahaha... thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Author** : Hunhun

**Title** : Just another fault and it all about us

**Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance

**Length** : Chapter

**Main Cast** : VGaHope (VSuga / VHope), JiKook, little bit NamJin moment

**Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan

Hai, author publish lagi nih :3 Thanks banget yang waktu itu ada ninggallin jejak dan baca di part tujuh. Semoga kalian suka di part yang kedelapan ini, happy reading :D

**NB :** **this story is mine and all cast belongs **

**to their parents & the company**

**.**

**Part eight**

**.**

**Keesokkan harinya..**

Keadaan dorm terasa sedikit berbeda dari biasa, tak ada kebisingan suara-suara dari mereka. Masing-masing tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Jimin yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tengah, dikaget oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Aishh... hyung, kau hampir membuat jantungku keluar dari tubuhku." Seru Jimin. Orang tersebut hanya terkekeh melihat Jimin. "Lagian, kau melamun sih." Ucapnya, lalu duduk di sebelah Jimin.

"Suga hyung, tumben sekali jam segini tidak kemana-mana." Sindiran Jimin segera mendapatkan bonus jentikan jari di keningnya. "Auu.. hyung, sakit tahu." Rintihnya. Suga memeletkan lidahnya tidak peduli. "Kau itu tidak suka aku ada disini apa? Ck." Ucapnya.

"Bukan itu, tak biasa aja. Oh ya, Jin hyung dan namjoon hyung pergi kemana? Aku tak melihat mereka berdua."

"Entahlah, jangan tanyakan padaku. Dating, maybe."

"Lalu j-hope hyung?"

"Katanya ada acara keluarga."

"Oh gitu.."

Perbincangan di antara mereka mulai disuguhi canda tawa yang tak ada habis-habisnya. Dari cerita yang biasa sampai kekonyolan mereka. Tanpa di sadari, dua pasang mata memandang kegiatan mereka dari kejauhan. Tersirat suatu ketidaksukaan akan kedekatan mereka berdua. Taehyung yang tengah berdiri di dekat tembok pembatas, berjalan cepat mendekati mereka berdua. Dengan seenaknya Taehyung menarik tangan Suga hingga membuat sang empu bangkit berdiri.

"Yak, Taehyung-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Suga dengan kesal.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jimin?" Tanya Taehyung balik sembari matanya melihat kearah Jimin dengan tidak suka. Sedangkan Jimin hanya diam saja, tidak ingin mencampuri urusan mereka berdua. Suga berdecak sebal, "Ck.. kami hanya mengobrol saja, apa salah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Salah." Balas Taehyung. "Ikut aku keluar sekarang." Ucap Taehyung yang menarik tangan Suga dengan paksa. "Apa-apaan kamu ini? Aku tidak mau." Tolak Suga sembari mencoba melepaskan tangannya. Taehyung tidak memperdulikan penolakan dari Suga, ia semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya. Suga dengan terpaksa mengikuti kemauan Taehyung. Jimin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar.. bilang saja kau cemburu." Gumamnya.

.

.

Kini mereka telah berada di daerah taman kota yang tak jauh dari dorm mereka. Selama kaki-kaki mereka melangkah tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Suga memandangi tangan yang masih di genggam oleh jemari Taehyung. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, genggaman Taehyung terasa lebih lembut. Sedikit perasaan senang di hati Suga, ia sudah lama sekali tidak seperti ini saat bersamanya. Suga dapat merasakan hangat tangan Taehyung saat ia menggenggam tangannya. Walaupun hanya seperti itu, tapi rasa hangat itu membuatnya terasa nyaman.

"Hyung..." Panggil Taehyung tiba-tiba, Suga mengerjapkan matanya kaget. "Ah, ne?" Balasnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita duduk disana?" Tanya Taehyung sembari menunjuk salah satu bangku taman dekat pohon besar tersebut. Suga menganggukkan kepalanya, dan memberikan senyuman sebagai jawabannya. Mereka pun akhirnya menghampiri tempat tersebut.

Setelah sampai disana, sama seperti awal mereka menuju tempat ini tak ada pembicaraan sedikit pun. Dedaunan yang berwarana kecoklatan, jatuh satu persatu menyebar di atar tanah berumput. Setidaknya keheningan diantara mereka dihiasi oleh daun-daun tersebut. Masih dengan tangan Taehyung menggenggamnya, Ia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk melepaskan tautan tersebut. Dirinya takut jika ia melepaskan genggamannya, Suga akan pergi meninggalkannya. Entahlah, ia sering merasakan seperti itu.

"Taehyung-ah..." Panggil Suga. Sang empu yang dipanggil, menolehkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara. "Hemmmm.." Balasnya.

"Kau tak melepaskan tanganmu?" Tanya Suga.

Taehyung melirikkan matanya ke tangannya sejenak, "Ani.. aku ingin seperti ini." balasnya sembari menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Melihat taehyung tersenyum seperti itu, membuat Suga senang.

"Suga hyung, kau mau tahu kenapa aku membawamu keluar?" Tanya Taehyung yang membuka kembali pembincangan di antara mereka.

"Baru aku mau tanya seperti itu, memangnya apa?" Ucap Suga yang penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya apa. Tapi yang pasti, aku tidak suka melihatmu bersamanya tadi. Ya setelah itu tubuhku bergerak sendiri membawamu keluar."

Suga mengerutkan keningnya, "Hanya itu saja?"

"Mungkin, entahlah membingungkan."

Suga terdiam, dirinya memberikan senyuman lirihnya setelah mendengar ucapan Taehyung barusan. Taehyung menatap manik _hazel eyes_ Suga, "Hyung.." panggilnya. Suga membalas tatapan tersebut, "Ada apa?"

"Aku...aku..." Ucap Taehyung yang terputus-putus.

"Aku apa?"

"Aku... ah, sudahlah tidak jadi." Ucapnya yang membatalkan perkataannya. Suga terlihat bingung dengan Taehyung, namun ia tidak mau ambil pusing untuk mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak jadi... ada yang ingin kutanyakan darimu." Ucap Suga. "Dulu pernah suatu hari seseorang bertanya padaku, dan sekarang aku ingin menanyakannya padamu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Pertanyaan apa itu?"

"Suatu hari, seorang pria mendapat sebuah pesan penculikan dan mereka menyandra dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Mereka meminta uang tebusan, tapi dengan syarat- uang tersebut hanya bisa menyelamatkan satu orang saja. Penculik tersebut juga mengancamnya untuk tidak memanggil pihak berwajib. Bila tidak, mereka berdua akan di bunuh. Anggap nama keduanya, A dan B. Si A, adalah kakaknya sendiri yang sudah merawatnya dari kecil hingga besar dan ia hanya memiliki kakaknya selama ini. Sedangkan si B, dia adalah istri tercintanya dan ia tengah hamil 3 bulan. Menurutmu siapa yang akan dipilih? Kakak atau istri?"

Pertanyaan suga membuat otak taehyung bekerja lebih keras, "Mungkin kakaknya. Eh, tapi istrinya yang kasihan. Kalau sebaliknya sama saja, aihh.. membingungkan." Ucapnya.

Suga menghelakan nafasnya, "Bayangkan saja ini terjadi dalam hidupmu, dan dua orang tersebut adalah aku sebagai kakakmu dan J-hope itu istrimu. Siapa yang akan kamu pilih? Aku atau dia?"

Taehyung terpaku diam, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat rumit. Tentu saja ini sulit untuk dijawab, di saat kedua orang tersebut sangat penting bagi hidupnya. "Jika aku tidak memilih salah satu dari mereka, apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Mereka akan mati di bunuh."

Keringat dingin keluar perlahan dari badannya, "Jika aku memilih salah satu dari keduanya, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Salah satu dari mereka yang akan menjadi korban."

"Hyung, pertayaan apaan itu? Bagaimana aku bisa memilih diantara keduanya?" Erangnya frustasi, "Lalu apa jawabannya? Siapa yang dipilihnya?" Tanya Taehyung yang penasaran.

"Tidak tahu, sampai saat ini tidak ada jawaban yang pasti."

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

Suga menatap Taehyung dalam, "Karena.. pria itu adalah dirimu sendiri, maka jawabanya pun juga ada padamu." Ucapnya.

Sorotan mata Taehyung berubah menjadi datar, "Apa maksud hyung memberikan pertanyaan seperti ini kepadaku?" tanyanya. Tangan itu kembali mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Jawab dulu, siapa yang akan ku pilih?" Tanya Suga yang menuntut.

"Dia."

Ucapan Taehyung yang begitu singkat mampu membuat Suga tertohok. Bagai sebilah pedang yang menyayat hatinya beribu-ribu kali. Serasa oksigen tidak bersinggah ke paru-parunya hingga membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. "Oh, dia? Tentu saja ia yang kau pilih. Karena, didalam perutnya terdapat darah dagingmu." Ucap Suga yang suaranya terdengar sangat memilukan. "Dan pasti, aku yang akan dilupakan olehmu." Ucapnya lagi sembari tersenyum.

Sebuah objek yang menyedihkan terjadi di depan matanya, Taehyung tahu jika itu adalah senyuman kesedihan. "Hyung, jangan berkata seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, sama sekali tidak." Ucapnya. Suga berusaha melepaskan tangan itu yang akhirnya terlepas. "Ayo kita pulang, hari sudah sore." Ucapnya. Suga langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Taehyung duduk disana.

"Suga hyung..."

"Hyung..."

"Yoongi hyung.."

Taehyung terus saja memanggil namanya, namun sang empu tak menghiraukannya sedikit pun sembari Ia mengejar Suga yang sudah jauh didepannya. Suga melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat cepat, ia ingin segera menjauh dari hadapan Taehyung. Dirinya tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. "Kau bodoh Suga! Dirimu telah mengharapkan jawaban yang tidak mungkin terjadi, _jeongmal babo_." Runtuknya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

**Other side, in the same time.**

Setelah Jimin menyelesaikan acara makannya, ia pun teringat akan sesuatu hal. Dirinya mengambil beberapa potong roti dan segelas susu yang dibawanya dengan sebuah nampan. Jimin melakukan hal ini, karena ia teringat bahwa Jungkook belum makan sedari pagi. Ia membawa nampan tersebut ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jungko-"

Jimin menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat Jungkook yang masih terbaring di kasur. "Apa dia belum bangun?" Gumamnya. Ia pun menaruh nampan tersebut di atas nakas meja dekat ranjang. "Kookie-ah, _ireona_." Ucap Jimin sembari mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Jungkook menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, "Hemmm..." balasnya sembari mendudukkan diri diatas kasur.

"Ck, tak biasanya kau bangun sampai jam segini." Ucap Jimin.

"Eumm... Kenapa hyung membangunkanku?" Tanya Jungkook tanpa melihat kearah Jimin.

"Heii, tentu saja. Karena ini sudah jam 4 sore dan kau juga belum makan."

"Ohh.."

"Aku ada membawakannya, tunggu sebentar."

Jungkook menahan tangan Jimin saat ia bangkit berdiri, "Tidak perlu hyung. Taruh saja disana, aku nanti akan memakannya." Ucapnya. Ia pun melepaskan tangannya, lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, "Jungkook-ah.. kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hyung."

"Tidak mungkin, apa kamu tidak enak badan?"

"Ani-yo.."

Jimin semakin penasaran dengan keadaan Jungkook saat ini. Ia membalikkan tubuh Jungkook agar dapat melihat wajahnya. "Kookie, ada apa dengan matamu?" Tanyanya yang kaget melihat mata Jungkook terlihat sembab. Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan itu semakin membuat Jimin khawatir dengannya. "Hei, jawab pertanyaanku. Ada apa dengan matamu? Kamu sakit? Mana yang sakit? Katakan padaku, akan kucarikan obat untukmu." Ucap Jimin sembari mengecheck tubuh Jungkook.

"Hyung.. appo." Ucapnya sembari menggigit bibirnya.

"Dimana sakitnya? Tangan, kaki, wajah, atau apa?"

"Bukan dimana-mana, tapi disini." Ucap Jungkook sembari memegang dada kirinya. "Rasanya sakit sekali." Ucapnya lagi sambil meremas bajunya. Jimin mengerjapkan matanya, "Jantungmu sakit?" Ucap Jimin yang tersirat kekhawatirannya. "Hyung, rasanya sakit sekali." Ucap Jungkook dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan remasan tangannya semakin kuat

"Astaga... Kookie-ah, bertahanlah. Aku akan memanggil dokter kesini." Ucap Jimin.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak butuh dokter."

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

"Jantungku memang sakit, tapi ini bukan yang seperti hyung maksud. Melainkan.. ka-karena.." Ucapnya terputus-putus. Jungkook tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Rasanya terlalu sakit bila harus menyebutkan namanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, bulir air mata itu jatuh dari pelupuknya. Jimin menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan air mata tersebut, "Apa jantungmu sakit karenanya?" Tanya Jimin hati-hati. Jawaban dari pertanyaannya adalah air mata Jungkook yang terus mengalir keluar, isakan tangis mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Suara tersebut terdengar sangat memilukan bagi hatinya. Jimin langsung membawa tubuh yang kini terlihat rapuh itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Hyung, I can't withstand it. This is so painful, really hurts." Ucap Jungkook yang bersamaan dengan isakan tangisnya. Jimin yang mendengar ucapan Jungkook barusan, membuatnya mengeratkan dekapan tersebut semakin dalam. Jungkook menumpahkan semua tangisan yang ditahannya sejak kamarin. "Kookie-ah, uljima." Ucap Jimin sembari mengelus punggung Jungkook yang bergetar. Ia menahan air matanya agar tidak ikut keluar.

Jimin melepaskan dekapannya, setelah merasakan Jungkook sudah labih tenang sekarang. Ia menangkup wajah Jungkook, "Maukah kau menceritakan kepadaku, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Itu.. itu..aku.. aku menyatakan persaanku padanya." Ucapnya.

"Selain itu, apa ada lagi?"

"Aku memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku, bahkan aku berkata rela dijadikan selingkuhannya. Tapi dia menolaknya dan saat ia hanya menggapku sebagai adiknya, aku tidak suka." Ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

Jimin membulatkan matanya, "Kau gila Jungkook! Bukan begitu caramu untuk mendapatkanya. Itu sama saja menyakitimu sendiri, kau juga tahu bila ia mencintainya bukan dirimu." Ucapnya setengah membentak.

"Iya aku memang sudah gila, Ini semua gara-gara dia. Jika bukan karenanya, aku tak akan berkata seperti itu. Aku sangat tahu itu, hyung. Tapi aku tidak salahkan memintanya! Bagaimana bisa ia berkata bahwa ada yang mecintaiku, apakah itu ada? Aku sulit mempercayainya."

"Lupakanlah dia, dan lihat aku yang ada didepanmu." Ucap Jimin tiba-tiba. Jungkook terlihat sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Jimin tadi. "Kau harus tahu, bahwa aku mencintaimu lebih dulu sebelum dirimu menyukainya. Apa kamu tak bisa melihatnya? Coba kau pikir, untuk apa aku rela-rela tidur di lantai hanya karena kamu tidur diranjangku, mendengarmu berkeluh-kesah, menemanimu jika kau tak bisa tidur, dan masih banyak lagi. I do all of it because I love you so much, could you feel it?" Ucap Jimin dengan nada yang di tinggikan.

Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika selama ini Jimin mencintainya. Dirinya hanya menganggap semua kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh Jimin adalah sebatas adik kakak, tak lebih. "Hyung, are you kidding me?" Tanyanya.

"I'm not kidding, Jeon Jung Kook." Tungkas Jimin.

"Sorry, but I can't receive it. I'm really sorry, hyung."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't love you." Ucapan Jungkook bagai petir yang menyambar tubuhnya, Jimin terpaku diam tanpa kata yang diucapkan. "Jimin hyung..." Panggil Jungkook.

Jimin memegang bahu Jungkook sangat kencang, hingga membuat sang empu merintih kesakitan. "Ahhh.. sakit." Rintihnya.

Jimin tidak memperdulikan rintihan yang dikeluarkannya, ia menatap Jungkook sangat tajam. "Kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan Jin hyung sampai kapan pun. Lupakan saja dia, untuk apa kau menyimpananya terlalu lama? Dia tidak mencintaimu, Jeon Jung Kook." Bentaknya.

"Hyung hentikan! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya." Teriaknya sembari berusaha menutup telinganya. Jimin menarikkan tangan tersebut sejauh mungkin, dan mengeluarkan perkataan yang sama. "Dia tidak mencintaimu."

"Hyung hentikan!" Teriaknya lagi sembari meronta-ronta agar terlepas dari jeratannya.

"Dia tidak mencintaimu, sadarlah."

"Hyung stop, please"

Jimin terus saja mengeluarkan kalimat yang sama sampai membuat jungkook jengah mendengarnya. "Dia ti-" Ucapan Jimin terhenti sesaat setelah Jungkook mendorongnya hingga setengah tubuhnya mendarat kelantai.

"Stop!" Teriaknya. "I loathe you, hyung. Go far away from me, I don't want to see you. And please, don't ever approached me again." Ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

Jimin membangkitkan dirinya, lalu kembali menatap Jungkook dengan dingin. "Ok, fine! If this is what you wat, I'll do that. So don't ever looking for me, if you have trouble with him. Because, I wouldn't do that for you." Bentaknya.

"Yeah, this is what I want." Teriak Jungkook, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sembari menarik selimut hingga tubuhnya tertutup. Jimin menggempalkan kedua tangannya dan ia pun segera keluar dari kamar tersebut.

**BLAM..**

Jimin membanting pintu kamar yang tak berdosa itu dengan sangat kencang. Ia menempelkan punggungnya di daun pintu tersebut, perlahan tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Ia menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya yang kini terasa sangat sakit, dirinya merasa membutuhkan banyak oksigen saat ini. Jimin tak kuasa mengotrol perasaanya tadi, yang dengan mudah terpancing emosi saat Jungkook meminta hal tersebut. Tapi mau apa dikata, ia juga tak bisa menahan ini lagi sendirian. Dirinya sudah tidak sanggup dan mulai merasa lelah akan segalanya.

Jimin menyenderkan kepalanya di pintu tersebut sembari memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian, setetes demi setetes cairan bening tersebut keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak peduli jika saat ini dirinya dikatakan lelaki lemah. Karena yang di butuhkannya saat ini adalah menumpahkan rasa sakit itu dalam bentuk air mata.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**Don't forget to comment and review ~^^**

**Reply comment from part seven**

**Kamong Jjong : **sesuatu yang kecil menjadi rumit, itulah cinta #eaa hehehe.. jangan dikarungin don, nanti author sama siapa dong? ~~" thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**tifagyeomi97 : **yep, pertanyaan kamu bakalan terjawab disini dan part-part lainnya. Nih, vgahope yang kamu tunggu-tunggu :D thanks yah dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**JSBTS : **hemm.. kapan ya selesainya? Author juga gak tahu #peace kasus sama atau gak, bisa kamu tahu di part ini dan chap berikutnya. Thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**WT : **nih, author buat yang lebih panjang biar kamu senang deh :P thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Izz sweetcity : **maaf ya membuatmu kecewa di part sebelumnya, tapi tenang di part ini ada suga kok. Tapi gitu deh ~~" heheh.. thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*


	9. Chapter 9

**Author** : Hunhun

**Title** : Just another fault and it all about us

**Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance

**Length** : Chapter

**Main Cast** : VGaHope (VSuga / VHope), JiKook, little bit NamJin moment

**Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan

Hai, author publish lagi nih :3 Thanks banget yang waktu itu ada ninggallin jejak dan baca di part delapan. Semoga kalian suka di part yang kesembilan ini, happy reading :D

**NB :** **this story is mine and all cast belongs **

**to their parents & the company**

**.**

**Part nine**

**.**

**.**

Suga pun akhirnya sampai di dekat dorm, dirinya masih saja berjalan dengan cepat. Pandangannya yang tak fokus, membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucapnya dan saat Suga melihat siapa yang ada di depannya, ia sangat terkejut.

"Suga hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang tersebut. Suga bukannya menjawab, melainkan menepis tangan orang tersebut dengan kasar. Ia pun melanjutkan jalannya kedalam dorm tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya.

"Hoseok-ah, ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Jin tiba-tiba yang berada di belakangnya sembari menepuk pundaknya. J-hope membalikkan badannya, "Aku tidak tahu, Jin hyung." Ucapnya sambil menaikkan sedikit bahunya.

"**Suga hyung..."**

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Taehyung yang berteriak memanggil nama 'Suga'. Ketiga orang tersebut yang ada disana menolehkan kepala mereka kearah sumber suara. "Taehyung?" Ucap Jin.

"J-hope hyung..." Panggil Taehyung yang menghampirinya disana. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Wae-yo?" Tanya J-hope.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Apa kau tadi ada melihat Suga hyung kemari?"

"Ada, dia baru saja masuk kedalam." Ucapnya.

"Wah, benar-benar dia itu."

Namjoon yang ada di sana juga, mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa lagi kau dengannya?" tanyanya to the mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Nanti saja kuceritakan padamu. Ini lebih penting dari itu, Ok thanks." Ucapnya yang setelah itu ia setengah berlari masuk kedalam dorm. Mereka yang penasaran mengikuti Taehyung dari belakang.

**Cklek.. **

Taehyung menutup kembali pintu kamar tersebut, "Hyung..." panggilnya. Suga yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari depan pintu tak menghiraukan suaranya. Taehyung selangkah demi selangkah mencoba mendekatinya.

"Stop!"

Sekali bentakkan yang dikeluarkan oleh Suga membuat langkahnya terhenti. Suga membalikkan badanya kearah belakang. "Ada satu pertanyaan terakhir yang dulu kutanyakan dan kau tak pernah bisa menjawabnya. Aku ini apa bagimu?" Tanya Suga dengan nada datar.

Skakmat, ia terpaku diam di tempat. Taehyung tidak berkata apa-apa saat di berikan pertanyaan tersebut. Selama beberapa detik tetap saja ia diam, dirinya juga bingung apa yang membuatnya sangat sulit untuk menjawabnya. Toh, itu sebenarnya pertanyaan yang terbilang mudah. Cukup dengan satu kata maka semuanya terjawab. Tapi, tenggorokannya seperti tahan batu yang besar sehingga membuat perkataannya tersumbat.

Suga mengeluarkan smirknya, "Kau selalu saja begitu. Ini pertanyaan yang mudah, tapi kenapa kau sulit sekali untuk menjawabnya? Ahh.. maybe, this because you never love me, right? But, you remain to maintain me by your side. You never want to know what I feel, you're so selfish." Ucapnya.

Taehyung terkejut melihat Suga yang seperti, tidak pernah sekali pun ia mengeluarkan smrik itu pada siapapun. Ia melangkahkan kakiknya sedikit demi sedikit sembari membalas tatapan Suga padanya. "Yes. That's right, I'm selfish. But it's all because of you." Ucap Taehyung dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"What? me? You're so crazy!" Bentak Suga. "Atas dasar apa kau berkata seperti itu, hah?" Tanyanya.

"Tak perlu dasar apapun, aku hanya ingin membuatmu menjadi milikku seorang."

Suga membulatkan kedua matanya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Taehyung barusan. Miliknya? Anak gila! Ucap Suga dalam. Taehyung menahan tangan Suga saat ia akan mendorong tubuhnya. Entah setan mana yang merasuki tubuhnya, Taehyung menarik tekuk leher Suga dan langsung melahap bibir ramyun Suga dengan sedikit kasar.

Suga sangat terkejut akan perlakuan Taehyung padanya, ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman tersebut. Dirinya tidak terima diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Taehyung. Sampai akhirnya Suga dapat melepaskan diri dari tautannya.

**PLAK..**

Suga menampar Taehyung sangat keras hingga membuat sudut bibirnya sobek dan berdarah. Ia memegang pipinya lalu menatap Suga dengan kesal. "YAK NEO!" Teriaknya.

Suga membalas tatapan itu yang tak kalah kesal, "Asal kamu tahu, aku ini bukan binatang yang bisa kau perlakukan sesuka hatimu. Aku ini manusia, Taehyung! Terserah jika kau berpikir saat ini aku seperti wanita yang terlihat lemah. Karena aku juga punya perasaan, sama seperti mereka. Dan aku bisa sakit hati." Ucapnya yang nada suaranya keras. "Aku mau kita putus." Ucapnya lagi.

Taehyung bersmirk ria, "Kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku hyung, ingat itu." ucapnya dingin.

"Terserah kau mau apa, tapi yang jelas sekarang kita tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi."

Akan tetapi, lengan Suga ditahan oleh Taehyung saat ia akan pergi meninggalkannya. "Taehyung-ah, lepaskan tanganmu." Pinta Suga.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya."

"Lepaskan!"

Taehyung tidak mengidahkan apapun yang diucapkan Suga padanya. Ia semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya yang tanpa disadari oleh Taehyung, dirinya melukai lengan Suga. Taehyung juga mendorong tubuh Suga hingga punggungnya kedinding. Sang empu mebnatap Taehyung dengan perasaan takut._ Smrik_ yang diberikan Taehyung membuatnya merinding.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"DIAM!"

"Sakit Kim Taehyung, lepaskan!"

"Shut up."

"Kyaaaaaaa..."

**BRAKK...**

Tiba-tiba pintu tersebut di banting dengan kasar, "HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" Perintah Namjoon dengan nada suara yang sangat tegas. Matanya tersirat kamarahannya terhadap mereka berdua. Jin yang ada dibelakang Namjoon, segera menghampiri Suga disana. Taehyung pun telah melepaskan cengkraman tersebut.

Jin terbelalak kaget saat melihat lengan Suga yang berdarah, "Suga-ah.. lenganmu?" ucapnya. Ia tak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Suga, karena dirinya tahu siapa pelaku dan apa penyebabnya. Jin langusng menatap tTehyung kesal. "Taehyung, kau bajingan." Ucapnya. Lalu membawa Suga pergi keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Aku tak habis pikir dengan otakmu, Kim Tae Hyung. Pakai akal sehatmu, bukan begini caranya jika kau menunjukkan cintamu. Pikir kembali tindakanmu, apa ini benar atau salah? Aku sudah teralu lelah untuk mengurus group ini, dan aku tidak mau di tambahkan beban lagi dari permasalahanmu." Ucap Namjoon yang kemudian menjauh dari sana.

Kini tinggal Taehyung yang tidak bergerak sama sekali di sana. "Taehyung-ah.. kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya J-hope. Dirinya sedari awal hanya diam melihat kejadian barusan. J-hope sebenarnya juga sangat marah dengan tindakan Taehyung tadi. Akan tetapi, disisi lain ia merasa tidak tega dengannya. Taehyung tidak membalas pertanyaan J-hope padanya, pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sangat kosong. J-hope membawa tubuh yang menurutnya sangat rapuh itu kedalam dekapannya. "Please, don't be like that." Ucapnya sembari mengelus pelan punggung Taehyung.

"Hyung... Please, don't leave me." Ucap Taehyung. Perlahan tapi pasti, air matanya keluar dengan sendirinya. J-hope hanya berdehem dengan tangannya yang tetap setia mengelus punggungnya.

.

.

Hari yang begitu panjang dan memusingkan bagi mereka semua, termasuk sang _leader_. Namjoon duduk termanung di ruang tengah yang ditemani oleh cahaya rembulan. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah saat ini bila mengingat banyak masalah yang harus ditanganinya. "Argghh.. shit." Erangnya. Ia menekan-nekan pelipisnya denga jemari tanganya. Sampai sebuah tepukan di bahunya, Namjoon melihat kearah belakang.

Jin yang menupuknya tadi, duduk di sebelah Namjoon. "Hyung, aku lelah jika seperti ini terus." Ucapnya _to the point_. Jin memberikan senyuman manisnya, lalu mengacak rambut Namjoon pelan. Bagai memakan sebuah _vitamin_, Namjoon merasa tubuhnya lebih baik saat melihat Jin tersenyum. "Aku tahu, kau sangat lelah. Tapi, tenanglah semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Jin.

Namjoon menghelakan nafasnya, "I hope so. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan luka Suga hyung? Dia tidak kenapa-napa, kan?" Tanyanya.

"Hemm... Sudah diobati, dia baik-baik saja. Dan aku memintanya untuk tidur dikamar kita. Bolehkan?"

"Tidak masalah, kurasa itu lebih baik."

Namjoon yang merasa kepalanya sangat berat, menaruhkannya di atas paha Jin. Ia pun memejam kan matanya, sesekali Namjoon merasa ada yang membelai rambutnya.

"Namjoon-ah..."

"Eumm..."

"Jalja-yo.."

Mata yang tadinya tertutup, kini dibukannya setelah mendengar ucapan Jin barusan. Namjoon menatap Jin lekat, "Ada yang ingin kamu katakan?" tanyanya. Satu tahun menjalin hubungan, tidaklah sulit bagi Namjoon untuk mengenali kekasihnya. Jin tersenyum tipis, "Tidak jadi.. tunggu waktu yang tepat baru kukatakan ke kamu, tidurlah." Ucapnya.

"Nope, I want to hear it now."

Jin menarik nafasnya sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, "Jungkook menyukaiku."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin memberitahukan ini padamu."

"Apa kamu juga menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan namjoon membuat jin mengerjapkan matanya kaget. "what are you talking about? Certainly not."

"Hanya ingin bertanya saja. Siapa tahu bila kamu juga suka denganya. Jika iya, aku rela bila kamu harus membagi hatimu dengannya."

"Kim Nam Joon, berhenti! Aku tidak suka jika kau berkata seperti itu." Ucap Jin dengan kesal. "Aku hanya akan menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang kucintai, dan orang tersebut adalah kamu. Ingat aku bukan orang seperti itu, aku tidak mungkin menyakiti perasaan seseorang yang kucintai. Jadi tolong buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu tentang itu." Ucapnya lagi.

Namjoon tersenyum sangat manis hingga dimplenya timbul. "Mencintaimu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dan aku tidak pernah menyesalinya. Aku hanya bercanda tadi, jangan marah dong. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak mau jika itu sampai terjadi. Berjanjilah padaku, jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

"Huh, dasar! Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan namja sepertimu? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Balas Jin sembari tersenyum sangat manis.

Namjoon membalas seyuman tersebut dengan hal yang sama, "Gomawo."

.

.

**J-hope POV**

_Nothing to do_, yep. Yeahh... semuanya terasa sangat membosankan dari hari ke hari. Sudah satu bulan lebih suasana di antara kami menjadi sangat canggung. Ingin rasanya berbuat sesuatu yang dapat merubah suasana, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Tak ada yang berubah, sebenarnya aku sudah lelah jika seperti ini terus. Kuhelakan nafasku panjang, yang sudah kulakukan berkali-kali.

Kini diriku tengah berada di atas atap gedung Bighit. Kulihat pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi di hadapanku sekarang ini. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelum, _nothing to do._ Angin sore menerpa kulitku dengan sengaja, hingga membuatku memasukan tanganku kedalam saku _jacket_. Aku membalikkan badanku setelah merasa ada yang membuka pintu tersebut. Diriku sedikit terkejut akan kehadirannya di tempat ini, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Kami hanya saling beradu pandang dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah kiriku dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat. Aku pun kembali ke aktivitas awalku, memandangi pemandangan kota.

Sesekali diriku melirik kearahnya, ia tengah fokus dengan objek yang di lihatnya. Wajahnya menjadi lebih tirus dari sebelumnya, aku tahu jika ini sangatlah berat untuknya. Aku mengumpulkan seluruh keberanianku untuk mengajaknya bicara. "Suga hyung." Panggilku. Ia melirik ke arahku sejenak, "Hemm.." balasnya singkat.

"Hyung sering ke tempat ini?" Tanyaku basa-basi.

"Tidak juga, hanya akhir-akhir ini. Kau sendiri?"

"Ahh... begitu. Aku baru hari ini kemari."

"Oh.."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi perbincangan diantara kami. Dia sibuk dengan dunianya yang begitu pula diriku. Hingga sang surya mulai menenggelamkan dirinya, kami tetap diam tanpa kata yang diucapkan. Kubuka mulutku untuk mengajaknya bicara lagi, "Hyung.."

"Wae?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Apa hyung membenciku?" Tanyaku sembari menatapnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya kearahku. "Tidak, Untuk apa aku membencimu?" Tanyanya balik padaku.

"Benarkah? Tapi entah kenapa kau terlihat seperti menghindariku, dan aku merasakannya sangat jelas." Ucapku. "Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan dirinya, kan?"

**Author POV**

Suga menatap J-hope dengan datar, "Tidak ada hubungannya. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak membencimu." Ucapnya.

"Kau bohong."

"Terserah padamu." Ucap Suga lalu memalingkan kembali wajahnya ke depan.

"Hyung.."

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Jika kau memang tidak membenciku, aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi, bisa kau kembali dengannya?"

Permintaan J-hope membuatnya harus melihat orang yang ada di sampingnya. "Jangan pernah berharap, Jung Ho Seok. Kau itu aneh, kenapa kamu memintaku untuk kembali dengannya? Seharusnya kau senang bukan, jika aku tidak lagi bersamanya. Berbahagialah dengan Taehyung, dan jangan pedulikan diriku. Ini hanya membuatku terlihat kasihan, aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu." Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Kami sudah berakhir, hyung." Ucap j-hope sembari menatap suga lurus.

Suga mengerutkan keningnya, "Hah? Kau gila."

"Aku tidak gila, hanya merasa ini tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan hubungan kami."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Suga penasaran.

"Karena, aku ingin orang yang kucintai juga mencintaiku."

"Dia mencintaimu J-hope, apa lagi yang kurang?"

J-hope menepuk pundak Suga pelan, "Hyung akan tahu rasanya jika menjadi diriku." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis. "Pikirkan kembali, apa benar dirimu dapat melepasnya? Jangan pernah berbohong dengan kata hatimu, sebelum hyung menyesal nantinya." Ucapnya lagi. J-hope pun pergi meninggalkan Suga yang terdiam disana. Suga tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud J-hope barusan padanya.

J-hope menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan perlahan. Sampai anak tangga yang ke 99, ia mendudukkan dirinya disana. J-hope menyenderkan tubuhnya dekat tembok sembari memejamkan matanya. Tanpa seijinya, cairan bening tersebut keluar dari sudut matanya. "Ketahuilah, kau yang pertama dihatinya bukan aku." Ucap J-hope dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

**Flashback on**

**2 weeks ago..**

"Taehyung-ah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ucap J-hope tiba-tiba. Taehyung yang baru saja akan meneguk air mineral tersebut, dibatalkan olehnya. "Apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran. J-hope tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung padanya, ia berjalan menuju balkon dorm mereka. Taehyung mengerinyitkan keningnya yang kemudian mengikuti jejak J-hope. "Hyung, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" tanyanya yang diulangkan kembali.

J-hope menggigit bibirnya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Apa artiku bagimu?" Tanyanya. Kerutan di kening Taehyung bertambah berkali-kali lipat, "Hah? Tunggu, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku berkata 'Kau berarti bagiku' ataupun sebaliknya?" tanyanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu."

"Tidak."

"Ish, sesusah itukan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku duluan?" Tanya J-hope setengah kesal.

"Hem, sangat susah. Karena, aku takut jika hyung meninggalkanku seperti yang ia lakukan padaku." Ucapan Taehyung terdengar sangat lirih, dan itu membuat J-hope tak dapat menahannya. "Hyung, apa kau akan meninggalkan aku juga?" Tanyanya.

J-hope mantap Taehyung dalam, "Bukan aku yang akan melakukan hal tersebut, tapi kamu." Ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

J-hope menarik nafasnya dalam, lalu dihembuskannya perlahan. "Kau mau tahu alasan kenapa aku membiarkanmu memiliki kekasih kedua?" Tanyanya, Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya. "Karena saat itu, aku terlalu takut untuk kehilanganmu. Aku takut jika diriku melarangmu saat itu, kau akan meninggalkanku dan lebih memilihnya. Maka dari itu aku membiarkannmu bersamanya dan juga denganku. Kau bisa mengatakan jika aku ini sangat bodoh pernah berpikir seperti itu, tapi itu terjadi dan aku dapat merasakannya. seandainya waktu dapat di putar, aku akan melarangmu untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur, tak akan mungkin bubur tersebut menjadi nasi kembali." Ucapnya yang terdengar sangat memilukan. Bibir Taehyung bagaikan di lem dengan _power glue_, rasanya sangat sulit untuk dibukakannya.

J-hope memejamkan matanya sebelum berucap, "Kamu tahu jika aku tidak pernah bisa untuk mengatakan sebuah kata 'akhir' dari hubungan kita. Jadi, aku membuat sebuah pilihan yang harus kamu pilih. Who's dearer to you, me or him? Pikirkan semuanya matang-matang. Bila kau memilihku, kita tetap mejalani hubungan ini. Akan tetapi, jika sebaliknya... kita akhiri. Hanya dua minggu, aku ingin jawabannya." Ucapnya sembari menepuk pundak Taehyung pelan. Ia pun meninggalkan Taehyung disana. Taehyung hanya mematung ditempat, bahkan suarapun tak dikeluarkanya sedari tadi. Ia melihat punggung J-hope dengan tatapan kosong.

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**Reply comment from part eight**

**Kamong Jjong : **ini kejelasannya, tapi entah apa pendapatmu tentang itu? thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**CookingCookies : **hi, new reader.. ya namanya juga permasalahan hati, jadi lebih sulit untuk diterka. Udah aku published ya hehehe.. Thanks ya dah baca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**tifagyeomi97 : **kamu yakin kisah mereka sampai disitu aja? /evil laugh/ kekeke.. thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Arinykyu21 : **aku gak pernah PHP kok, hanya sedikit saja #eh. Mereka jadian ato gak, temukan jawabannya di part sembilan oke hehehe.. thanksya dah dibaca and commet also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Izz sweetcity : **suga dibawa pergi deh, aku jadi kesepian T-T hahaha... thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Ochaken : **terlalu galau ya? Hemm dan soal namjin, temukan jawabannya di part sembilan. Thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**WT :** heheheh... sesak itu disini /pegang dada/ hehehe thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Guest :** yang akan terjadi itu kamu cari jawabannya dipart-part ini dan berikutnya. Thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*


	10. Chapter 10

**Author** : Hunhun

**Title** : Just another fault and it all about us

**Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance

**Length** : Chapter

**Main Cast** : VGaHope (VSuga / VHope), JiKook, little bit NamJin moment

**Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan

Hai, author publish lagi nih :3 Thanks banget yang waktu itu ada ninggallin jejak dan baca di part sembilan. Semoga kalian suka di part yang kesepuluh ini, happy reading :D

**NB :** **this story is mine and all cast belongs **

**to their parents & the company**

**.**

**Part ten**

**.**

**Teahyung POV**

"Oh God, please help me."

Diriku terus saja mengulang kalimat yang sama. Mungkin ini sudah yang puluhan atau ratusan kali aku mengucapkannya. Terkesan berlebihan memang, tapi ini benar-benar yang kurasakan sekarang. Jika aku memerlukan pertolongan darurat. Hei... dua hari lagi adalah hari penantian hubungan kami! Hahh.. Apa yang harus kupilih? Dirinya atau Dia? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memilih diantara keduanya. Kalian boleh bilang diriku ini pria bajingan, brengsek, atau apapun itu semua aku menerimanya. Iya memang benar jika aku seperti itu, dan aku menyadarinya sekarang. Mungkin itu sudah sangat terlambat untuk menyadari ini semua, tapi aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Ketidak sengajaan atas kesalahan lain yang kubuat, membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Yeah, itu karena... ah sudahlah! Kalian nanti juga akan mengetahui apa alasannya.

Yang terpenting saat ini adalah seseorang penolong untukku. Diriku berpikir sangat keras untuk mencari siapa yang dapat membantuku. "Aha! Aku tahu." Seruku yang kemudian langsung bergerak kearah salah satu kamar di dorm ini.

**Tok..**

**Tok..**

Kuketuk pintu tersebut hingga berkali-kali, namun belum ada jawaban dari dalam. Diriku mengetuk pintu tersebut lebih kencang dibandingkan dengan tadi.

"Hyung..." Panggilku sembari mengetuk pintu tersebut, sama seperti tadi tak ada balasan apapun olehnya. "Aku masuk kedalam, ya?" Ucapku, lalu tanpa menunggu lagi kubuka pintu tersebut yang ternyata tak terkunci.

Kusipitkan mataku setelah aku telah masuk kedalam, kulihat ia tengah duduk di salah satu kursi sembari menggunakan _headset _di kedua telinganya. Diriku melangkah ke tempatnya, lalu menarik paksa alat tulis tersebut yang ada di jemari tangannya.

"Jin baby, kembalikan penku. Aku sedang mendapat inspirasi untuk lagu terbaru kita." Ucapnya padaku. Diriku mengerucutkan bibirku beberapa centi setelah mendengar ucapanya. Sampai akhirnya kucabut _headset_ itu dengan paksa.

"Baby-ah, sudah kubil- Yak! Sejak kapan kamu ada disini?" Tanyanya dengan nada suaranya yang setengah berteriak. Kutatap dirinya dengan datar bercampur kesal, "Sejak sedari tadi! Aku bukan 'baby'-mu hyung, tapi aku ini Taehyung." Balasku.

"Ish, iya aku tahu! Maaf, kupikir tadi itu Jin hyung. Eh enggak tahunya malah kamu."

"Iya kok, hyung. Jin hyung saja yang diingat yang lain tidak!" Cibirku.

"Heishh... sudah, lupakan saja. Oh ya, ada apa kau tiba-tiba ada dikamarku? Memerlukan bantuan?" Tanyanya padaku. Kuanggukkan kepalaku dengan mantap. "Yes, I need your help right now." Balasku sembari mengambil sebuah bangku yang ada disebelahku.

"What's that? I mean, big problem or just a small problem?"

"Hemmm... Maybe big, but small also or both of them."

"Are you kidding me? Oh come on, what's that?"

"Ya hyung, I'm not kidding.. That's true. I'm here just want to confide with you and need your help also, to break my problem." Ucapku sembari memberikan cengiran khasku.

"Ok, masalah yang seperti apa?" Tanyanya.

Kuhelakan nafasku panjang, "Hah... ini masalah hati, diriku tidak memilih diantara keduanya." Ucapku, kulihat wajah Namjoon hyung yang kebingungan. "Akan kuceritakan secara singkat. J-hope hyung memintaku untuk memilih diantara Dia dan Suga hyung. Tapi sampai detik ini aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Jelasku. Namjoon hyung menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Itu mudah... tentu saja J-hope, lagi pula kau dan Suga juga sudah putus." Ucapnya.

"Ck, kata siapa? Dari awal aku tidak menyetujuinya."

"Dasar bocah! Boleh ku katakan sesuatu tentangmu? Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengatakannya."

"Eh?"

"Kau terlalu egois dan kamu bahkan tak peka dengan perasaan seseorang. Terutama mereka, kekasihmu. Tanpa kamu sadari ini semua harus dirasakan oleh mereka, entah itu menyenang maupun menyakitkan. Jika boleh jujur, aku ingin mengataimu bermacam-macam kata seperti berengsek. Yeah, tapi aku tak ingin melakukan hal itu. Karena kupikir itu tak ada gunanya melakukan hal tersebut terhadapmu. Taehyung-ah.. seandainya kau menjadi mereka, apa yang akan kamu rasakan?"

Ucapan Namjoon hyung membuatku tercengang, aku mulai bingung harus menjawab yang seperti apa. "Hemm.. kuakui, jika diriku ini memang egois, tidak peka, berengsek, dan apapun itu. Tapi, ini semua bukan kemauanku hyung. Honestly, I don't realize it at that moment." Ucapku sedikit mengeraskan suaraku. "Sekarang, aku menyadari bila mereka sangat berharga untukku. Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang membuatku ingin mereka menjadi milikku seorang." Ucapku lagi.

Setelah itu kami berdua terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menatap mataku lurus. "Taehyung-ah, before you said that you want to confide with me, right?"

"Yes."

"So, may I say something for you? It's just my point of view, if you feels comfort with him. I mean, J-hope... you just like him as your brother. But, it would be different if that happen with Suga. You love him as your man. Kesimpulannya adalah hatimu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada dimulutmu." Ucapnya padaku, aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Benarkah yang dikatakan olehnya, pikirku dalam hati. "It's all just my point of view, and now aku tidak tahu harus membantumu dengan apa. Kau pikirkan lagi matang-matang, siapa sebenarnya yang kamu inginkan? Ingat, jangan membohongi hatimu lagi." Ucap Namjoon hyung sembari menepuk pundakku pelan.

Kutatap dirinya sejenak, "Hemm.. bye, hyung." Balasku sembari membangkitkan diriku dari kursi yang kududuki. Aku pun keluar dari kamarnya yang kemudian berjalan dengan sendirinya ke daerah balkon.

.

.

**J-hope POV**

this day, hari dimana semua penantianku akan dibalas olehnya. Entah apapun itu, aku akan menerimanya. Mungkin disaat aku menutup mataku, diriku yakin jika ini akan berakhir dengan indah untukku tidak dengannya. Tapi, ketika diriku membuka mataku.. semuanya hanyalah kosong. Diriku sedang berada di atas atap gedung bighit, aku memintanya untuk menemuiku di tempat ini.

Aku tidak ingin semua tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di antara aku dengannya. Maka jika sampai aku menangis pun, tak akan ada yang melihatnya juga. Aku tidak ingin terlihat sangat lemah oleh siapa pun. Biarkan saja orang berkata apa tentangku, tapi laki-laki juga manusia yang dimana ia memiliki sisi terlemahnya. Maka, ia pun akan menitikkan air matanya disaat dirinya tak kuasa menahan semua itu.

Samar-samar diriku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan kearahku. Tanpa harus melihat kebelakang pun, aku tahu siapa dia. "J-hope hyung." Panggilnya. Kuhembuskan nafasku pelan sebelum membalikkan badanku menghadapnya. "Apa kau sudah menentukannya?" Tanyaku.

"Ne."

Balasan singkatnya sudah cukup membuatku takut, "Siapa?"

Ia menatap mataku lama dan sangat dalam, "I choose you.."

"Me?" Ucapku yang kurang yakin.

"As someone who forgive my fault." Ucapnya, dan itu membuatku terdiam. Aku cukup tahu apa maksud dari perkataannya. "At that moment, I really don't realize it. But now, I know that if I don't be sensitive to your feelings. Hyung, I feels so sorry for this one." Ucapnya lagi. Aku masih tetap sama, tidak ada untaian kata-kata yang mampu menggerakkan mulutku untuk berbicara.

"J-hope hyung, aku tahu bila kau pasti marah padaku. Aku ini memang sangat berengsek, bajingan, dan apalah itu. Kamu boleh menamparku, memukulku, meninjuku, menendang, atau mencaci makiku dengan semua umpatan-umpatan. Tapi, tidak untuk yang ini. Please, jangan diam saja.. lakukan apapun yang dapat membuat rasa sakit hatimu terbalaskan."

Ucapannya terdengar sangat memilukan, "Taehyung-ah.. aku tidak akan melakukan itu semua. Karena sedari awal aku sudah mempersiapkan hatiku untuk menerima jawaban apapun darimu." Ucapku sembari menarik telapak tangannya yang kutepuk pelan berkali-kali. "Terima kasih karena pernah menuliskan cerita tentang cinta di kehidupanku. Kau penulis yang hebat sampai mampu membuat sang _actor_ tergila-gila dengannya. Tapi sekarang, penulis tersebut ingin mengakhiri ceritanya dan menjadikan sang _actor_ sebagai kenangan untuknya. Thanks for all, Kim Tae Hyung." Ucapku sambil memaksakan seyumanku untuknya.

**Author POV**

Taehyung langsung memeluk tubuh J-hope yang sangat rapuh itu kedalam dekapannya. Ia memeluk tubuh J-hope sangat erat, sedangkan sang empu tak membalas pelukannya. "Hyung, jangan berkata seperti itu. Ini bukan sebuah akhir diantara kita, kau tetap menjadi bagian dari hidupku yang sangat penting. Aku sungguh minta maaf hyung." Ucap Taehyung. J-hope sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. "Taetae-ah, lepaskan pelukanmu. Kau hanya akan membuatku menjadi lebih terluka." Ucapnya dengan sangat lirih. Taehyung semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya, "Ijinkan aku untuk memelukmu saat ini dan tumpahkan semua rasa sakitmu, jangan menanggungnya sendirian."

Setelah itu, dengan mudahnya cairan bening tersebut mengalir perlahan. Tangannya di gunakan J-hope untuk mencengkram bahu Taehyung, dan kepalanya ditaruhkan diatasnya. Tangisan J-hope semakin kecang dan terdengar sangat memilukan. Taehyung terus memeluknya yang semakin sangat erat. "Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." Ucapnya.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, keduanya tetap berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Walaupun pastinya akan sangat sulit di lupakan langsung, namun perlahan. Entah kemana mereka semua, di dorm ini hanya tertinggal beberapa manusia yang dengan kesibukkan masing-masing. Namjoon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dikagetkan akan kehadiran Taehyung secara tiba-tiba.

"Oh my goodness! What are you doing in here?" Ucap Namjoon seraya mengelus dada kirinya yang jantungnya tadi sempat keluar dari tubuhnya. Taehyung menampilkan senyuman idiotnya, lalu tanpa dosa menarik tangan Namjoon menuju ruang tengah.

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya sesaat setelah mereka telah berada disana. Namjoon baru akan berucap, tapi Taehyung sudah mendahuluinya. "Maaf membuatmu terkejut tadi. Hehehe.. langsung keintinya saja. Aku ingin meminta bantuan hyung lagi, bolehkan?" Tanya Taehyung dengan penuh harap. Dengan wajah yang masih bingung, Namjoon membalasnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan balik. "Bantu apa?"

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya, ada yang ingin kuberitahu." Ucap Taehyung seraya memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkannya. "Hubunganku dengan J-hope sudah berakhir sejak satu minggu yang lalu." Ucapnya lagi.

Namjoon yang membulatkan matanya kaget saat mendengar berita tersebut. "Hei, kau memutuskannya bukan karena _my point of view_ 'kan'? Tanyanya ragu. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, hyung tenang saja." Ucapnya. Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya lega, "Bagus dan oh, kau ingin aku membantumu apa?" Tanyanya.

"Hemm.. bantu aku agat dapat kembali bersama Suga hyung, please."

Namjoon menggarukkan tekuk lehernya, "Eum... Tae-"

"Jangan pernah membantunya, Kim Nam Joon."

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara terdengar sedikit keras di tempat ini. Keduanya memalingkan pandangan mereka ke arah sumber suara. "Jin hyung.." Pekik Taehyung sembari mengerjapkan matanya. Jin melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari tersenyum sinis. Taehyung yang tak menerima ucapan Jin barusan, membalas tatapan tersebut dengan kesal. "Yak hyung, apa hakmu melarang Namjoon hyung menolongku?" Tanyanya.

"Ini bukan larangan, tapi saran yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan adik kesayanganku dari serangan hewan buas sepertimu." Balas Jin. "Aku tidak mengijinkannya, asal kau tahu." Ucapnya lagi dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Cih, saran? Tolong ya, aku ini bukan hewan buas tapi aku ini manusia. Dan lagi pula, ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu hyung. Jadi tolong jangan mencampuri rencanaku untuk mendapatkannya kembali." Ucap Taehyung seraya menatap Jin dengan kesal.

Jin memberikan smirknya sembari melihat lurus kearah lawan bicaranya. "Tentu saja ini berhubungan denganku, oh dan satu lagi kau tak akan bisa mendapatkannya kembali." Ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Tanya Taehyung yang sudah tersulut emosi. Smirk Jin semakin melebar, "Dia sudah ada yang punya, dan lebih baik darimu." Ucapnya. "Dia adalah Park Ji Min, kekasih barunya. Benarkan Joon baby?" Tanya Jin kepada Namjoon yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Namjoon menatap heran ke arah Jin, namun tak lama ia berdehem pelan setelah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari kekasih hatinya.

Taehyung melihat Namjoon dengan rasa tidak percaya, "Hyung.. katakan padaku jika ini semua hanyalah bohong." Ucapnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Sorry, no comment." Balas Namjoon dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Hyung."

Jin menarik tangan namjoon secara paksa, namun sebelumnya ia ada melihat kearah belakang. "Taehyung-ah, kau sama sekali tidak pantas untuknya. Lepaskan dia, dan berhenti mengejarnya." Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Taehyung disana. Gempalan tangan Taehyung semakin mengeras dengan tatapan matanya yang begitu tajam. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menerima ini semua, dirinya ingin membuktikannya sendiri.

**Jungkook POV**

**GLEK..**

Apa katanya? Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Tidak, aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Tanganku bergetar hebat setelah mendengar sebuah penuturan yang begitu mendadak bagiku. Gelas yang tengah kupegang ikut begetar, kutaruhkan benda itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak jatuh kebawah. Hampir saja terjatuh dengan gerak cepat kugapai gelas tersebut. Tanganku masih saja bergetar hebat. Apa yang terjadi denganku saat ini? Kenapa dadaku terasa seperti ada yang menekannya sangat kuat?

Sesak ini membunuhku, aku merasa sangat sulit bernafas lega. Diriku tidak tahu kenapa denganku sekarang, bahkan aku merasa sangat sakit mendengarnya. Oh tolong, siapapun itu beritahu aku ini kenapa? Aku tanpa sadar begerak mundur kebelakang.

"AKHH.." Pekikku sedikit keras saat telapak tangan kiriku tidak sengaja tertusuk pisau yang ada di meja dapur ini. Kulihat banyak darah yang mengalir keluar dan mulai mengotori tanganku. Aku pun segera membuka keran air untuk membersihkan tanganku dari cairan pekat itu. Entah kenapa aku tidak merasa perih maupun sakit, rasanya ini tidak sebanding dengan keadaan hatiku yang mulai hancur.

Selama bermenit-menit aku membiarkan tanganku berada di air keran tersebut. Bahkan sekarang tanganku telah berubah menjadi pucat. Aku pun mematikan keran tersebut, lalu mengambil sekotak obat di unjung lemari dapur. Untung disini ada obatnya, jadi aku tidak perlu keluar untuk mengambil obat. Aku tak mau ada yang mengetahui jika tanganku terluka, dan juga sekalian menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari mereka.

Setelah selesai mengobati lukaku, ku kembalikan lagi kotak tersebut kepada tempatnya. Diriku berjalan mendekati tempat kuberdiri tadi sembari mengambil selembar tissue untuk membersihkan bercak darah yang sempat menetes ke lantai. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti denganku? Kenapa aku harus merasa sedih, sakit hati saat mendengar berita tersebut? Seharusnya aku senang, karena dengan begini ia mendapatkan pengganti diriku.

Namun sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam benakku, Semudah itukah kau melupakan diriku? Satu hal ini terus saja mengganggu pikiranku. Sakit dan sesak ini muncul secara bersamaan, hingga aku sulit membedakan antara keluar-masuknya udara kedalam tubuhku.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**Don't forget to comment and review ~^^**

**Reply comment from part nine **

**WT : **aigooo... so painfull if with that song T-T maafkan soal typonya, namanya juga manusia tak luput dari kesalahan /ignore it/ thanks ya dah dibaca and commet also, semoga kamu suka :*

**CookingCookies : **kali ini blom ada jikook, mungkin lebih banyak vgahope-nya. Hehehhe... thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Taehyung'swife : **lihat alur cerita aku buatnya ya hehehe... thanks dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Izz sweetcity : **doakan mereka balikan lagi, hehehhe... thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Y. Sunshine : **omo, hatimu sampai kretek? /di pungut yoonmin/ hehehhe... thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**tifagyeomi97 : **namanya juga lagi galau ~~" dan mereka bertiga, kita lihat saja nanti hahaha... thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**RLDR : **aduh, aku senang jika kamu merasa ff-ku dikatakan kreatif deh. Tapi masih banyak yang lebih dariku kok :D soal endingnya, kamu baca terus sampai last chap dan disitu kamu bakal lihat bagaimana. Thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*


	11. Chapter 11

**Author** : Hunhun

**Title** : Just another fault and it all about us

**Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance

**Length** : Chapter

**Main Cast** : VGaHope (VSuga / VHope), JiKook, little bit NamJin moment

**Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan

Hai, author publish lagi nih :3 Thanks banget yang waktu itu ada ninggallin jejak dan baca di part sepuluh. Semoga kalian suka di part yang kesebelas ini, happy reading :D

**NB :** **this story is mine and all cast belongs **

**to their parents & the company**

**.**

**Part eleven**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali."

Jimin membalas ucapan sang penjaga toko dengan menundukan kepalanya. Lalu ia pun berjalan keluar dari tempat tersebut sembari membawa kantong plastik putih. Jimin mengambil dan membuka bungkusan _ice cream_ tersebut, lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Eum.. enak!" Girangnya sesaat setelah _ice cream_ itu masuk kadalam mulutnya. Rasa dingin dari _ice cream_ itu menjalar didalam mulutnya, dan itu membuatnya semakin suka. Di tengah perjalanan, Jimin seperti melihat seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya. Ia pun berlari kecil untuk mengejar orang tersebut yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

"Suga hyung.." Teriaknya memanggil nama Suga, orang yang dimaksud Jimin. Sang empu sama sekali tak mengidahkan teriakkan Jimin padanya. Jimin mempercepat larinya, "Hyung." Panggilnya lagi lebih keras. Suga pun akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap belakang, dirinya terkejut saat melihat Jimin yang berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Jimin-ah.." Panggil Suga.

Saat Jimin sudah berada di dekat Suga, ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. "Wah, hosh.. hosh.. Sedari tadi aku memanggilmu, Apa kamu tak mendengarnya?" Tanya Jimin yang kembali meneggakkan tubuhnya.

"Eoh, mianhae. Aku tidak mendengarnya, soalnya aku tengah menggunakan _headset_." Balas Suga sembari menunjukkan salah satu kabel _headset_ tersebut. Jimin berdecak sebal, "Ck.. pantas saja, untung yang kedua kali kau mendengarnya. Jika tidak, aku akan terlihat seperti orang gila yang berteriak-teriak di jalanan." Serunya. Suga tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Jimin yang menurutnya sangat aneh. "Hehehe.. mian Jimin-ah." Ucapnya sembari mengacak pelan surai rambut Jimin.

"Hyung, kau merusak tatanan rambutku." Ucapnya. Jimin membenarkan rambutnya agar terlihat lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. "Ah, hyung habis darimana?" Tanya Jimin yang penasaran.

"Oh tadi aku ke tempatku membuat lagu."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aiigoo... apa kau tidak bosan-bosannya kesana? Ck, lihat tubuhmu semakin kurus daripada sebelumnya." Ucapnya sembari mengenggam pergelangan tangan Suga. Dirinya sedikit kesal dengan kebiasaan Suga akhir-akhir ini. Suga sangat sering ketempatnya membuat lagu hingga lupa waktu untuk makan.

Sebuah cengirang terlihat tipis di bibir Suga. "Aku sama sekali tidak bosan. Apa tubuhku semakin kurus? Kurasa sama saja." Ucapnya.

"Aish... hyung memang tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku melihatnya. Kau jadi lebih kurus, sungguh. Apa hyung ada makan tadi? Ku tebak pasti hyung lupa." Ucapnya yang kembali dengan _argument_nya. Suga mengarukkan tekuk lehernya, "Hemm.. sepertinya tidak." Ucapnya.

"Astaga, benar dugaanku. Ck, tunggu sebentar." Pintanya sembari mencari barang di dalam kantong plastik bawaannya. Jimin mengeluarkan sebungkus roti keju, dan _ice cream_ yang ada di genggamannya dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Ia membukakan pembungkusnya yang lalu kemudian di berikan roti itu kepada Suga. Sang empu menatap roti itu sejenak, lalu menerimannya dengan senang hati.

"Makanlah hyung, setidak mengenyangkan perutmu untuk beberapa saat." Ucap Jimin.

"Thanks, atas perhatianmu padaku." Ucap Suga yang setelah itu menggigit ujung roti tersebut.

"Hemm..."

"Oh ya, kau juga sehabis darimana?" Tanya Suga sembari memakan roti keju itu. "Tadi aku sengaja keluar untuk membeli beberapa cemilan. Kebetulan aku juga bosan di dorm, jadi sekalian aja." Balasnya.

"Oh I see."

Jimin menepuk kepala Suga lembut, hingga sang empu mengerjapkan matanya. "Kajja, kita balik ke dorm." Ajak Jimin sembari menggenggam jemari tangan Suga.

Suga tersenyum tipis, lalu juga membalas genggaman tersebut. Setelah itu mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke dorm dengan tangan saling bertautan.

.

.

YoonMin telah kembali ke dorm, Jin yang kebetulan melewati keduanya langsung berhenti sejenak. "Kalian sudah pulang rupanya. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, cepat kesana." Ucap Jin.

"Ne, arraseo." Balas mereka bersamaan, Jin menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebelum ia berjalan kembali, matanya melirik kearah genggaman tangan mereka yang ternyata masih belum dilepaskan. Senyuman tipis terulas di wajahnya. Suga dan Jimin mengikuti Jin dari belakang dengan tangan yang tetap bertautan.

Jin memposisikan duduk di antara Namjoon dan Jungkook saat telah berada disana, begitu juga dengan YoonMin yang ada dihadapan mereka bertiga. Sepasang mata tajam memandang mereka berdua dengan tidak suka. Ia bukan menatap wajah keduanya, melainkan genggaman tersebut. Dirinya berdecak kesal lalu memalingkan arah pandangnya ke tempat lain. Acara makan malam mereka terasa begitu tenang, tak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Berbeda dari biasanya yang sudah pasti ribut ini-itu.

Taehyung sebenarnya tidak menikmati makanannya sama sekali. Ia terus saja memperhatikan YoonMin yang tengah 'bermesraan', menurutnya. Sesuatu yang ingin diungkapnya tertahan sedari tadi, bahkan umpatannya pun juga. Taehyung menarik nafasnya dalam, lalu menghembuskannya.

"Jimin-ah.." Panggil Taehyung. Jimin pun memelingkan wajahnya ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, "Ne." Balasnya.

"Apa kau dan Suga hyung berpacaran?" Tanyanya _to the point_.

"Eh?"

Jimin yang mendengarnya merasa terkejut, tidak hanya dia tapi semua yang ada disana juga kaget. Suga langsung terbatuk-batuk setelah penuturan Taehyung barusan. Jimin mengelus punggung Suga yang kemudian memberikannya segelas air mineral. "Park Ji Min, jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau dan Suga hyung berpacaran?" Tanya Taehyung sekali lagi.

Ia tidak menjawabnya dengan segera, matanya melirik kearah Jungkook yang ada di pojok kiri meja. Sedangkan yang di tatap olehnya terlihat tidak memperdulikannya sedikit pun. Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya, "Iya."

Balasan yang begitu singkat dari Jimin membuat dada Taehyung tertekan oleh sesuatu. "Kau pasti berbohong denganku. Suga hyung, ini tidak benarkan? Iya kan?" Tanya Taehyung yang masih belum percaya. Dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada. Suga melirikkan matanya kearah Jimin dengan ragu, sampai sebuah senyuman terulas di wajah Jimin. "Tak apa, katakan saja." Balas Jimin yang mengerti akan tatapan Suga padanya sembari menggenggam jemari tangan Suga.

"Iya, kami berpacaran." Balas Suga.

"Bohong! Kau pasti berbohong padaku." Ucap Taehyung yang sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

J-hope memutar matanya dengan rasa kesal, "Hei, bisakah tidak disaat sekarang bertengkarnya? Sekarang sedang makan, kalian bisa menghancurkan moodku." Ucapnya. Ajaib, Taehyung kembali tenang dan tidak mengatakan apapun namun tidak dengan hatinya yang terasa sakit. Suasana kembali hening seperti semula.

"Jungkook-ah, bisa minta tolong ambilkan kecap asin yang ada disampingmu?" Pinta Namjoon sembari menunjuk botol yang dimaksudnya. Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, ia pun segera melihat arah tangan Namjoon menunjuk botol tersebut. Saat Jungkook akan menggerakkan tangan kirinya, ia menghentikannya. Dirinya teringat akan luka tadi, Jungkook pun memutuskan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Namun sayang , jaraknya sedikit jauh untuk di gapai dengan tangan kanan. Ia terus menggampainya, sampai..

**Trang..**

Botol tersebut pun jatuh dan isinya keluar mengotori lantai tersebut. Jungkook terpaku diam sembari menatap lantai. Semua yang ada disana melihat Jungkook dengan heran, terutama Namjoon.

"Jungkook-ah, kau ada apa?" Tanya Namjoon. Jungkook yang telah kembali dari lamunannya, segera melihat kearah Namjoon. "Ah-hh.. ani-yo, tidak ada apa-apa." Ucapnya yang tanpa sadar mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Kookie-ah, tanganmu.." Ucap Jin yang terkejut saat melihat perban di telapak tangan kiri Jungkook. Dengan cepat Jungkook menyembunyikan tangannya ke belakang punggung. "Sejak kapan tanganmu terluka?" Tanya Jin dengan nada panik.

"Tii-idak itu bukan apa-apa, haa-anya luka kecil." Ucap Jungkook gelagapan.

"Tidak mungkin, coba hyung lihat." Ucap Jin sembari tanganya menarik tangan Jungkook. Akan tetapi, sang empu menarik tanganya kembali dengan kasar. "Hyung, kubilang ini hanya luka kecil." Bentak Jungkook. Mereka semua sangat terkejut mendengar bentakan Jungkook, terutama Jin yang ada disebelahnya. Jungkook membangkitkan tubuhnya, "Ah-hh.. mian, a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentak hyung. A-aku tidak selera makan, bye." Ucapnya terbata-bata yang kemudian pergi begitu saja, dan meninggalkan mereka berenam dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Kookie-ah.." Panggil Jin. Saat ia ingin mengejar Jungkook, sebuah tangannya mencegatnya untuk berdiri. "Biarkan dia tenang, hyung." Ucap Namjoon, Jin pun menuruti perkataannya. "Aku juga sama dengannya." Ucap Taehyung yang tanpa pamit meninggalkan mereka di meja makan. Kelima member saling beradu pandang dengan berbagai macam raut wajah. "Sudah, lanjutkan makannya." Ucap Namjoon yang di turuti oleh mereka.

**Jimin POV**

Diriku merasa tidak tenang sedari tadi. Aku penasaran ada apa dengan tangannya? Sejak kapan ia terluka? Setahuku tadi pagi tidak ada sama sekali. Eoh, apa jangan-jangan Jungkook mencoba bunuh diri karena di tolak olehnya?

Pertanyaan yang aneh mulai muncul di otakku, dan kupastikan ini tidak mungkin. Aku menggelangkan kepalaku dengan kasar. "Ck, aku ini berpikir apa sih? Jungkook bukanlah anak yang seperti itu." Ucapku kepada pantulan diriku yang ada dikaca kamar mandi. Kubasuhkan wajahku berkali-kali dengan air keran. Aku mengibaskan sekilas rambutku yang basah, lalu mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengelap wajahku.

Saat kubuka pintu ini, Aku terkejut saat melihat Jungkook yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Begitu pula denganya, ia juga sama terkejutnya. Kami saling beradu pandang sejenak, namun aku segera menghindarinya. Kulakukan hal ini karena diriku sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk tidak mendekati dirinya. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menanyakan luka tersebut, namun kurungkan niatku.

"Hyung." Panggilnya padaku. Aku menghentikan langkahku tanpa menghadapnya. "Apa benar kalian berpacaran?" Tanyanya. Kuanggukan kepalaku walau ia juga tidak dapat melihatnya, "Hemmm.. begitulah." Balasku.

"Congrats, hyung. Selamat telah menemukan pengganti diriku, semoga kalian bahagia."

Ucapannya barusan seperti sebilah pedang yang menghunus hatiku sampai dalam. "Gomawo." Balasku yang kata itu keluar begitu saja, aku pun melanjutkan langkahku dengan luka di hatiku.

.

.

**Suga POV**

Ck, apa dia sama sekali tidak bosan mengikuti diriku kemana saja hah? Diriku terus mengumpatkan berbagai macam pertanyaan padanya. Setiap aku bertanya padanya, jawabannya adalah ia ingin kau kembali dengannya. What the hell, dia kira aku akan masuk kelubang yang sama apa? Keledai saja tak mau, apa lagi denganku yang manusia.

**Buk..**

Kududukkan pantatku diatas pahanya tanpa seijin darinya. "Aww.. hyung, sakit." Pekiknya tepat di telingaku, namun tak kuperdulikan sama sekali. Kuputarkan wajahku menghadapnya, "Huh.. sebal." Umpatku sembari mempautkan bibirku beberapa centi. Kulihat dirinya terkekeh sambil ia mencubit kedua pipiku. "Yahh Jimhin-ie, lephaskhan." Pintaku dengan kata-kata yang kuucapkan tak jelas.

Ia bukannya melepaskannya, namun sebaliknya dia semakin gencar mencubit kedua pipiku. "Lephaskhan.." Pintaku sambil menjauhkan tangannya. Ia pun menghentikan aksinya, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku. "Park Ji Min, ini sakit." Seruku sembari mengusapkan pipiku berkali-kali.

Kudengar ia terkekeh pelan, "Siapa suruh kau bertingkah imut di depanku? Aku kan jadi ingin mencubit kedua pipimu. Ahh.. I want to eat you right now." Goda Jimin padaku yang tangannya mulai menusuk-nusuk kedua pipiku. Aku memutarkan kedua bola mataku dengan malas serta bibirku yang kukerucutkan. "Berhenti menggodaku, tuan Park." Seruku.

"Kekeke... iya deh, Park Yoon Gi hyung." Ucapnya tanpa beban. Aku menyipitkan mataku, "Margaku Min bukan Park, jangan sembarangan menggantikannya." Ucapku datar.

"Ck, palingan sebentar lagi."

"Jimin."

"Ne ne ne... Ish, gitu saja sudah marah. Lagi pula, kenapa hyung tiba-tiba saja duduk dipangkuanku? Ahh.. aku tahu, hyung merindukanku kan?" Godanya padaku.

"Ck, kepedean. Aku ini sedang tidak mood, jadi tanpa sadar langsung duduk di pangkuanmu. Ingat ya, ini tanpa sadar."

"Ckckck... ne, arraseo. Biar kutebak, ini pasti kerena Taehyung yang mengganggumu terus iyakan?"

"Hemm.." Aku berdehem sebagai balasan dari pertanyaannya. "Dasar alien, tidak sadar apa jika hyung tidak meninginkannya kembali. Benarkan ucapanku hyung?" Tanyanya padaku. "Atau, jangan dikatakan bila hyung.." Ucapanya sengaja digantungkan olehnya. Aku menatap wajahnya dengan kesal, "Tidak! Diriku telah melupakannya, jadi tolong jangan pernah membahas ini lagi." Ucapku.

**Puk.. **

**Puk..**

Ia menepuk dua kali pucuk kepalaku. "All right, aku tidak akan membahas ini lagi saat kita bersama." Ucapnya lembut dengan senyuman manis miliknya, Aku tersenyum tipis sebagai balasannya. Diriku menatapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuhnya dan menaruh daguku di atas bahu hangat miliknya. Kudengar tawa kecil dari bibirnya yang ia juga membalas pelukanku. 'Jimin-ie, mian.' Ucapku dalam hati. Sebenarnya, bukan aku tidak ingin membahas masalah itu padamu. Hanya saja hatiku masih sakit bila mengingat kejadian tersebut. Aku menyamankan posisi kepalaku agar dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh yang dimilikinya. Kurasakan usapan lembut di sekitar rambutku.

**Author POV**

Taehyung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua, merasakan hatinya panas. Dirinya tak tahan melihat YoonMin moment berlama-lama, ia pun segera menghampiri mereka. Entah siapa dirinya yang telah seenaknya menarik lengan Suga dengan kasar, hingga tubuh sang empu menjauh dari dekapan Jimin.

"Yak neo." Bentak Jimin yang merasa kesal dengan sikap Taehyung tersebut. Begitu pun dengan Suga, ia merasa sangat marah pada Taehyung. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari Suga hyung." Bentak Jimin.

Taehyung menyeringai, "Cih. I don't want it, ikut aku." Ucapnya lalu dengan paksa menarik tangan Suga pergi. Jimin tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang semena-mena terhadap hyung tersayangannya. Ia menarik tangan Suga yang satunya lagi hingga langkah Taehyung maupun Suga terhenti. "Kim Tae Hyung jauhkan tanganmu darinya, kau sama sekali tidak berhak membawanya tanpa seijin dariku." Ucap Jimin setengah membentak.

"Oh really? Ku pikir ini tidak perlu ijin darimu, toh dia siapa bagimu KAN?"

"Cih.. he's mine, not yours."

"What are you saying? He's yours? No, until now he's still mine."

Jimin menggempalkan talapak tangannya yang merasa emosi setelah mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Ia baru saja akan melayangkan tinjuannya kearah lawan bicaranya, namun Suga telah lebih dulu menahan gempalan tangannya. "Hentikan, Jimin." Ucap Suga.

"Hyung, jangan menghalangiku untuk menghajar wajahnya."

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya kau melakukan hal ini dengannya."

"Tapi, di-"

"Aku tahu, kau tenang saja." Ucap Suga. "Jimin-ah, bisa kamu tinggalkan kami bedua disini?" Pintanya. Jimin berdesis tidak suka, sedangkan Taehyung tersenyum kemenangan. "Baiklah.. dan kau Taehyung, kuhajar kau bila kamu melukainya. Ingat itu baik-baik." Ucap Jimin dengan kesal, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tengah.

Suga memandang Taehyung dengan sangat datar, namun ia tak ada niatan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hyung..." Panggil Taehyung.

"..."

"Suga hyung..."

"..."

"Yoongi hyung."

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?"

Akhirnya Suga pun membuka mulutnya yang sudah tak tahan mendengar Taehyung memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Genggaman tersebut di lepaskan oleh Taehyung, "Ahh.. mian." Sesalnya. Suga sedikit mengerinyitkan keningnya, ia terlihat bingung saat kata 'maaf' di ucapkannya. Tak biasanya Taehyung melakukan hal tersebut, akan tetapi Suga mengabaikan rasa kebingunggannya. "Suga hyung.." Panggil Taehyung.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Suga. Namun Taehyung tidak membalas pertanyaan Suga, dirinya hanya diam tanpa kata. Suga menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal. "Kenapa diam? Bukankah kau memanggilku?" Tanyanya lagi yang ia terima sama saja seperti tadi. "Ok, jika kau diam saja aku pergi." Ucap Suga.

"Tunggu, jangan pergi." Ucap Taehyung saat ia menahan pergelangan tangan Suga agar tidak pergi. Suga sama sekali tidak membalikkan badanya menghadap lawan bicaranya. Taehyung memandang punggung Suga dengan sayu. "Taehyung, sebenarnya apa mau kamu? Kau itu sangat mengganggu hidupku asal kamu tahu, dan juga sebagai perusak hubunganku dengan Jimin." Ucap Suga.

"Sudah pernah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku mau dirimu kembali bersamaku. Lagi pula, aku yakin jika kau dan Jimin tak ada hubungan 'special' apapun. Ini pasti sebuah kebohongan yang hyung buat untuk menghindari dariku, bukan?"

"Ck, kenapa aku harus berbohong demi menghidarimu?"

"Karena, aku tahu jika hyung masih mencintaiku. Begitu pula denganku, aku mencintaimu hyung. Dan sampai detik ini, cintaku ke kamu masih sama bahkan semakin besar." Ucap Taehyung sembari memutarkan tubuh Suga menghadapnya. "Please, don't leave me." Pintanya.

Suga melihat manik mata Taehyung dengan tatapan datar. "Bulshit." Ucapnya sembari menjauhkan tangan Taehyung dengan kasar. "Mencintaiku? Aku tidak merasakannya sama sekali, jangan mempermainkanku."

"Aku tidak sedang main-main, sungguh."

"Jika iya, apa buktinya?" Tantang Suga. Taehyung mendekatkan dirinya, lalu membawa tubuh mungil Suga kedalam dekapannya. Suga mengerjapkan kelopak matanya yang kaget dengan tindakkan Taehyung terhadap dirinya. Entah mengapa dirinya tak membrontak sama sekali. Rasa hangat tubuh pria yang ada didepannya, membuat otaknya menjadi rusak. "Aku tidak pandai membuktikannya dengan kata-kata. Dan juga tidak tahu tindakkan seperti apa yang harus kubuktikan kepadamu." Ucap Taehyung. "Aku hanya bisa melakukan hal ini, membawamu kedalam dekapanku. Apa hyung mendengar suara detak jantungku? Kamu tahu, ini hal yang pernah kurasakan dulu saat bersamamu. Sekarang pun juga begitu, aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya lagi sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Suga merasa sesak di dadanya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang harus diperbuatnya. "Hyung tahu, melihat dirimu tersenyum adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan. Dan.. ketika aku mendengar suara tangisan dari bibirmu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan, terlebih itu dikarenakan perbuatanku."

"Stop." Bentakkan Suga tidak membuat Taehyung berhenti berbicara, Ia terus mengucapkan rentetan kalimat lewat mulutnya. Suga tak sanggup lagi, sesak di dadanya semakin membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Ia mencoba melepaskan dekapan Taehyung padanya. "Lepaskan, Taehyung." Ucapnya. Akhirnya Suga pun terbebas dari dekapan tersebut. "Hentikan omong kosongmu, aku sudah tidak mempercayai setiap ucapanmu. Jadi kumohon dengan sangat, jangan mengganggu hubunganku dengan Jimin." Ucap Suga. Ia pun meninggalkan Taehyung yang terdiam disana. Taehyung menatap kepergian Suga dari tempatnya berdiri. "Aku akan membuat dirimu kembali percaya kepadaku." Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued **

**Don't forget to comment and review ~^^**

**Reply comment from part ten**

**XVlove : **hehehe, seneng deh ffku di bilang keren / moment jikooknya ada kok. Thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**CookingCookies :** /sodorin j-hope/ wkwkwk.. pacaran gak ya? Hemm aku tidak tahu deh, cari jawabannya di chap berikutnya. #pukpukkookie.. Thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Kamong Jjong : **bohong? Ahh.. kamu temukan jawabannya di cap berikutnya, nanti kamu juga tahu apa itu benar hehehhe. Thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Izz sweetcity : **semoga saja, doakan ya hehehe.. di chap selanjutnya, kamu tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaanmu. Thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Elsa Mandira : **wah kamu yakin sekali, tak apa deh.. semoga keyakinanmu menjadi benar, hehehhe. Thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**tifagyeomi97 :** hahaha, iya nih :D tapi di chap-chap sebelumnya juga banyak kok #eaaa seyakin itu deh kamu soal news tersebut.. j-hope baik-baik saja kok, ada aku yang menemani /dihajar army/ ~~" tenang, jimin bakal take care suga with chuu seperti yang kamu mau thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**olincarolyn :** aigooo, daku di bilang kejam /nangis dipojokkan/ wkwkwkwk... seneng ada yang suka sama ff ku thank ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**RLDR :** wah, kamu milih ffku yang pertama kalinya kamu baca. Aduh, aku sampai terharu dikatakan berani ambil alur beginian /loncat-loncat/ hahahaha... seneng bisa buat kamu demen bacanya :D thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**WT :** cemburu? Hemmm entahlah, temukan jawabannya di chap berikutnya :p thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Taehyung'swife :** sebentar lagi kok, kamu tunggu aja yang sabar :D thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*


	12. Chapter 12

**Author** : Hunhun

**Title** : Just another fault and it all about us

**Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance

**Length** : Chapter

**Main Cast** : VGaHope (VSuga / VHope), JiKook, little bit NamJin moment

**Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan

Hai, author publish part dua belas yang dimana ini adalah akhir dari ff aku :3 Thanks banget yang waktu itu ada ninggallin jejak dan juga baca di part sebelas. Aku benar-benar senang bisa membuat kalian merasakan senang, sedih, kesel, atau apapun itu selama baca dari part awal sampai akhir, hehehe. Oh ya, jangan kesel-kesel sama taetae ya kasihan dianya ~~" Hahahha sekali lagi thanks ya semuanya _ Semoga kalian suka di part yang terakhir, happy reading :D

**NB :** **this story is mine and all cast belongs **

**to their parents & the company**

**.**

**Part twelve**

**.**

**Two weeks later..**

Jungkook memantapkan hatinya untuk menghampiri Suga yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang sambil membaca buku. Sesampainya disana, Jungkook menarik nafasnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebalah Suga. "Hyung.." Panggil Jungkook, sang empu menolehkan wajahnya sebentar lalu kembali ke aktivitas awalnya. "Hemm.." Balas Suga.

"Aku benci denganmu hyung."

Ucapan Jungkook barusan, langsung menghentikan acaranya membaca buku. Ia menolehkan kembali wajahnya menghadap Jungkook dengan tatapan bingung. "Eh? Kau tadi berkata apa?" Tanya Suga untuk memastikan bila ia tidak salah mendengar perkataannya.

Jungkook menatap manik Suga dengan tajam, seakan-akan 'kebencian" itu ia salurkan lewat matanya. "Aku membenci dirimu, hyung." Ucap Jungkook lebih dengan penekanan. "Aku tidak suka bila kau dekat dengannya. Kau tidak pantas untuknya, lebih baik hyung melepaskannya dan memberikan ia kepadaku. Aku ingin kau menghilang dari dunia ini." Ucapnya lagi.

Suga tampak sangat terkejut, dirinya dapat merasakan aura dingin yang keluar dari tubuh Jungkook. "A-apa maksudmu, Jungkook?" Tanyanya.

"Cih, tinggalkan dia."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Hyung masih tidak mau memberikannya padaku dan menghilang dari dunia ini!? Ok fine, kalau begitu aku yang pergi dan kupastikan bila hyung akan menyesal nantinya." Tungkasnya.

Suga tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. What happen with him? Sebuah pertanyaan bersemayam dibenak Suga saat ini. "Ya Jungkook-ie, ada apa denganmu? Otakmu sedang tidak beres 'kah'?" Tanya Suga sembari mengguncang bahunya. Jungkook menepis tangan Suga dengan kasar, "Jauhkan tanganmu, hyung. Ini yang kau harapkan bukan? Kau membuatku agar melihatmu bermesraan dengannya, dan kalian berhasil menghancurkan hatiku." Ucapnya. Suga menundukkan wajahnya kearah bawah, "Mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud akan hal itu." Ucapnya pelan.

"Hahahahahaha..."

Tawaan Jungkook yang sedikit kencang, sukses mendongakkan kepala Suga keatas. Kerutan di kening Suga menandakan bahwa dirinya sangatlah bingung. "Jungkook-ie, kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanyanya.

"Hahahaha.. hyung mudah sekali percaya, ini tidak beneran tahu ptthh." Ucap Jungkook sembari menahan tawanya, namun gagal. Suga menyipitkan matanya dengan raut wajah kesal. "Ish, kau baru saja mengerjaiku ya kan?" Tanyanya.

Jungkook memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Suara tawaannya bukan berhenti, namun sebaliknya. "Hahaha... sedikit, hanya sedikit saja." Ucap Jungkook saat ia mulai mencoba berhenti tertawa. "Mian, tadi aku itu hanya sedang melatih kemampuan aktingku untuk pentas disekolah nanti. Dan tadaa... aku berhasil. Bagaimana menurutmu hyung? Apa _feel-_nya tersalurkan dengan baik?" Tanya Jungkook yang meminta pendapat darinya, tanpa melihat perubahan raut wajah datar Suga.

"Dasar, Jeon Jung Kook! Tentu saja. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir tadi itu kau benar-benar membenciku." Omel Suga. "Tapi, kenapa kau mencoba kemampuanmu denganku?" Tanyanya.

"Hehehe... soalnya cuman hyung yang sudah selesai beres-beres, jadi ya begitu deh." Ucap Jungkook sembari menggaruk lehernya yang tak terasa gatal.

Suga mendenguskan napasnya, "Hemm.. Tapi, itu benar hanya sekedar _acting_ kan? Kau tidak benar membenciku karena.. hyung bersama dengannya?" Tanyanya untuk memastikan satu hal. Jungkook memukul lengan Suga pelan, "Oh come on boy, don't take it too serious. Seharusnya aku senang akan hubungan kalian. Setidaknya dengan begini, Jimin hyung menemukan pengganti diriku. _Congrats_ buat kalian berdua." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Suga menatap Jungkook dengan sayu, "Jungkook-ie, seben-"

"Yaaa.. kookie, sekarang giliran kau mandi."

Ucapan Suga terputus sesaat setelah suara J-hope bergema di luar kamarnya. Jungkook pun segera bangkit berdiri, "Sudah ya hyung, aku keluar duluan." Pamitnya. "Oh ya, satu hal lagi yang mau kuperingatkan kepadamu. Jangan mudah percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan seseorang, belum tentu itu benar. Bye hyung." Ucapnya lagi lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar ini. Suga tidak mengerti dengan sikap Jungkook yang menurutnya sangat aneh hari ini. Tapi ia mengabaikannya, berusaha untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam dan Suga mulai dengan kegiatan awalnya.

**Blam..**

Jungkook menyenderkan punggungnya di daun pintu kamar mandi. Kepalanya di dongakkan keatas yang kedua matanya menatap langit-langit kamar mandi. Tanpa aba-aba yang jelas, aliran air bening keluar perlahan dari pelupuk matanya. Dirinya membiarkan air itu terus mengalir selama beberapa menit, dan kemudian ia menghapusnya dengan kasar.

"Kau berbicara sebuah kebohongan lagi, sampai kapan?" Tanya Jungkook lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Cih, kotoran saja bisa dibuang melalui kloset. Kenapa rasa ini tidak bisa? Seharusnya itu mudah saja dilakukan, namun malah bertumpuk semakin banyak." Gumamnya lagi yang bersamaan dengan cairan bening itu lagi.

.

.

Siang ini para member BTS memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu taman bermain yang cukup terkenal di negara Korea. Semuanya mulai berpencar kesana-kemari mencari wahana permainan apa yang ingin dinaiki.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika kita naik yang ini? sepertinya seru." Ucap Jimin sembari menunjuk salah satu wahana di tempat ini. Suga yang ada disampingnya tampak berpikir sejenak, "Kurasa boleh dicoba." Ucapnya. "Let's go." Ajak Jimin sembari menarik tangan Suga dengan girang. Dan begitu seterusnya saat mereka akan memilih wahana apa yang akan dinaiki. Oh jangan lupa dengan Taehyung yang pasti akan mengganggu YoonMin dimana pun.

J-hope yang melihat Taehyung seperti itu sedikit sedih. Akan tetapi ia harus berbuat apa lagi, ya beginilah nasibnya. J-hope menggelengkan kepalanya yang sudah kesekian kalinya, lalu Ia menolehkkan wajahnya kesamping. "Kookie, tumben hari ini kau diam saja. Tidak seperti biasa yang akan girang bila kemari." Ucap J-hope. Jungkook hanya mengulaskan senyum tipisnya sembari menatap lurus kedepan. J-hope merangkul bahu Jungkook, "Hei.. what's going on with you?" Tanyanya.

"Nothing, hyung." Balas Jungkook. "Hopi-ie hyung, aku ijin ke kamar kecil dulu ne." Ucapnya. J-hope melepaskan rangkulan tersebut, "Apa perlu kutemani?" tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu ditemani."

"Hahaha.. ya sudah, cepat kembali ne."

"Arraseo."

Setelah itu Jungkook pun pergi meninggalkan J-hope. Tak mau sendirian disana, J-hope menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang mengganggu YoonMin di ujung sana.

.

.

Setelah puas dari tempat ini, semuanya memutuskan mencari tempat makan untuk mengisi perut mereka. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba Jimin menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menggerakkan kepalanya kesana-kemari. Semuanya pun ikut berhenti karenannya. Suga yang ada di sebalahnya, melihat gelagat keanehan dari Jimin. "Kenapa kau berhenti? Ada yang sedang kamu cari?" Tanya Suga penasaran. Jimin tak membalas pertanyaan Suga, ia terus menggerakkan kepalanya seperti mencari sesuatu. Suga menggoyangkan lengannya, "Hei.. Jimin-ah." Panggilnya.

Jimin akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya. "Hyung, apa kau melihat Jungkook tadi?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Suga mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku tidak melihatnya, kan tadi aku bersamamu." Balasnya. Raut muka Jimin menjadi semakin panik, ia pun menolehkan wajahnya ke semua member terkecuali Jungkook disana. "Hei, apa diantara kalian ada yang tahu Jungkook dimana?" Tanya Jimin.

"Setahuku, tadi ia meminta ijin kepadaku ke kamar kecil. Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum kemari dan aku baru sadar." Ucap J-hope.

"Mwo? Kenapa hyung membiarkannya pergi sendiri? Nanti kalau dia hilang gimana coba?" Ucap Jimin yang terkesan berlebihan, namun ia sungguh sangat panik saat ini. Taehyung memutarkan matanya malas, "Oh ayolah, dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus ditemani. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Cibirnya. Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan kesal, "Aku mengkhawatirkannya asal kamu tahu." ucapnya.

"Sudah, hentikan pertengkaran kalian yang tidak berguna. Yang terpenting adalah mencarinya." Ucap Namjoon sembari meleraikan pertengkaran mulut diantara mereka berdua. "J-hope, kau bilang dia ke kamar kecil bukan? Coba kamu cari dia dulu di sana." Perintah Namjoon yang diangguki cepat oleh J-hope, ia pun pergi ketempat tersebut.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, J-hope berlari cepat menghampiri mereka berdiri. Dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal, J-hope mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. "Hoshh.. Hoshh... Itu dia.. Dia.. Hosh.." Ucapnya yang masih mencoba mentralkan napasnya.

"Yak, hyung katakan yang jelas. Dimana dia? Kenapa hyung tidak bersamanya?" Tanya Jimin yang frustrasi. J-hope pun meneggakkan tubuhnya, "Aku tidak menemukannya dimana-mana, bahkan disekitarnya pun tak ada." Ucapnya.

"WHAT?"

Teriak mereka bersamaan, Jimin menggoyangkan bahu J-hope dengan kencang. "Hyung, jangan bercanda dengan kami. Dimana dia?" Tanyanya yang masih tidak percaya. J-hope mencoba melepaskan tangan Jimin di bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, Park Ji Min. Untuk apa hal seperti ini di buat candaan?" Ucapnya. Jimin yang mendengarnya, mengerang frustrasi. "Ok, tenang semuanya. Kita berpencar untuk mencari Jungkook. Dan bagi siapapun yang menemukannya tolong beritahukan berita tersebut kepadaku." Perintah Namjoon yang mereka pun segera di laksanakan.

"_Kuperingatkan kepadamu. Jangan mudah percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan seseorang, belum tentu itu benar."_

Tubuh Suga menegang sesaat, dirinya jadi teringat perkataan yang dikatakan oleh Jungkook bila itu adalah skenario dramanya. Namun entah kenapa untuk saat ini, Suga merasa itu adalah bohong. Dirinya sekarang mulai merasa ketakutan, takut bila Jungkook benar-benar akan pergi.

'Jeon Jung Kook, inikah yang kau maksud?' Ucap Taehyung dalam hati, ia melirik kearah Suga yang telah berkeringat dingin. Dirinya menggenggam tangan Suga yang tak bemaksud apapun, hanya mencoba menenangkannya. "Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Taehyung khawatir. Suga mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Taehyung dengan air muka yang panik.

"Taehyung-ah, Jungkook-ie..."

Taehyung mengeratkan genggamannya untuk meyakinkan bila Jungkook pasti ditemukan. "Tenang hyung. Kita pasti menemukannya." Ucapnya. "Sebaiknya kita ikut mencarinya." Ucap Taehyung yang dibalas aggukkan kepala Suga. Mereka pun berlari sembari bergandengan tangan satu sama lain.

.

.

Hari semakin gelap, sang mentari enggan menapakkan dirinya keatas langit sana. Suga dan Taehyung terus berlari mencari magnae mereka kemana-mana. Namun sampai sekarang masih tidak ditemukan oleh mereka. Bahkan saat ini lokasi pencariannya telah berganti, tak lagi di taman bermain. Entah siapa yang mengusulkan hal ini duluan, mereka telah sampai diatas atap gedung Bighit. Sungguh aneh sekali, kenapa tiba-tiba ada disana?

"Taetae-ah, bagaimana ini? Kita belum menemukannya sama sekali. Aku takut jika ia benar-benar pergi, dan mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya." Ucap Suga yang otaknya sudah berpikir _negative_. Taehyung mencoba menenangkan Suga dengan mengelus bahunya. "Sstt... dia tidak mungkin seperti itu, aku berani jamin. Hyung tenanglah dulu." Ucapnya lembut.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri bila itu sampai terjadi." Ucap Suga yang terkesan panik. Taehyung semakin mengelus bahu Suga, ia memberikan ketenangan agar Suga behenti berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

**Drrtt.. Drrtt..**

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya saat ia merasakan getaran di dalam saku celananya. Ia membuka pesan tersebut.

**From : Namjoon hyung**

_Jungkook sudah ditemukan, sekarang kembalilah ke dorm._

**To : Namjoon hyung**

_Baiklah, kami akan segera kembali secepatnya._

Setelah Taehyung mengetik pesan balasan, ia memasukkan kembali ponsel tersebut. "Itu pasti dari namjoon. Apa katanya? Apa jungkook sudah diketemukan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Suga bertubi-tubi. Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ne." Ucapnya. Suga menghembuskan napasnya lega, "Syukurlah." Ucapnya. Taehyung tersenyum tipis melihat Suga yang sudah tenang sekarang. "Sudah kubilang, dia pasti ditemukan dengan keadaan aman." Ucapnya.

Suga mempautkan bibirnya kesal, "Aku kan takut bila dia berpikiran untuk pergi entah kemana." Ucapnya.

"Iya aja deh." Balas Taehyung sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Suga melirik kearah tangan, ke muka Taehyung, lalu kembali lagi kebawah yang ternyata sedari tadi mereka tak melepaskan genggaman tersebut. "Hemm.. bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?" Pinta Suga. Sontak Taehyung melepaskannya begitu saja. "Ah, maaf." Ucapnya yang tersenyum canggung.

"Oh, Ayo kita kembali ke dorm." Ajak Suga yang melangkahkan kakinya pergi mendahului Taehyung.

"Tunggu dulu."

Lagi, Taehyung menggenggam tangan Suga untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Suga membalikan badannya, "Ada apa lagi?" Tanyanya.

Taehyung menarikkan nafasnya panjang lalu dihembuskannya. "Kumohon kembali denganku." Ucapan Taehyung membuat Suga memutarkan bola matanya dengan malas. "Oh God, kau mulai lagi. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak bisa Taehyung." Ucapnya.

Taehyung menatap manik Suga dengan _serious_, hingga sang empu tak dapat berkutik. "Aku tahu, bila hyung sudah sangat bosan mendengarkan pemintaan dariku yang sama. Ini mungkin terlihat sangat egois, aku cukup sadar akan hal itu. Tapi, dengan kesungguhan hatiku yang paling dalam jika aku memohon dirimu untuk kembali denganku." Ucap Taehyung. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku terus rela-rela melakukan ini semua. Namun satu hal yang kumengerti alasannya, karena aku mencintaimu. Setelah kita tak lagi bersama, aku mulai menyadari bila separuh dari jiwaku telah hilang. I feels so weak, so much pain, my breath can't breathe properly, and many more I can't be explained with words. Please, I need you so much. Can you realize my feeling?"

Suga menggigit bibirnya, dirinya hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ia meragukan setiap yang diucapkan Taehyung padanya. Apa dirinya harus mempercayai Taehyung? Akan tetapi, Suga teringat akan sikap-sikapnya yang dulu terhadap dirinya. Ia tidak ingin lagi hatinya disakiti untuk yang kedua kalinya oleh Taehyung. Tapi disisi lain, Suga tidak bisa membohongi hatinya bila ia masih mencintai Namja yang ada di hadapannya.

Taehyung mengerti dari tatapan Suga yang pasti meragukkan perkataannya. "Hyung, aku tulus dan ini bukan bualan semata." Ucap Taehyung. "Ini permintaanku yang terakhir kalinya. Maka, bila hyung tetap tidak mau memberikanku kesempatan itu. Aku menyerah.. Aku akan merelakan hyung bersama dengannya, yang pastinya ia lebih baik dariku. Diriku tidak terlalu berharap banyak lagi sekarang, dan aku tak ingin memaksakan hatimu untuk kembali mencintaiku." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang di paksakan. Suga masih saja tetap diam, tak ada kata-kata yang ia lontarkan. Taehyung menghelakan nafasnya, "Jadi tak ada kesempatan bagiku? Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Aku menerimanya, tapi boleh aku memelukmu sebelum kita benar-benar berpisah?" Pinta Taehyung. Tanpa persetujuan dari Suga, Taehyung telah membawa tubuh itu kedalam dekapannya.

Taehyung mengelus surai rambut Suga dengan lembut, "Bila dengannya hyung merasa lebih bahagia, aku rela melepasmu. Asalkan aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum kembali, itu lebih dari cukup." Ucapnya dengan lirih. Suga memejamkan matanya yang mulai terasa perih, ia merasakan setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Taehyung. Hangat, itu yang Suga rasakan saat ini. Suatu hal yang selalu Suga inginkan dari Taehyung dari dulu, namun tak pernah ia rasakan saat itu. Jujur saja, Suga ingin tetap merakan kehangatan tubuh namja yang dicintainya. Tanpa disadari suara isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Suga. Taehyung yang mendengarnya, langsung melepaskan pelukannya tersebut. Ia terlihat sangat panik kendati melihat Suga menangis tanpa sebab.

"Hyung, uljima. Kenapa kau menangis? Seharusnya aku yang sperti itu." Ucapnya sembari menghapus air mata Suga yang mengalir keluar. Suga memukul dada bidang Taehyung sedikit keras. "Yak, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kamu itu selalu saja seenaknya sendiri menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Bahkan aku saja belum mengatakan apapun dari mulutku. Kau jahat, Kim Tae Hyung. Kamu tega membuatku terus memikirkanmu setiap aku ingin mengahapus semua ingatan tentangmu. Jahat, jahat, jahat." Ucap Suga yang tangannya masih terus memukul dada bidang Taehyung. Pergerakkannya di berhentikan secara paksa oleh Taehyung dengan wajahnya yang telihat bingung.

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah kau tadi diam, itu bearti kamu menolakku." Ucap Taehyung sembari jemari tangan yang satunya lagi mengusap lembut air mata tersebut. Suga sedikit menjauhkan tanganya, lalu menghapus air matanya sendiri.

Suga berdecak sebal, "Ck.. kau memang benar-benar idiot." Cibirnya.

"Ya hyung, aku tidak idiot."

"Huh, kenapa bisa aku tetap mencintai si idiot bernama Taehyung? Yang bahkan dulu pernah menyakitiku. Kau pasti telah meracuni otakku dengan virus _alien_mu."

Untuk beberapa detik Taehyung mencerna setiap perkataan Suga padanya. Tak lama bibirnya tersungging keatas dengan sangat lebar yang ditambah dengan deretan gigi putih miliknya. "Jadi hyung menerimaku kembali?" Tanyanya. "Ish, otakmu sungguh lambat untuk menangkap maksudku." Ucap Suga sembari mempautkan bibirnya.

"Tapi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jimin? Apa kita melakukannya bertiga lagi?" Tanya Taehyung dengan watados. Suga semakin mempautkan bibirnya beberapa centi. "Tentu saja tidak, babo. Kau percaya bila aku dan Jimin punya suatu hubungan?" Tanya Suga balik. Taehyung tersenyum jahil dan..

"Ya ya ya.. Taehyung-ah." Pekik Suga yang tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya di gendong ala _bridal style _oleh Taehyung. Suga dengan refleks melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Taehyung.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Suga yang menurutnya sangat ringan itu. Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Suga, lalu menempatkan kecupannya di bibir Suga. "Thanks telah memberikanku kesempatan itu padaku. Saat ini dan selamanya, percayalah aku akan membuatmu tersenyum. Yang dimana itu hanya untukku seorang." Ucapnya. Suga menatap Taehyung dalam, "Semoga yang kali ini benar, kau harus menepatinya Taehyung." Ucapnya. Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya yang setelah itu mendaratkan bibirnya kembali tepat diatas bibir Suga. Pipinya terasa panas dan pasti telah memerah, Suga membalas ciuman tersebut. Hanya sebuah ciuman ringan, tanpa nafsu didalamnya.

Taehyung melepaskan tautan bibirnya, ia melihat manik mata Suga sembari tersenyum. Suga mempautkan bibirnya, "I hate you." Ucapnya yang kemudian menaruhkan kapalanya di bahu Taehyung. Sang empu terkekeh mendengarnya, "I love you too, my sweetie." Balasnya.

"Huh, tau ah gelap."

"Langit memang telah gelap, kan sudah malam hyung."

"Kim babo, menyebalkan."

"Hahaha.. ayo kita pulang."

"Turunkan aku."

"Tidak mau, jangan menolak ne."

"Terselah kamu saja."

"Good boy." Ucap Taehyung sembari terkekeh, dan Suga menggumamkan umpatan yang tak jelas. Setelah itu mereka pun kembali dengan Taehyung menggendong Suga sampai ke dorm.

**.**

**.**

**The end **

**Don't forget to comment and review ~^^**

**Note : **bagi yang mau sequel, tinggal comment aja ne :3 author bakalan buat kalau banyak yang mau sequelnya :D

**Reply comment from part eleven**

**Littlesugar : **aigooo... tapi, maaf ya kalo permintaanmu untuk membuat ffnya dibuat lebih panjang author gak bisa berikan. Tapi thanks ya dah suka, trus dibaca, plus comment pula. Semoga kamu suka :*

**Kamong Jjong :** kekekek... ya begitulah adanya thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Taehyung'swife :** hemm, pajak jadianya nanti yaa #lalala hehehe... love you too 3 thanks ya dah di baca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**CookingCookies :** ouch, eonni jangan ambil taehyungku dong nanti siapa yang menemaniku? *apa banget deh* ~~" dan, soal jungkook.. diakan remaja labil, jadi wajar kalau ia bersikap seperti itu hehehe. Thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, Semoga kamu suka :*

**Elsa Mandira :** prediksimu yakin salah nih? Kalau mau kepastiannya, baca part 12 ok~ kekeke... thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**RLDR :** ending yang kamu tunggu-tunggu ada di part 12 lohh, apa sesuai dengan yang kamu bayangkan? Kekeke... thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Park in :** annyeong Parkin-ssi, maaf ya kalau bagian jikook dan namjin-nya kurang banyak. Di part 12 aku lebih ke vsuganya, kekekke but thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**WT :** hahahaha... denger lagu let me know tuh buat hati jadi sakit kalau baca ffku #pede tingkat tinggi ~~" wkwk thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*

**Izz sweetcity :** wah, ternyata kamu tetap dengan pendapatmu ya.. berharap jika itu memang benar , thanks ya dah dibaca and comment also, semoga kamu suka :*


End file.
